Sailing On Crystal Wings
by VyxenSkye
Summary: Kenshin is different, but how he doesn’t learn until the 11th anniversary of his mother’s death. What he learns is both shocking and amazing, and it will take him away from the home he’s always known.
1. Chapter 1

Sailing On Crystal Wings

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: T

Summary: Kenshin is different, but how he doesn't learn until the 11th anniversary of his mother's death. What he learns is both shocking and amazing, and it will take him away from the home he's always known.

Warnings and Disclaimer: AU fic. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, no matter how much I beg and plead. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

I am different. I don't know why, my father refuse to tell me. My name is Kenshin Himura, and I am 15 years old. I live in Kyoto, in the mountains with my father. My mother died long ago, when I was 4 years old. I don't remember much about her, except her gentle voice and touch. My father is very strict and gruff, but I love him and I know that he loves me. He's all I've ever had, and we almost never leave our small cabin in the mountains. My father has taught me his sword style, Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu(sp?), and I've been training with him since I was 9.

As I said before, I am different from other people. My father has told me this, but I have yet to understand it. He says that I will know, when the time comes. I just wish that I knew now, so I wouldn't be so curious all the time. I do know in one way that I am different. My senses are very strong, stronger than my father's are. When I was little I found something in the bottom of the river, something that my father couldn't even see because the water was so dark. I can always tell what my father is cooking for dinner, even if I am at the river, which is nearly 2 miles away from our cabin. My hearing is excellent; I've heard my father whisper to himself in his room across the cabin from mine. These are the only differences I've ever noticed, and I don't know why they are there. I suppose I will learn soon, as my father has told me……

* * *

(1864, Kyoto Mountains)

"Kenshin! Kenshin, get over here!" I could hear my father calling for me, but I was only half paying attention. I was currently balanced in a tall tree, watching with curiosity as men walked through the woods near the river.

"Kenshin!"

I sighed. I could tell by the volume of my father's voice that he was at our cabin, so I knew the men couldn't hear him like I could. Turning away my curiosity I leaped lightly down from the tree, landing silently in the pine needles. I trotted towards our cabin, my red hair flowing behind me.

I reached our cabin in record time, all those years that my father had trained me giving me endurance. My father was standing in front of our cabin, onyx colored eyes serious and slightly worried. I narrowed my own violet eyes. Worried? My father? That was a new concept. My father never worried.

"Kenshin, there you are! Where have you been?" he said sternly, striding over to me on his long legs and looking at me sternly.

"Just over by the river tousan, why?" I replied, studying his expression. Normally he kept no sign of what he felt on his face, but I could see something buried in his features. "Is something wrong?"

He sighed and shook his head, then put one muscular arm around my shoulders and pulled me forcefully to our cabin. I nearly stumbled, but managed to keep my footing and walk along with him. "Do you know what day it is Kenshin?"

I looked down, my red bangs falling over my eyes to cover my emotions. "The day that kaasan died…"

My father squeezed my shoulders in a loving way, and I sighed again. That had been why I was out in the woods in first place. My mother's favorite place had been that tree I was sitting in, according to my father. I loved to sit there, as it made me remember her voice and touch a little easier, and it did help to ease the ever-present ache in my heart.

"Are you alright Kenshin?" my father's soft voice broke into my thoughts, and I looked up at him.

"Hai tousan, I'm fine." I said quietly, as he opened the door and pulled me through with him. "Demo, tousan?"

"Hm?"

"Is something wrong with you?" I asked.

His face grew more serious, if possible, and he tugged on my shoulders. I winced. "Tousan, you're hurting me…."

He released me abruptly and I fell onto my futon with a gentle 'thunk.' "Gomen Kenshin. I was only thinking. You look so much like her, your kaasan." I stared at him with wide eyes. My father never talked about my mother around me. "You have her hair, but darker." He fingered my ponytail lightly, as I watched him with shocked eyes. What was he talking about? His fingers slipped beneath my chin, lifting my face higher. He smiled. "And you have her beautiful eyes, such a rare color."

I was shaking now. "Tousan, what are you doing?"

He smiled at me and shifted his hand to pat my head gently. "Don't worry Kenshin. I am only wondering, will you be like her in another way?"

I frowned. "What do you mean tousan?"

"Your mother was very special Kenshin, just like you. And today, we will find out if you are like her in the way that I think you are, if you will become what she told me you might today in exactly 4 minutes." His voice was quiet, and I watched him wide-eyed as he knelt beside me. "Now Kenshin, you must listen to me, and listen well."

I nodded slowly, fear coursing through me for the first time in a few years that I could remember well.

"Your mother did not tell me much, but I do know what thing. This will be painful. _Very_ painful. You must trust me to keep you safe. I will not leave you, for I do not know how long this will last." He sighed. "You can get through this my son."

I studied him with pensive violet eyes. I had never heard my father talk this way, and it was intimidating, if not slightly frightening. I opened my mouth, but at that point I felt a pain greater than anything I had ever felt course through me. Instead of words a pained scream escaped my throat as my face twisted in agony. 'What is happening to me!'

* * *

(Hiko (Who is Kenshin's dad, if you didn't catch that))

I watched my son's face contort in pure suffering and as a scream wrenched its way from his lips. He fell to his side on the futon I had carefully directed him to earlier. I frowned, and watched as he clawed at his gi in pain, and I saw the scars he had always had on his back begin to open and bleed.

He looked up at me with glazed violet eyes, tears coursing down his face. "T-tousan…..wh-what……." His question ended in another cry of torture.

I looked down. "I'm sorry Kenshin. I did not want you to go through this. I'm so sorry….." I gently wiped up the blood pouring down his back from the wounds, doing what little I could for him in this time. He twisted away from my touch as though I caused him pain simply by touching his skin, another scream escaping him. He curled up into a fetal position on the bedding, clutching at his stomach as he convulsed.

I watched helplessly as he squeezed his eyes shut tighter, still more tears of pain streaming down his face. He suddenly threw up violently over the side of his futon, still clutching at his stomach. I wanted to reach out to rub his back, comfort him in some way, but when my fingers touched his skin he screamed and twisted away from me again. There was nothing I could do.

Suddenly he rolled onto his knees on the futon, his back arching towards the ceiling. I watched in elation as a ripple passed down the skin of his back. With another cry he tucked his head down against his chest. Two great wings burst from his back, covered in blood and the feathers slicked down against the skin. They stood erect in the air for only a moment, before my son slumped to the bedding and they crumpled over his body.

I sighed in relief. It was over, surprisingly quick. My son had completed the transformation. I reached out and gently touched his shoulder, and he gave no response. I picked him up gently, carefully shifting for the wings now hanging limp from his bloody back. His face was covered in tears and sweat, but relaxed in the peace of unconsciousness. I lay him on my own futon, placing him on his side. I returned to the main room and collected a bucket, filled it with water, and went back to my room where Kenshin lay.

I washed the blood from his wings with gentle fingers, carefully cleaning each glistening white feather. When I finished the bucket of water was stained red, and Kenshin was sleeping a natural sleep, at least from the sound of his breathing. It was no longer strained, instead long and slow. I smiled, and then left him to sleep for a while longer.

* * *

(Kenshin)

I came back the world of the living slowly, blinking sleep away from my eyes. I felt no more pain, and some part of me wondered if the whole thing was just some demented nightmare. I rubbed at my eyes, and then looked in shock at the blankets in front of me. There lay a single white feather, very nearly sparkling in the sunlight. I sat up, and then froze.

There was an extra weight on my back. Heavy, but not so much as to impose on my movement. I turned my head, and gasped. I had wings! Two great white wings, the same color as the feather lying in front of me on the bed. My father's futon, I noted as I pulled myself into up farther. I unconsciously moved my left wing out of my way, and then stared at it in shock. I tried again, and easily moved the new limbs. It was just like having another arm, only much bigger and slightly more agile. I could twist those wings in ways I could not my arms, but they moved very much the same in my mind.

I closed my eyes and focused my hearing, searching for my father. He was in the main room, and heading my way. There was a louder noise behind the door, and then it opened to show my father's worried eyes. "Tousan." I murmured.

He smiled widely, striding towards me. "Kenshin, how are you feeling?"

I glanced at him quizzically. "Fine, considering I now have wings. What happened?"

"You went through the transformation fairly quickly, and then passed out. You've only been sleeping for a few hours at the most. Are you sure you're alright?" he asked with a nearly anxious tone.

I frowned. "Hai tousan, I'm fine." I watched him as he instantly seemed to relax. "But you're not." He looked up at me. "I can tell tousan. What happened that's got you so…" I searched for the word. "Emotional? Did I do something that I can't remember?"

He shook his head. "No, not at all Kenshin. I was only frightened." My eyes widened. Frightened? I let him continue. "No matter how much I wanted to help you I couldn't touch you. It caused you more pain." He smirked lightly. "I'm alright now, no need to worry."

I smiled back at him. "Okay then. I only have one question for you. What am I?"

He sighed, and then settled into a cross-legged position in front of me. I copied him, knowing it was going to be a long, serious talk. "Your mother was an angel Kenshin." I gaped at him. He smiled slightly at the expression on my face. "I didn't know that when I first married her, but she told me by the time our first anniversary came around. I was a bit shocked at first, but I got over it. After that it was a common thing to see her outside stretching her wings. That's why we got the cabin up in the mountains, so she could fly freely. That tree you like so much is the one she often landed and took off from, and her favorite tree in the whole forest because of its height."

I shifted my wings slightly, trying to absorb all of this. I slowly brought my wings down to rest on my shoulders, then wrapped them around my shoulders and completely relaxed them. They weighed on my shoulders, but it was no discomfort, and it relieved a bit of the ache on my back.

"We were married for about 4 years when she came to me and told me that she was pregnant. I was so excited, so happy to know that I would soon be a father. She gave me you, but soon after she became ill. I still don't know the cause. You were born with those scars on your back, telltale signs of your wings to come, by what she told me. I don't really know if I was ever sure that you would grow wings like hers until I began to notice your heightened senses. She had the same specialties that you do." He finished with a flourish, and watched me quietly.

"So I'm, half angel?" I asked slowly, unsure. He nodded. "Wow."

He chuckled. "That's one way to sum it all up." He stood and walked towards the door. "You'd better get some sleep. This has probably taken a lot out of you." I opened my mouth to protest, but was caught in a yawn.

I sighed. "Alright. 'Night tousan." I heard nothing but a gentle chuckle from him as I curled up on my side on his futon. I was slightly surprised he was letting me sleep in his room, but I wasn't complaining. I shifted my wings uncomfortably, then managed to drift off to sleep with one draped over me like a blanket, and the other stretched out behind me.

* * *

Translations:

Tousan – Father

Hai – Yes

Kaasan – Mother

Demo – But

Gomen – Sorry


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Kenshin)

"Kenshin. Come on Kenshin, wake up now."

My father's whispering pulled me from my deep state of sub consciousness, and awakened me from my sleep. I blinked fuzzily, yawning and bringing a hand up to rub away the sleep in my eyes. "I'm up tousan…."

I heard his soft chuckle. "You still look half asleep to me."

I mustered up a glare and he laughed out loud. With another yawn I raised my arms to the sky, stretching out the kinks in my body. I heard a 'Whoa!' from my father and I glanced at him quizzically.

"Watch what you're doing there Kenshin!" he said teasingly, onyx eyes glinting with laughter.

I grinned sheepishly. I had forgotten about my wings and stretched them unknowingly, nearly knocking down my father. "Gomen tousan. I kind of forgot…."

He laughed again, and then pulled me to my feet by the hand I put up. I realized something. "Tousan, yesterday was my birthday. When I got my wings."

He was silent for a moment. "That's right, you're 15 now aren't you."

I glared at him. "You forgot."

He glared back playfully. "I did not. I was stressed all day cause I knew you were

going to get those wings of yours."

I was silent. "Oh…."

He chuckled. "It's alright Kenshin. Now come on, it's a beautiful day outside to stretch those new wings of yours."

I looked at him with wide eyes. "You mean fly?"

He nodded. "Hai. I want you to learn as soon as you can, just in case something happens." He started to pull me outside, even as I protested his reasoning. Nothing had ever happened to us up here on our mountain, why would anything happen now?

We stopped out in the yard, and I must admit, the sun did feel good on my feathers. I stretched them out again, savoring the warmth against them. "Hold it there Kenshin."

My father's voice startled me and I didn't move, my wings remaining stretched to their full length. I watched him as he walked behind me, whistling. "Nani?" I asked.

"You've got an impressive wingspan Kenshin, bigger than your mother's already," he replied, circling me to stand in front of me. "I'd say around 16 to 18 feet."

My eyes grew wide again. "16 to 18 feet? That's huge!" That would give me around 8 to 10 feet on each wing. That was a lot of wing…. I shook my head lightly, and then blew on a strand of red hair that had escaped my ponytail to hand in my face. I reached up and pulled out the tie, shaking out my long hair and retying it in its high samurai topknot.

"Alright, first we have to make sure that your wings can hold you in the air," my father was saying as he paced back and forth in front of me.

I snorted. "Tousan, look at them. They're GIGANTIC! How could they not hold me up?"

He gave me a look. "Sure, they're plenty big enough, but that's not what I'm worried about." I cocked my head. "Strength Kenshin, we have to make sure they're strong enough. Have I taught you nothing?"

I rolled my eyes, and for my troubles received a smack on the back of my head. I glared at him. "Hey!"

He glared back, causing me to back down. "Show respect for your sensei baka deshi."

I groaned. "Tousan, not that nickname again!"

He suddenly grinned. "It's what you are, might as well call you what you are."

I glared at his back again, but sighed and consented to him. I suddenly noticed something. I was still bare-chested. I must have ripped my gi off last night in my pain. It didn't really bother me, but I didn't think that I could go like that for the rest of my life. But, seeing as I had wings I couldn't really go around people now could I? 'Wait, tousan said something about not knowing about kaasan's wings for a while. Does that mean there's a way to hide them?'

I darted towards him where he was thinking by the large tree I had practiced on for years in my sword training. "Tousan!" He turned to me. "Is there a way to hide my wings? You said you did discover kaasan's wings until after you were married."

He nodded. "Hai, there is a way, but I can't remember what she told me. You'll have to wait until I find her journal."

I frowned. "Her journal?"

He grinned. "While she was pregnant with you she started keeping a journal. She only told me that if you ever grew wings it would tell you all you could want to know."

I looked up at him. "Really? Everything I could want to know…." I focused my attention on the ground again, and I heard my father's footsteps as he walked back into our cabin, leaving me alone in our yard. I suddenly looked up with determination. I would fly, as soon as I could. I glanced up at the tall tree in front of me, and then leaped nimbly up into its branches as I had done so many times before. Once at the top I felt a sense of peace come over me, a feeling of belonging.

I closed my eyes and let the wind blow through my hair, sweeping my bangs away from my face. I let out a breath, and then narrowed my eyes in concentration, spreading my wings. I strangely felt no fear at this attempt, as though I knew I would make it. I surged my wings downward, and felt the wind pick up around me, as though it was helping me. With almost no warning my feet left the tree, and I found myself hovering above it. I looked down and yelped, very nearly loosing the altitude I had, but I managed to keep it. I flapped my wings harder, and was rewarded as I rose higher.

I let out a happy yell, circling our yard high in the air. I looked down and saw my father come out of our cabin and look up at me in shock. I could hear him easily as he called to me. "Kenshin, get down here right now! I don't want you to fall!"

I folded my wings and freefell towards him, and I heard his shout of alarm. I flared my wings just before I reached him and landed lightly on my feet. "I won't fall tousan." I said confidently, wrapping wings around my shoulders as I had done last night.

He rubbed his forehead, as though he trying to ward off the headache I knew I had brought on. "Oh Kenshin, she said this would happen."

"Nani?" I asked, confused.

"She told me that all angels are infused with a distinct knowledge that they need to get into the air as soon as they can, for that is where their strength lies. She said it's just like letting a fledgling fly for the first time, only it happens as soon as the angel gains their wings. And they automatically know how to fly so they will always be able to get away even if they are being hunted." He marched closer to me, shaking a finger in my face. "However, baka deshi, I cannot allow you to just go flying like that without me here. You may know how to fly, but your wings are not yet strong enough to hold you for a long period of time."

I looked down. "Gomen tousan. I should not have done that."

I heard him sighed and a large hand rested on my head. "It's alright Kenshin. The need to fly is woven into your instincts, you are not at fault. Just don't do it again, okay?"  
I nodded, looking back up at him. "Hai."

He put his arm gently around my shoulders, giving me a soft tug towards our cabin. "Come on, I found your kaasan's journal."

My eyes lit up at this information, and I followed him eagerly into the cabin. He handed me a worn book, small, yet packed to the brim with pages written in my mother's neat writing. I took it too my room, sat on my futon, and began to read.

_My child,_

_I do not yet know if you are a little boy or a girl, but I look forward to seeing you. There are some things you need to know, in case I should not be there for you. _

_You are a great thing, little one, something that has survived past the ages. You are half angel, and with such you will gain wings and learn to fly. It will happen around your 15th birthday, when you were born. That is when I gained my own wings. These will give you both an advantage in the world and a disadvantage. If anyone sees your wings, it must only be if you truly trust them. It took me a long time to trust your father. _

_Now, in this book I will write everything you need to know about you new abilities, and I have answered any questions that I think you may have. I love you little one, and I can only hope that you will not have to get the information from this book, instead from me. _

_Your kaasan_

I did nothing for a moment. She hadn't wanted to leave me at all; she had wanted to be there for my own transformation and for my training. I looked down, and then turned the page. I read late into the night, before I finally fell asleep.

* * *

(Hiko)

I found Kenshin some time after he went into his room with the journal sound asleep on his futon. The journal was open, resting beside him on the bedding. He was resting his head in the circle of his arms, his cheek resting against his forearm. His hair had been pulled loose, and was flowing like silk around his shoulders.

I smiled and moved forward, picking up the journal and putting it beside his futon on the floor. I stepped carefully over one outstretched wing. One crystal feathered wing was flung out behind him, the other folded over his body as I had found him this morning. I gently covered him with the blanket, brushing his bangs from his closed eyes. "Sleep well my son."

* * *

HM: -chokes on fluff- Lovely fluffy father/son moment….. Anyway, please review as I enjoy it! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Kenshin)

I landed in my mother's tree, folding my wings quickly so as not to lose my balance. Those men were back, and this time they were carrying supplies to set up a camp of some sort. I studied them from my tree, crouching low in its branches so they wouldn't see me. The sun was low, nearly gone, but I was still being careful that they wouldn't see me.

They had set up tents and brought firewood so far, and I knew that they were planning to stay the night, and possibly longer. I did not like this one bit. I watched for an opening, and then leapt into the sky, unfurling my wings in one smooth motion and soaring away from the river. I flapped harder, rising higher in the air. I spotted my father by our cabin as I came closer, and I folded my wings and fell towards him, flaring them and halting just a few feet away from him.

"Kenshin," he said slowly, seeing the serious look on my face. "Is something wrong?"

I nodded, draping my wings over my shoulders as I had grown accustomed to doing in the past 4 months I had had them. "There are men, and they are setting up camp by the river. They were here on my birthday too, but they didn't stay long."

My father's eyes narrowed and he looked past me to the river, hidden in the trees. "This is not good. There have never been men on our mountain." He looked back at me. "What are they doing?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, they're just setting up camp right now." I cocked my head. "Why?"  
He looked at me again. "Last time they were here your mother was nearly found out. I think they saw her wings, and they may think that she is still here." He moved closer to me, and put his hands on my shoulders on top of my wings. "You have to be careful Kenshin. If they catch you….."

He let it hang; giving me an opportunity to imagine what could happen. I nodded. "Don't worry tousan, I'll be careful."

He smiled and pushed my bangs away from my face with one hand. "I know you will Kenshin. I know you will." He turned and walked towards our cabin, and I followed after him. My father had been showing me these small acts of kindness, and I was growing used to it now. "We'll have to watch them to make sure that they don't try to come here. You remember the spell to hide your wings right?"

I grinned and placed my palms together in front of my face, whistling a high note. My white magic flickered around my hands, and then my wings faded from sight.

My father gave me a look. "You didn't have to be so dramatic."

I grinned. "I know. But it's just fun." I snapped my fingers, putting an ounce of power into it and my wings reappeared. "Can I go see what they're doing tousan?"  
He studied me. "I don't know Kenshin." I pushed out my lower lip and gave him a 'please' look. He sighed. "Fine. But you had better not let them see your wings."

I grinned widely. "I know that tousan." I knelt down a bit, spreading my wings. I flared my wings, then pushed them down powerfully and launched myself into the air. I soared back towards the river.

I landed back in my tree, again folding my wings so I wouldn't lose my balance and so the men by the river wouldn't see me. I watched as they pulled out a few papers and studied them. I looked intently at them, and could easily see what was on them. My eyes widened. 'Drawings of my mother….'

They had seen her. I looked around the camp and now noticed ropes, nets, and other things. They planned to capture her. They were planning to come back for her, only she was no longer here. Only me. I shifted anxiously in the tree, and froze when one of the men looked up in my direction. I stayed still until he looked away, and then flung myself into the air and towards the cabin.

I heard a shout below me. "Look there!" I swore internally. They had seen me! I flared my wings frantically, trying to make my form harder to see. I flapped frantically, but I could hear them following me in the woods below.

I let out a screech, using my magic to amplify and play with the sound, twisting it to sound like an animal's cry. The men beneath me followed my cries, and I flipped in air to try and lure them away from the cabin. "A cabin!" I heard their calls and swore.

I dove ahead of them, trying to reach the cabin, when suddenly I heard a shout and heard the twang of a bowstring. I faltered in the air as something slammed into my shoulder. I cried out in pain and struggled to keep myself airborne, but I failed and fell through the air. I hit a tree with a painful crack, feeling the air leave my lungs. I quickly pulled my wings to my body to prevent them from being broken, but as I hit the ground my vision faded out and I remembered no more.

* * *

I came to slowly, pain registering first in my mind. I pushed myself up onto my elbows, and then held in a cry. I looked down to see the feather of an arrow, the point embedded in my right shoulder. I reached up and pulled on it, dislodging it easily. I whimpered and clutched at my shoulder, then looked up again. How long had I been unconscious? What had happened? 

My eyes suddenly widened. My father. What if the men had gotten to our cabin? I lurched to my feet and began to run to our cabin, whistling a high note as I did. My wings faded, and I ran faster. I reached the cabin, and fell to my knees in horror.

The small building that I had lived in all my life was in flames, slowly burning to the ground. The men I had seen earlier lay scattered around the yard, all dead or slowly dying from fatal wounds. I stared in pure terror at our cabin, and then raised a hand to the flames. "Tousan…."

I leapt to my feet and ran for the cabin, ignoring the fire around me. "TOUSAN!" I screamed, trying to find him even as the fire burned me and signed my feathers and clothes.

I was forced out of the flames before they burned off my feathers, and I stood in the yard. "TOUSAN!" There was no answer to my calls, and I fell to my knees again on the dirt. My vision blurred as tears filled my eyes and I stared in disbelief at the cabin, burning down around my childhood and all that I had ever known.

I spread my wings and pumped them down, launching myself into the air. I flew high above my burning home, tears streaming down my cheeks to fall to the earth below me. I flung my wings wide apart, clenching my hands into fists and raising my face to the night sky above me. "NOOOOOOO!" My cry ended in a screech like that of a wounded animal, my magic flaring around me and spreading out in a huge cloud. I screamed to the sky, mourning the loss of my father, of my childhood, of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Kenshin)

I can't remember how long I've been flying. After I discovered the cabin in flames I flew as fast as I could from the site, trying to escape the memories. My shoulder burned with the effort my muscles were making to keep myself in the air. My wings ached, my muscles were crying for rest. Sweat was pouring down my skin, and my clothes were soaked in the rain that had started falling not long ago. I was shivering violently even though it felt like my body was on fire. Tears were still flowing down my face to mix with the rain falling through the sky.

I gritted my teeth and tried to keep in the air, but I was slowly sinking towards the trees below me. I strained my wings, but they couldn't hold out. My muscles failed and my wings crumpled. I fell like a stone to the ground, a cry escaping my throat. I smacked into trees, and my head snapped back as a branch scraped up my left cheek. I squeezed my eyes shut, and then my head was wrenched around as a branch again hit my cheek. I hit the ground with a thud, and I felt my left wing and right ankle snap. I screamed, pain flaring through my body, nearly causing me to black out.

I fought the blackness, knowing I had to get myself under cover. I had landed on a path beneath the trees, and I knew I didn't have the strength to call up enough magic to hide my wings. I tried to raise my upper body only to cry out again as my left wrist gave out beneath my weight. It was broken as well, something I hadn't noticed. Using my right arm I began to drag myself to the side of the road. I struggled to get myself under cover, but my vision was fading. I tried to fold my wings closer to me to lessen my size, but the resulting jolt to my broken wing caused pain to roar through my frame. It was too much; my cheek fell to the mud as I lost consciousness.

* * *

(Karei)

I was walking back to my home in the woods through the light rain, holding my blue umbrella above my head. I had always loved the rain, it was soothing. I suddenly blinked, my eye being caught by something by the road. I walked over to it, and gasped as I saw two great wings. Covered in glistening white feathers, they were huge. I knelt beside the thing, and was shocked to find it was a young boy, unconscious and covered in blood. There was a bloody cross carved into his left cheek, a new wound. The left wing was at a strange angle, obviously broken. His right ankle was black and blue, and starting to swell, as was his left wrist, indicating either breaks or sprains.

I pushed the fiery red hair away from his face to see a youthful face stained with sweat, tears, mud, rain, and blood. My eyes softened, and I looked over him again. There was half of an arrow embedded in his right shoulder, and the skin was an angry red around it. I winced. Infection, and it looked bad. I felt his forehead and hissed. He was burning up!

I folded my umbrella, putting it in the bag I carried over my back. I may not be able to carry him, I was a small woman, but he was littler than I was. Even though I was nearly 40 I should be able to get him to my home. It wasn't far from where we were.

I put my arms beneath the boy's chest and lifted, shocked to find how light he was. He was also incredibly skinny; I could feel his ribs easily. I moved my bag to in front of my chest, and hefted the boy onto my back. He was fairly light, and I knew I would be able to manage until we reached my home.

I walked slowly, and I knew that his beautiful wings were dragging in the mud, but it was the best I could do. I reached my house in good time, and took him inside to lay him on the floor by the fire.

I quickly shut the door to the increasing rain, and then ran to my room to get blankets, cloths, and an extra futon I had. Once back in the main room I set about cleaning up the blood, carefully washing his cheek and bandaging it. It looked painful, and I was sad that his face should be scarred like that. I removed the arrow from his shoulder, eliciting a cry of pain from him and a jerk of his body. I shushed him, petting his hair lightly. He calmed, and I continued.

I had luckily learned much about medicine when my husband had been alive, he had fought in the war for a long time, and I had often seen travelers that required help in some way. Though the boy's wings were surprising, I was not afraid. My husband had had wings as well, so I knew that something horrible had to have happened to the young boy in my care.

I felt his wrist as gently as I could, and then set it quickly. It, along with his ankle, was broken. He whimpered as I set these and tried to pull away from me, but I whispered nonsense words to him and he quieted. The wing I would have some trouble with. I decided to hold off on that for a moment, and instead worked on clearing out the pockets of infection in his shoulder, cleaning and bandaging it. His face twitched as I cleaned that out, along with other cuts that he must have gotten some other accident.

I bathed his face in cool water, laying a soaked cloth on his forehead. He moaned again and shifted beneath the many blankets I had piled on him. I set about splinting his broken wing. I pulled it out, extracting a hiss of pain from him.

He writhed, and I continued to work, knowing that the faster I got it done the faster his pain would lessen. I set the bone like I would a bird's wing, wrapping cloths around it to keep it in place. He suddenly screeched like a wounded animal and I jumped. He made no more sounds though, so I calmed.

The wing successfully set, I replaced the cloth on his forehead with a fresh one and undid the tie in his hair, gently washing away the blood and grime caked in the flaming strands. I cleaned his wings as well, moving gingerly so I wouldn't aggravate the injuries.

Once he was cleaned I returned to trying to break the horrid fever he had. I mixed herbs and made tea, then lifted his head and poured them into the back of his throat along with the tea to help him swallow the medicine. He resisted, coughing as he refused to swallow. I rubbed his throat gently, and then smiled as he swallowed the medicine. His face relaxed slightly, and I lay him back down.

I sighed, settling back on my heels. There wasn't much more I could do at the time, except for watch him and make sure that his fever did not rise. He moved in his sleep, murmuring and frowning. I brushed his bangs away from his hot forehead, hushing him quietly. His face relaxed and I heard one clearly whispered word from his pale lips. "Kaasan….."

My eyes widened. Mother? Is that what he saw me as? Didn't he have a mother of his own? Or was he just delirious and believed me to actually be his mother? I looked down at his face again, saddened. This poor boy, he must have had a hard life with his wings.

I thought about the condition I had found him in. What had happened to him? I sighed. All I could do was wait until he woke, and hope that he would trust me enough to tell me what was plaguing him. Maybe I would be able to help him in some way.

* * *

HM: I do own Karei, I made her up. Hope you enjoyed this chappy, please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Karei)

I sat up most of the night making sure that the boy's fever didn't rise. He called out more in his sleep, mostly calling for his father in a small hoarse voice. I had a feeling that his mother had died when he was young, because I rarely him call for her. I sighed and replaced the cool cloth on his forehead. His fever had remained steady throughout the night, and I didn't know what else I could do at the time.

After a little bit I decided to give him some more of the medicine, hoping that it may help bring the fever down. I had mixed tea with the herbs, creating a watery paste of some sort. It was liquid, though thick. I propped him up again, tipping the small bowl against his lips. He fights me again, this time raising a hand to try and press against the bowl. I was gentle and persistent, and the medicine was poured into his mouth. Some trickled down his chin from the corners of his mouth, I massaged his throat again and he swallowed the concoction down.

Sighing with relief I lay the bowl down beside the futon and brought some more tea for myself. I settled down beside him again, lifting the sewing I had been doing for the night. Seeing the dismal state of his clothing I had settled about sewing him and new gi. The gi was a lovely deep navy that would set off his hair beautifully. For a hakama I was creating a set similar to the ones he wore now, boots with the pants tucked into the tops of them. My husband had worn them often. I made these a tan, simple yet effective. The needle in my fingers was almost calming, and I felt my frazzled nerves settle as I continued to sew.

The boy in front of me moaned, shifting beneath the blankets again. I smoothed his fiery bangs gently, lifting the cloth and replacing it with a fresh one again. His fever was creeping back up. I set my sewing down again and began to unwrap the already bloodstained bandages I had wrapped around his right shoulder, sad to find the skin still an angry red. I cleaned it out as gently as I could, clearing out the infection again. I wrapped it again in clean linen, then reached up and peeled the bandage off his cheek. The cross-shaped wound was healing nicely, but it would leave a nasty scar on his youthful face. This saddened me; he was such a nice looking boy. I smeared salve on it so it wouldn't get infected and bandaged it again. I repeated this procedure with his other various cuts, and when I finished he had quieted again.

I smiled when I glanced at his face. He was so innocent looking while he slept, looking a lot younger than I was sure he was. To me he looked to be around 13 years old, but I wasn't sure. I wouldn't know until he woke and decided he could trust me.

I went back to my sewing, working silently until my fire grew low, and then I stood and put some more logs on it to keep it going. I was attracted by a moan from the futon behind me, and I turned to see the boy's eyes partially open.

I knelt beside him, pushing his bangs away from his eyes. He woke slowly, and then focused on me. His eyes widened slightly and he tried to back away from me and cried out in pain as he jarred his broken wing.

"Easy, it's alright." I said soothingly, holding my hands up in a pacifying gesture. "I mean you know harm."

He spoke then, and I was surprised to hear that his voice was soft and shy. "Who…" His breath caught and he coughed, his dry throat making it hard to speak.

I lifted his head again, holding a small cup of water to his lip. "Drink, slowly now." He sipped the clear cold water and licked his lips.

"Arigatou…"

"Karei." I supplied for him. He nodded and I smiled lightly. "I found you late last night collapsed by the road. This is my cabin; I've been taking care of you all night." He glanced down at his ankle and raised his wrist, obviously examining his injuries. "Your left wing is broken, along with your right ankle and left wrist. You sure banged yourself up." I tilted my head slightly. "May I ask your name?"

He studied me for a moment. "My wings…. You know of them."

I smiled. "My husband had wings as well, you have nothing to fear."

He smiled then, though it was strained through his pain. "My name is Kenshin. Kenshin Himura."

I pushed him back to the futon gently, being wary of his shoulder. "You need to get some rest Kenshin, so you can fight off this fever and get well."

He lay back under the pressure, settling himself comfortably. "Gomen nasai, for being such a burden."

I shushed him softly, pulling a blanket up over him. "It's quite alright Kenshin, I don't mind at all. You give me something to do these days, I'm all alone." As I watched his eyelids sank lower and he sank back into rest, his face growing peaceful once more. I settled back beside the futon again and picked up my sewing. 'So his name is Kenshin….' I studied the sword I had found earlier this morning near where he had fallen, covered in mud. 'Heart of sword….appropriate for him.'

I glanced at him again and smiled. 'It's almost like having a son of my own….' I had never had children, for the fear of them being shunned from the world because of the wings my husband thought they would grow. I went back to my needle and thread.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Karei)

By morning Kenshin had developed a terrible hacking cough, one that shook his thin body with each attack. This was more than likely from his time out in the pouring rain, which I didn't know how long he had been out there. He woke only a few more times, staying awake long enough to mutter incoherent words and drink some water. The fever I had been fighting to keep from worsening did so anyway, now coming from both the persisting infection and the illness that was creeping on from being cold, wet, and tired for so long. Unfortunately he was malnourished, and the illness was able to take a better hold in his small body.

I sighed and watched as he shivered beneath the blankets. Even though he was burning up with a horrible fever he wouldn't stop shaking, and I was feared that a full-blown pneumonia would develop. I knelt beside the boy, listening to his breathing with anxious thoughts. There was no wheeze to his breath, and I was glad.

He opened fever glazed eyes to look at me in confusion. "K-Kaasan?" He broke off with a hacking cough, closing his eyes and slumping over. I soothed him by pulling his hair away from his face, replacing the cold compresses I had applied to his forehead and the back of his neck in a hope to bring down his fever. He coughed for a moment more, skinny body shaking with the effort. He curled into a ball on the futon, and I watched sadly as his frame went limp as consciousness fled him again.

I again pulled his head up; trying to give him the medicine that I hoped would help bring down the fever. I had added more powerful herbs, and a few special plants I had discovered on my own that had helped my husband and others often. He coughed as the liquid hit his raw throat, trying to pull away from me. I held him in place with gentle hands and rubbed his throat. He finally swallowed, and I lay him back down on the futon.

I picked up my sewing again, succeeding in calming my frazzled nerves. The boy was quiet for some time, and I checked his temperature again, happy to find that it had gone down a little. It wasn't much but it was a welcome change, and I rejoiced. I changed the dressings on his shoulder wound and was happy to find the infection clearing up, the skin's red tinge leaving. I checked to make sure all the splits were solid and holding well, and then settled myself down again.

* * *

Late that night I checked Kenshin again to find that his fever had finally broken, and he was sleeping a peaceful sleep. I sighed in relief, removing the cold compresses and sitting beside him. He slept until early morning, until he finally opened tired violet eyes to look at me. "Karei-dono?"

I smiled and brushed his bangs from his forehead. "Ohayou Kenshin. How are you feeling?"

He blinked, still coming out of his sleep. "Better I guess. What happened?"

I frowned. "You had a really nasty fever all day yesterday. I thought you were going to catch pneumonia, but luckily it didn't get any worse. Other than that nothing exciting. Your wing, ankle and wrist are healing nicely, along with the arrow wound in your shoulder."

He sat up, putting a hand to his forehead and closing his eyes. "I don't remember anything from yesterday. Not a thing."

I put a hand on his bare shoulder. "It's alright Kenshin. That happens sometimes to those who have fevers."

He smiled at me. "Arigatou Karei-dono, you've been a great help to me." He sighed, running a hand through his bangs, then squinting in disgust and playing with a strand of his hair. "My hair feels like straw."

I giggled. "That would be because it's caked in sweat." I moved away from him to get a basin of water and some soap. "Here, lean back and I'll wash it for you."

He leaned back carefully on his elbows, being wary of his wings and broken wrist. I wet his hair gently and rubbed the soap into the fiery red strands, washing away the dried sweat from the past two days. I heard him sigh and I looked at his face, giggling when I saw his half lidded eyes.

"Mmmm…." he murmured, letting his head fall back on a limp neck. "That feels so good….."

I giggled and massaged his scalp with gentle fingers, eliciting another sigh from his lips. As I rinsed out his hair and toweled it dry I felt awkward, and ventured a question. "Kenshin? May I ask you a question?"

He turned to look at me curiously. "Hai Karei-dono. It is the least I can do in payment for what you've done for me."

"What happened to you Kenshin? Why did you collapse in the path like you did?"

He looked down, hesitating. I started to say he didn't have to, but he shook his head. "Iie, you deserve to know Karei-dono."

When he looked at me I saw wisdom in those eyes that should not have been there, not at his age. He looked so young, but his eyes told me that he was an old man inside. He had seen too much at his age. "I grew up in the Kyoto mountains with my tousan, Hiko Seijuurou."

"Seijuurou?" I questioned. Kenshin had said his last name was Himura, hadn't he?

"I took my kaasan's last name so I would remember her," he answered easily. "She died when I was four, and tousan took care of me ever since. He trained me in the ways of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu since I was nine. A few months ago, on my fifteenth birthday, he told me about my kaasan. That was the day I gained my wings, and the day I learned of my lineage. I saw men in the forest that day, but I didn't think much of it. But they returned, just a little while ago. They were after kaasan, they had seen her. I went to watch them, and one of them saw me. I panicked and took flight, but they followed me." He closed his eyes and fisted his hands in the blankets in his lap. "I'm such a baka! I lead them right to the cabin where tousan and I lived, and they shot me out of the sky." He paused again, clenching his fists tighter. "When I woke up I found the men either dead or dying in our yard, and….." He stopped, and I saw his shoulders shake slightly. His voice broke as he spoke again, tears evident in his tone. "They burned our cabin to the ground…..along with tousan….."

I watched the young boy in front of me dissolve into tears, and I was shocked to find out how old he really was. Only fifteen and he was already alone? This was entirely too much for him, and he sobbed for the loss of his life. I pulled him into my arms, crooning nonsense and petting his loose damp hair. He cried into my shoulder, and I held him until his shaky breaths calmed into even and deep breathing and he drifted back to sleep.

I lay him back down on the futon, gently wiping his face clean of dried tears and covering him with a light blanket. "I'm so sorry Kenshin. I will take care of you, don't worry…." I settled back down beside him, laying down in the futon I had set up in the room and closing my eyes to rest.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Kenshin, 1 year later)

I had stayed with Karei for a year now, and I was finally fully recovered in both body and spirit. My wing had healed well, and I had spent the last few months flying on it to get the strength back up in my muscles. Karei had announced me perfectly well at least 4 months ago, but I had chosen to stay with the old woman. I had grown fond of her, and had come to see her as a mother of sorts.

My sixteenth birthday had come and gone without much of a notice; although Karei had given me a nice gi she had sewn from silk. I had been afraid to accept it, but in the end she had gotten me to take it. I hadn't grown much, I was only about up to Karei's height, and she was 5 foot tall.

I closed my eyes, in a tall tree in the forest. I let the breeze flow through my hair and feathers, cooling me and comforting me. Karei's voice came to my ears and I flung myself up and to the side, flapping quickly in her direction.

She was standing just outside of her small home, waving to me as she saw me come into view. "Kenshin!" she called as I landed a little way away from her. "Are you hungry? I made some lunch."

I smiled and nodded, dropping my wings to fold them around my shoulders. "Hai Karei-dono, that sounds wonderful."

I followed her inside, absently brushing a loose hair from my left cheek. The cross-shaped wound I had acquired was still there, a deep scar buried in my features. Karei seemed to regret not being able to take it out of my skin, to let it heal enough so it wouldn't scar, but I had told her often that I didn't mind. It would remind me forever of the reason I still lived, my father's death.

While we ate the miso and rice balls Karei had prepared for lunch I was quiet. I had made a decision, and I was a little sad to tell my caretaker so. After I finished I sat back and put my hands on my knees, looking down to where I fisted my hands in my lap. "Karei-dono?"

She looked up at me. "Nani?"

"I've made a choice Karei-dono. I…" I paused. "I'm going to go back to my cabin, and see if there's anything left. After that, I'm going to try and find a new home. I'm going to try and put myself to some use in the world. Maybe I can find some way to put my sword to use."

Karei looked down at these words. "I've always known you were going to leave me Kenshin, but I am glad for this. It means that you are healed, in both mind and body."

I stood, going outside in the sun. I turned when I heard Karei's footsteps behind me, and I was surprised to see her holding a bag and a katana, mine. "I found this katana with you when you fell from the sky. I'd never thought about it until now, but you're going to need it to defend yourself." She handed me the sword and the bag, and I slid the katana through my belt. "I've packed some food and clothes for you."

I smiled at her, and then was shocked when she threw her arms around my neck, hugging me close to her. I hesitated, and then slowly hugged her back. "Arigatou Karei-dono. I will never forget you and what you've done for me."

She gave me a squeeze. "Take care Kenshin. I hope to see you again."

With that she released me and I backed away from her, spreading my wings. On a second thought I brought one wing forward and pulled a feather from it. I handed it to Karei with a smile. "To remember me by. I will come back. Someday."

She waved as I flared my wings and leapt into the welcoming air, flying away towards the sun, heading to where I hoped my cabin was.

* * *

I found the burnt remains of the cabin in very little time, surprising for me. I landed sullenly beside the pile of charred wood and such, staring with sad eyes at the destruction. Several piles of bones lay around the yard, no doubt what was left of the men who had destroyed my life. I ignored them and went into the house, walking carefully around the splintered logs. I came to my room, and I dug through the ash and dirt to the floor boards, pulling up one to see my mother's journal, untouched by the fire.

I clutched this to my chest, bowing my head in sadness. I stood slowly, going into my father's room. There was his mantle, the one that marked him as the reigning master of Hiten Mitsurugi. He had taught me the succession technique, but I had used only a piece of wood as a weapon. I had refused to use a katana, afraid of killing him. He had agreed, and the secret of the Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki had been revealed to me.

I picked up the mantle, almost afraid of what I would find beneath it. Indeed there was a pile of bones, and I choked on sobs as I dragged the mantle away from my father's body. I collapsed beside the remains, sobbing bitterly. After a moment I managed to collect myself and I draped the mantle back over his remains, bowing my head in respect for both my father and my sensei.

"I love you tousan, and I will miss you," I whispered, backing away from the fallen mantle. I turned and left the house, tucking my mother's journal into my gi in the process. I looked back at the cabin one last time, bowing low. I don't know why I did this, I simply wanted to show some form of thanks and respect. With that I spread my wings and took off, heading for Kyoto, where I knew I would be able to put my sword to some use.

* * *

I found myself at the headquarters of the Choshu clan of the Ishin Shishi not long after this, talking to the leader of the clan, Katsura Kogoro. I had hid my wings, so none knew of my special limbs.

"Will you kill for me?" Katsura asked me.

I looked at him, shock in my eyes. He sighed suddenly, as though realizing that he had to explain his purpose with my skills. "You are young, but merit the truth. There are certain men who stand in the way of our vision for a new world. So I'm asking you, will you kill for me?"

I set my face, nodding sharply to him. "I will."

And so I was brought into the Bakumatsu, to kill for the Ishin Shishi. I didn't know if what I was doing was smart, or if I would even survive the war, but I would do what I could to improve the world, and maybe I could make a difference.

* * *

HM: The Bakumatsu! Kenshin just joined it a year later than he did in the movies. Well, please review. I don't own Samurai X or Rurouni Kenshin, just to go through that again…. REVIEW PLEASE! 


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: Contain spoilers for Samurai X Trust and Betrayal. I don't own Samurai X or Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter 8

(Kenshin)

Another year. I was not as happy as I had been the year before however. I was disgusted with myself. I had done what Katsura-san had told me to do, but unfortunately this had me become a shadow hitokiri for the Ishin Shishi. My life became simply getting assignments and killing, fading into a steady routine that I grew to hate. I never got any chances to stretch my wings, and I knew that they were growing weak from disuse. I longed for a day to go into the mountains, a day off where I would have nothing to do so I could fly again. I missed the open sky and the feeling of the wind rushing through my hair and feathers.

I opened my eyes, looking around from my position near the window of my room. The futon was in the corner, still folded as it always was. I never used it, the habit of sleeping upright with my katana by my side had asserted itself too steadily. I sighed, standing and picking up my wakazachi and pushing it along with my katana through my belt. I opened the door and went out, going down to see if breakfast was being served. Sure enough when I walked into the room there were many of the Ishin men sitting there eating and talking. As soon as I walked into the room, however, silence fell like a blanket. I scowled. People were always afraid of me because I was 'The Great Battousai,' a name I had earned because of my battoujutsu skills. I was the most feared man in the Ishin, which did _not_ help my mood lately.

I sat and accepted my food with a quiet 'arigatou' to the woman that gave it to me and began to eat. Everyone close to me took longer to start eating again, and I growled in annoyance. With a flinch most of them hurriedly picked up their food and hastily began to eat again and I put them to the back of my mind, thoroughly ignoring them.

I finished rather quickly and left without much notice, and as I walked away I could feel the ki of the men there becoming more relaxed. I repressed another growl. They didn't even try to be relaxed around me; they just sat there like I was going to slaughter the lot of them on the spot. By the time I reached Katsura-san's room I was furious, working myself into a smoldering fury.

Katsura-san opened the door just as I passed, a slightly amused look on his face. "Kenshin, you seem awfully…" he paused, searching for a word as I stopped beside him. "Uncomfortable."

I restrained a snort. That was the understatement of the era. I sighed, collecting myself so I could speak levelly to my leader. "Katsura-san, I have a request of you." He nodded slightly, giving me permission to speak again. "I would like a day and night off, to try and collect my thoughts." I murmured, looking away slightly.

Katsura-san observed me quietly, and I sat there waiting for his assessment. Finally he nodded, giving me permission. "Very well Kenshin. I will give you the rest of the day as well as tonight. You seem tense lately; maybe you should let yourself relax a bit. I can't have you getting upset."

I bowed to him with a soft 'arigatou' and turned away, walking from the building. I headed fairly quickly to the mountains not far from Kyoto, into Otsu. By the time I reached it the sun had reached past noon point, and I was looking forward to a day of flying and relaxing. Once I was sure I was far from prying eyes and ears I released the illusion on my wings, stretching them thankfully.

I had shed my gi, leaving my chest bare to the sun. I put my katana with my clothes, and on a second thought left the wakazachi as well. I knew I could handle myself easily with my magic if anything happened. With that I flung myself into the air, twirling and pushing myself higher. Once up there I glided, just closing my eyes and letting the wind play with my hair.

I let out a sigh of happiness and flapped harder, picking up speed and twirling and performing acrobatics as I flew quickly through the air. I couldn't help myself, I let out a cry of happiness and I dived, the wind streaming past me with an intensity I couldn't remember well.

After a few hours of simply flying around lazily my muscles had begun to ache and I landed back at my starting point, pushing my katana and wakazachi through my belt and picking up my gi. I didn't want to hide my wings yet, it felt lovely to have them out. I walked back towards Kyoto, this time in no hurry. I still had the night off ahead of me, even though it was already growing dark. I walked slowly, wrapping my wings around my shoulders as the wind became a little colder than it had been. I was getting close to Kyoto and with some sadness I whistled, hiding my wings and pulling on my gi.

I slipped back into the roll of the hitokiri as I entered the streets of Kyoto, but I felt much better than I had in a long time. I felt as though a weight had been lifted from my shoulders, and I couldn't help but smile inwardly. Outside I retained the mask of the hitokiri. I ignored the rain that had begun to fall, slightly enjoying the cool water as it streamed down my face.

Just as I got close to the place I supposed I could call my home for the time I felt the ki of someone I had never seen the like of before. Just as I sensed him a sword flew from the darkness, nearly flying through my shoulder but missing as I turned my shoulders. 'Shinsengumi?' I thought, studying the man in front of me. He was clothed all in black, a cloth over his mouth and nose, and he held another sword with a chain on the end of the hilt. 'No, you're a hired assassin like me.'

I sighed inwardly, I had hoped not to have to kill tonight, but I couldn't always get what I wanted. I readied myself, waiting for him to make the first move. He suddenly lunged for me, sword flying outward, before I could get a good shot in at him the chain had been looped around my chest and torso, effectively pinning my arms to my side. I fought as they began to tighten, squeezing the air from my lungs and putting insane pressure on my ribcage. My eyes suddenly widened and I had to hold in a cry of pain. A couple ribs had been snapped.

At that point the man leaped down from the roof he had landed on. I met him in midair, flipping the very sword he had tried to kill me with earlier and ending his own life by dragging the blade down the center of his face and all the way through him. Blood spattered me and the ground around me. I felt the warmth of it slide down my cheek as the cross-shaped scar began to bleed. It did that when I killed, I had never quite understood it. I looked on it as my father telling me what he thought of my current position in the world. I fell to one knee in the mud, gasping slightly for air. My broken ribs were giving me hell, and I painfully dragged air into my lungs. I suddenly stopped. There was someone in front of me. I raised my head to see a woman standing there, blood dripping from her clothes and umbrella.

I was shocked. Where had this woman come from? I inhaled sharply as she spoke, and pain thundered through my torso. "You. You made the bloody rain fall," she murmured, not loudly, but enough that I could easily hear it. I couldn't hold back a gasp, and pain roared through me, black creeping into the edges of my vision.

The woman raised a hand in my fading vision, reaching for me. "You're bleeding…" I blinked, trying to fight back the wave of unconsciousness that threatened to consume me. "Let me help you."

She had come close to me without my noticing, and I had to keep from flinching when I noticed her beside me. She grabbed my hand and looped my arm around her neck, and this time I did flinch when she touched me. She ignored it, putting her other arm around my chest. Unknowingly she squeezed my ribs, and I went under a wave of black without my consent.

* * *

HM: Much different. There is no Kiyosato (did I spell that right? O.o) But there is a Tomoe, and she's gonna help Kenshin cause he's hurt! I'm changing it a lot… Hope you like, please review! 

PS: ARGH! I'm sorry about the chapter confusion, but I fixed it!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Tomoe)

I became more worried when the man, no, boy I was holding up let out a moan and sagged against me, his weight bearing down on me. I nearly fell, but I braced myself and was able to remain standing.

I began to walk, doggedly pulling the boy with me. He was fairly light for someone his size, and I was grateful for that. I stumbled slightly and the boy let out another moan, his head lolling sideways to rest on my shoulder.

After only a few minutes I made it to the inn I was staying at. Luckily no one was currently at the front, so I was able to get the boy up to my room with no interference. I pushed open my door and walked inside, carefully laying the boy down while I lit some candles.

I brought my futon closer to where the boy was laying, pulling the unconscious form onto it. He made no more sounds even as I pulled off his gi and examined his pale chest. He was surprisingly thin, and I could see chain marks along his ribcage, stomach, and arms. I suspected the chains had broken a few ribs, explaining why he had passed out when I had tried to help him stand.

While I was bandaging him up I looked up just in time to see his eyes snap open. He began to sit up, but I held him down and he gave me a harsh look. "Who are you?"

"My name is Tomoe Yukishiro. I helped you after you passed out." I replied calmly finishing up my work.

He narrowed startling amber eyes. "You. You're the woman in the rain." His let hand flew to his side. "Where are my swords?"

I sighed inwardly and gestured vaguely to where I had put them, with his slightly bloodstained gi. "They're here, don't worry."

I took his moment of silence to study him a bit more. He was small, with naturally pale skin and a feminine frame. In the dim flickering light from the candles around us his hair shimmered with red and gold, tied in a high samurai topknot. His eyes though, they were what threw my senses. They were an intimidating yet beautiful amber, boring into my own eyes with a fierce intensity. I could see something there that was surprising. They were not the eyes of the boy he was, but ones of an older man. He had seen far more than someone his age should have.

"What is your name?" I asked him, breaking the quiet that had descended upon us.

He hesitated. "Himura. I am Kenshin Himura."

I handed him his navy gi, leaving the swords. He took it tentatively, pulling it on slowly, being careful of his torso. "Nice to meet you. You've got a few broken ribs, but I took care of that." I studied him in silence. "How old are you Kenshin?"

He seemed a bit thrown at my question, but he answered. "Seventeen."

I frowned. Still a boy, and obviously caught up in the revolution. He suddenly stood, grabbing his swords and shoving them through his belt. "Arigatou, for your help, but I must be going," he said, going to my door. He left without another word.

"Good-bye Kenshin." I murmured. "May Kami-sama keep you safe in these hard times."

* * *

(Kenshin)

Little did Tomoe know I had heard her final comment, and it confused me. Why would she worry about someone like me?

I made back to the inn with no more trouble, going straight to my room to rest. I sat by the window, my customary place. Staring out at the cloudy rainy sky I sighed, sad that I wouldn't be able to fly again for some time.

I stood and went to my door, telling one of the maids that I was not to be disturbed. I warned her easily enough with my voice, and she shakily nodded.

"Arigatou." I said softly, giving her a gentle smile. The men at the inn irritated me, but I tried to be kind to the women.

Her ki relaxed and she smiled. "I'll make sure no one bothers you Himura-san."

I nodded to her and returned to my room. I shut my door and sat by the window again, spreading out my senses. No men were near, and many were sleeping.

I decided to risk it. I removed my gi and snapped my fingers, sighing in relief as I stretched my wings. I settled down in my spot, wrapping my wings around myself for warmth. It felt good to have them out, even through there was a risk of being seen. As long as I remained awake I could sense anyone coming close.

I sat silently, closing my eyes. My torso was still throbbing slightly and I whistled lowly, sending my magic out through my ribs. I mended what turned out to be three broken ribs and the bruising along my chest, stomach, and arms. After this was finished I yawned. Using my magic had tired me out further. Before I could resist I drifted off into a deep healing sleep, not noticing one crucial thing: my wings were still visible.

* * *

(Tomoe)

After Kenshin left I changed my slightly bloody clothes and cleaned myself up some. I washed my umbrella and then headed out into the dying rain. I needed a job, and another place to stay, and I knew an inn nearby that make take me on.

The woman that owned the inn was named Okami, and she accepted me into her service. She showed me where I could stay and gave me an extra kimono. "So you'll match the other girls," she told me.

While I was going back to the main room to get my things where I had left them I noticed a sound through one of the door. I moved closer, pushing open the door a crack. I gasped. 'Kenshin?'

It was Kenshin, and he had wings! I moved into the room, shutting the door behind me. I walked closer to him, stepping lightly so I wouldn't wake him.

The wings were very large, covered in shining crystal feathers. They were wrapped around his thin body like sparkling blankets. I put out a tentative hand to touch them, stroking the feathers lightly.

His breath caught sharply and his amber eyes snapped open. He was on his feet in an instant, focused on me. His beautiful wings flared out on instinct, feathers puffing out in an attempt to make him look more intimidating. 'Almost like a bird….' I thought.

His eyes suddenly widened. "Tomoe…" he whispered. His wings suddenly wilted. "I've been found…" He fell to the floor, and I gasped as he brought his wings closer to his body, this time making himself smaller. "Are you going to turn me in?"


	10. Chapter 10

ARGH! It's taken so long because I had writer's block and my computer decided to crash and burn. But it's finally up and running again. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

(Kenshin)

I had been discovered. My wings had been seen, and no doubt I was going to be turned in to men for money.

I kept my wings as close to myself as I could, crouching on the ground in front of Tomoe. I didn't know why she was here, but that was the last thing on my mind.

I kept my eyes down, afraid of what she was going to say. I was utterly shocked when I felt gentle fingers slip under my chin, raising my face to her smiling one. I looked up at her with wide eyes.

"I wouldn't turn you in Kenshin," she murmured, helping me to stand. "Not for any amount of money. That's not what friends do."

I blinked. "Friends?" I whispered in disbelief.

She nodded with another smile. "Hai, friends. You can trust me Kenshin." She grinned. "I think they're beautiful, and they make you cuter."

For the first time in over a year I felt my cheeks burn as I flushed deeply. She laughed lightly, a beautiful sound to my ears, her dark eyes sparkling. My stomach felt all tingly and I gulped slightly. "Um, a-arigatou Tomoe…" I stammered. I smacked myself mentally. I was being stupid.

She put out a hand hesitantly. "Can I touch?" I nodded shakily and she began to stoke my feathers gently. As her slender fingers went through my feathers I felt a sense of lethargy and peace creep over me. My eyelids grew heavy and felt my entire body relax. If felt so good…

I sighed in pleasure as she continued to play with my feathers and I suddenly started mentally as a full throaty hum sounded in the room. It was me! I was…purring? 'I can purr?' I thought, but I was distracted as Tomoe removed her fingers from my wings. I had to restrain a whimper of protest.

She was smiling with laughter in her eyes, and I grinned sheepishly, my cheeks flushing for the second time in less than 10 minutes. "You'd better hid those pretty wings of yours," she said. I whistled and they faded, and she turned to leave. "I'll see you around Kenshin. I work here now."

Well, that solved the mystery of why she was here. I nodded to her. "Arigatou Tomoe, for understanding."

She waved it off with a gentle smile. "Goodbye Kenshin."

I grinned when she left. I had a friend.

* * *

(Tomoe)

Over the next few weeks I got to know Kenshin very well, but one thing was worrying me. I didn't know what he did. I at first thought he was just a soldier, but something was telling me otherwise. I couldn't work up the courage to ask him either.

He was young, but he had wisdom beyond his years and I found myself easily getting along with him. He was easy to connect with, and when I was with him he usually released the illusion on his wings. They were beautiful, and I still found myself in awe of them.

After nearly a month and a half I finally got the courage to ask him about himself. I found Katsura-san and asked him to give Kenshin the day off. He gave me a knowing smile and a nod. I bowed to him with a happy 'Arigatou!'

I found Kenshin resting in his room. He had been out late the night before, so he had been getting some well earned sleep. I walked closer to him; though I stayed back a little.

"Kenshin." I called. The instant his name left my lips his eyes snapped open, one hand shooting for his sword. I spoke again. "It's me Kenshin."

He blinked, and then re-sheathed the sword. "Forgive me Tomoe. I was startled."

I smiled, now venturing closer. I had expected that, so I had been standing farther back for a reason. "It's alright, I expected that. Katsura-san has given you the day off Kenshin."

His violet tinged eyes lit up. "Really? Well, I've got somewhere I want to take you, let's go!"

I was a bit shocked when he took a hold of my hand, leading me from the inn. We walked away from the town, and after a while we ended up walking hand in hand. I was happier than I had been in a while, just being with Kenshin.

I looked over and giggled when I saw a blush dusting his cheeks. He looked at me. "What? Why are you laughing?"  
I laughed out loud then. "You're blushing."

The blush deepened and he looked away. I squeezed his hand gently. "Tomoe…" he said softly. "Today is my birthday. I turn 18 today. It's kind of strange the way Katsura-san gave me this day off."

I grinned as we stopped in a clearing by the river. "Well Happy Birthday Kenshin." I kissed his scarred cheek and blushed again to rival his hair. We sat together on the ground, and I leaned against him, setting my head on his shoulder. "Kenshin…" I murmured. "What happened to you?"

He looked at me in surprise. "Nani?"

"How did you get this scar?" I said, tracing it with a finger. "What is your past?"

He looked down, sighing. "I was wondering when you would ask me that." He sighed again heavily, and I started to tell him he didn't have to, but he cut me off. "It's fine Tomoe, you deserve to know. I grew up in the Kyoto Mountains in a little cabin with my father. When I was fifteen I gained my wings. About 3 months after that men attacked our mountain. I tried to lead them away from the cabin, away from my father, but they didn't take the bait. I was shot down, and when I woke I found my cabin burned to the ground, along with my father." His voice caught and he took in a shuddering breath. I laced my fingers in his and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. He smiled thankfully at me, and then continued. "I flew away, for how long I don't remember. I finally fell from the sky, breaking a wing, an ankle, and a wrist. I also got the scar then. A woman named Karei found me and nursed me back to health. I stayed with her for about a year, then I came here."

I was shocked. "What about your mother?"

"She died when I was four. I was raised by my father," he said softly.

I pulled at his gi, pulling the cloth from his thin body. "Let me see those wings of yours." He snapped his fingers and they appeared, shining in the sun. I ran my fingers through the feathers and saw him relax, the strange purring noise filling the air again.

"Kenshin?" I murmured. "What do you do for Katsura-san?"

His back immediately stiffened and he drew his wings away from me. "I…"

I hugged his shoulders from behind, setting my face in the crook of his neck. "You don't have to tell me. I wouldn't hate you for it. I could never hate you Kenshin."

He sighed. "Battousai…"

I paused. "Battousai? You?"

He nodded, his shoulders slumping. I squeezed him tightly. "I don't hate you Kenshin. I can tell you don't enjoy that."

"Tomoe…" he breathed, turning to look at me. I found myself pressed against his bare chest as his wings wrapped around me. "I love you…"

I gasped, looking up into his violet eyes. He closed the distance between us and took my lips with his. I closed my eyes, sinking into his kiss.

He pulled away a moment later. "Kenshin, aishiteru."

He smiled, the true joy on his face there for the first time. "Would you marry me Tomoe?"

I smiled and nodded happily. "Hai Kenshin."

He stood, offering me a hand. "Fly with me Tomoe."

I gasped. "Fly?"

He nodded as I took his hand and stood. "Join me in my second home." He lifted me into his arms. "Hold on to my neck, tightly." I wrapped my arms around his neck as his wings. Within a few strong strokes of his wings we were into the air.

I closed my eyes, then Kenshin's voice echoed in my ear. "Look Tomoe."

I looked down and gasped in awe. "It's beautiful!" The river stretched beneath us like a shining blue ribbon. Kenshin chuckled, swooping closer. I squealed, tightening my hold on his neck as he laughed.

He flew above the river, close enough that I could touch the surface. He flew higher after a moment, and I blinked as he sank again. "Kenshin?"

I looked at his face, shocked to see his face scrunched in pain. His chest began to heave beneath my side.

I looked down again. The water was getting closer. A whistling noise began to sound along with each of Kenshin's breaths. "Kenshin!" I said, fear beginning to flood through me. "What's wrong?"

"Can't…breathe…" he managed to whistle out. With that his eyes rolled up, his wings crumpled and we fell. I hit the water at a fairly quick speed, and I could hear the splash as Kenshin hit not far from me. I broke the surface, looking for Kenshin. I ducked under the water, seeing Kenshin sinking into the depths. I dove for him, grabbing hold of his arm and pulling him up.

I hauled him to the edge, pushing him onto the shore. My strength was fading quickly as I held on against the raging waters. I barely saw him breathing as my vision faded out and I knew no more.

* * *

Eee…. Hope you like it, please review! 


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry the update is so late, I had a bit of a writer's block, but I beat it into the ground. Hope you enjoy this update!

* * *

Chapter 11

As I came to I began to cough, spitting out water. I breathed deeply, sitting up on the rocky ground. I was drenched in freezing water, and the day was quickly turning to night, meaning it was getting colder quickly. I shivered, wrapping my arms around myself for warmth.

I stood shakily, trying to remember what had happened. I had asked Tomoe to marry me, and then I had taken her flying. I couldn't breathe, and then…

I looked around me, searching for Tomoe. She was nowhere to be found. I tried to rise into the air, but my wings were frozen with water. I instead ran, going downstream to look for Tomoe.

"Tomoe!" I cried. "Tomoe! Answer me!" There was no answer to my calls, and I began to get worried. I looked up at the sky, knowing it was going to rain. I could feel fear sneaking into my mind as I thought to my first tragedy in the rain, the night I had lost my father.

Rain began to fall around me, and I grew more frantic in my search. I found a waterfall and I cried out in fear when I spotted Tomoe's scarf caught on a branch at the bottom of the falls. Hardly caring for my own safety I flung myself from the cliff, using my frozen wings to glide shakily to the ground. I hit the ground quickly, hissing in pain as my ankle twisted beneath me.

I pushed myself up, standing on the ankle despite the pain the flooded through me. Each step was agony, but I kept moving, going towards Tomoe's scarf.

I suddenly tripped and fell, sprawling out full-length on the ground. I lay there for only a split second; I pushed myself back up, gritting my teeth. It took me some time to climb all the way to my feet, but I made it there. My wings spread slightly to help my balance, I continued towards the scarf.

I finally reached it, picking it up and looking at it in horror. Blood covered one end of it, staining it dark. I looked up, and my eyes widened. Tomoe lay a little farther down the river, motionless in the dirt.

I ran to her, gathering her into my arms. "Tomoe! Tomoe, wake up!" She was as pale as snow, face peaceful. I shook her, warm tears filling my eyes. "Onegai koishii…"

Her bottomless eyes fluttered open, clouded and barely seeing me. Her smile was shaky. "Anata…you're…" she coughed, shaking in my arms. I tightened my grip on her, sniffling as I tried to hold back the tears. "You're okay…" She coughed again, blood spotting her lips.

I ran gentle fingers over the wound through her stomach, caused by a broken branch, which was still in the wound. "It's alright Tomoe…" I whispered. "I'll heal you…"

She wiped away tears I hadn't known were flowing. "It's okay…anata…Ai-aishiteru…"

She fell limp in my arms, and my eyes widened. "Tomoe?" I gathered her closer. "Tomoe? Wake up Tomoe! Don't leave me alone!" It was no use. I lowered my head over her body and sobbed, holding her close. I had finally found someone to accept me, only to have my gift, my curse, take her away. I raised my head, screaming my grief to the skies that were crying along with me. I was lost…

* * *

I don't remember how I managed to get back to the city. All I know is that I buried Tomoe's body by the very river that had taken her from me, digging a grave with my bare hands. After that I wandered aimlessly, barely having the sense to hide my wings. With my ankle twisted the way it was I only aggravated it more as I walked back towards the city. I made it to the town, where I finally collapsed from exhaustion and pain.

* * *

(Iizuka) 

I was walking through the streets when I suddenly got the sense that something was wrong. I looked around, fearing that the Shisengumi were suddenly going to burst out of the buildings around me. Night was their favorite time to hunt. Nothing came to my senses and I continued on my way.

I was out looking for the return of Himura-san. He had gone out with Tomoe some time ago, and Katsura-san had told me to go look for him. I was wandering around the outskirts of town, looking around for the redheaded hitokiri, but so far I had had no success.

Again my senses were drawn to a place nearby, and I finally spotted what was causing it. A figure lay motionless on the ground, stretched out full-length on the dirt. I moved cautiously closer, creeping towards the person. I spotted the flaming red hair pulled into a high topknot and gasped. Himura-san!

I ran to his side, quickly rolling him over onto his back. His features were as pale as snow, and he was bare-chested. There were a few minor cuts on him, but nothing too serious. His right ankle was swollen, black and blue beneath the stained and torn hakama he wore. He made no move, and I slapped his face slightly to receive a response.

There was nothing, no fluttering of dark lashes against pale skin, no twitch in his face. I swore, wondering what could have happened to him, the Hitokiri Battousai himself, that had gotten him this far into unconsciousness. I pressed the back of my hand to his forehead and swore loudly again. He was burning hot to the touch, and I discovered his breathing was short and almost non-dectectable, accompanied by a barely beating heart.

I lifted him into my arms, not wanting to toss him over a shoulder for fear of any broken ribs or such. I ran as fast as I could to the Ishin headquarters, still swearing under my breath at the boy in my arms.

* * *

(Katsura) 

I was meditating quietly in my rooms when Iizuka's voice came to my ears from just outside my door. I looked up immediately.

"Katsura-san! You'd better come quickly sir!"

I rose quickly and went to the door, sliding it open to see Iizuka's troubled face. He looked both worried and angry at the same time, and I couldn't help wondering what had happened. "What is it Iizuka?"

He frowned, turning to lead me away from my door. "It's Himura-san sir. I found him, and it's not good."

I frowned as well, increasing my pace slightly as Iizuka stopped in front of Kenshin's door. He slid it open, and I looked inside to see a still form on the futon in the center of the floor. My frown grew deeper as I studied the boy on the bed, kneeling beside him. His skin was paler than normal, throwing the cross scar on his face into sharp relief and making his hair seem redder than normal. His breathing was short and strained, and his cheeks were beginning to flush.

I turned to Iizuka. "Did you send for a doctor?"

He nodded. "Hai. He should be here soon."

I nodded in approval, turning my attention back to the unconscious redhead in front of me. I suddenly blinked. "Did you find Tomoe-san?"

Iizuka shook his head. "Iie Katsura-san. There was no sign of her."

I frowned again, turning to look at Kenshin. 'What happened to you Kenshin?' I was shocked when the amber eyes slid open slightly, looking in my direction. I nearly gasped at the expression in those eyes. They were dull, lifeless, like I had never seen them before. Kenshin's eyes had always been unusually cold, but there had always been that underlying light that I could pick up on. But this time, there was nothing in these eyes, no spark, no life, and no hope. It was as though the boy was no longer there.

Before I could say anything his eyes shut again and he went back into unconsciousness. I stared in disbelief at him, but the arrival of the doctor interrupted my thoughts. I sighed, backing away to allow the doctor room to care for him.

* * *

(Kenshin) 

I slowly opened my eyes to see the ceiling above me. It was blurry for a moment, and I stayed still to allow my vision to clear. When it had done so I looked to my left to see Katsura watching me anxiously.

"K-Katsura-san?" I whispered. My voice was hoarse, as though from disuse, and I had to keep from choking at the dryness of my throat.

He sighed in relief. "Thank Kami-sama." He gave me a few sips of water, which I accepted gratefully, soothing the dryness of my throat. "I thought we were going to lose you Kenshin."

I blinked in surprise. "Nani?"

"You've been here for nearly two weeks Kenshin, burning with fever. The doctor didn't know if you were going to make it," he told me. "Iizuka found you unconscious and barely breathing just in the borders of the city."

My eyes were wide. "Why did they think I was going to die?"

Katsura frowned. "Your heartbeat was very erratic most of the time, and your fever kept getting higher. They couldn't get it to go down, and they said that you had just seemed to lose the will to live."

I sighed, looking away from him. "Gomen nasai Katsura-san, for worrying you."

"It's fine Kenshin." He seemed to hesitate all of the sudden. "What happened to Tomoe-san?"

My eyes hardened. "My wife is dead."

I could feel the surprise in his ki, but he said nothing. "Gomen Kenshin."

I was silent, turning my head to watch the ceiling above me. I felt Katsura's hand on my shoulder. "Get some rest Kenshin. I've gotten another hitokiri to take your place, but I still require your assistance in the rebellion." Before I could ask a question he stood and left. "We'll discuss it later."

I stared. I was no longer a hitokiri? I was…free? I was free from that loathsome job, and I felt as though a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I closed my eyes, preparing to sleep again. 'Tomoe, I promise you. When this war is over, I will never kill again. In your honor koishii.'


	12. Chapter 12

For sake of my plot, Enishi Yukishiro is the older sibling, not the younger. He heard of Tomoe's death, and the basic rules apply as in Reflections of Samurai X. He still wants revenge, but this time, well, you'll find out. (insert evil laugh here) Enjoy!

Chapter 12

(Kenshin)

I raised my face to the setting sun, closing my eyes. A warm breeze flowed past me, lifting my hair and my spirits. My body was battered, bleeding from numerous cuts, and I was tired beyond belief. My right ankle, now swollen again from fighting on it, was throbbing, but I remained standing, carefully balancing my weight on my left foot. I slowly turned to look behind me, pulling my sword from my belt. I had lost the wakazachi in the fight, so I flung the sheath aside.

I raised the katana, still in its sheath, and thrust it into the dirt. Turning, I limped from the battlefield. Hitokiri Battousai died there, left on the battlefield of Toba Fushimi (sp?). I was free.

Once I made it away from the sight of others I released my wings and rose into the air. The pressure on my ankle lifted. I didn't heal it yet, I wanted to get away from the place and get back on the ground so I could rest.

I flew until the sun had faded from the sky, and then I finally landed. I left my wings out, glad to be alone. My senses were drawn behind me before I could heal my ankle. 'Someone's here…' I thought, quickly hiding my wings and pulling on my gi. My swollen ankle began to throb again, but I pushed it to the back of my mind.

A few men stepped from the trees, the one in the front tall with fading brown hair. It was about half white, and while it confused me I had no time to think on it. When he saw me his eyes widened. "You…"

'Kuso…' I cursed inwardly. I didn't expect to run into anybody out here, and I had no weapon. I was helpless. I took a step back, growling low in my throat.

The man's eyes glided over me, and when he spotted the way I kept my weight off my right ankle he grinned. "You are injured. Perfect…"

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you want?"

"I want you," he said, still smiling in a sly way that made a shiver run down my spine. "My name is Enishi. You killed my sister, and I will make you pay."

My eyes widened. "Your sister?" I couldn't help letting out a gasp. "Tomoe…" I took another stumbling step back as he took one forward. "S-stay away!" For once in my life I was afraid. I could barely walk without pain; I was tired and suffering from blood loss. The murderous look in his eyes frightened me. I cursed myself, wishing that I had kept my katana.

Enishi was beside me before I could react, his hand flashing out to wrap around my swollen ankle. He squeezed, and I screamed as my leg buckled beneath me, sending me to the ground. "Hai!" Enishi's voice roared my ear. "Scream!" His grip tightened and I felt the bone snap in my ankle. With what strength I had left I pumped magic through my skin.

I heard Enishi yelp and smelled burning flesh as my vision faded out and I knew no more.

* * *

(Enishi)

My eyes wide in rage, I raised my hand to see the Battousai limp in front of me. I looked at my hand confused to see it red, smoke rising from my skin. I wrapped my fingers in the front of the small man's gi, lifting him to study him. His breathing was shallow, face pale. I snorted in disgust, throwing him over a shoulder and walking away. My men followed me silently, although I could feel their uncertainty.

I grinned to myself. 'You will pay Battousai, for the death of my sister.'

I arrived at the carriage we had used, climbing with the Battousai. "Take us home." The carriage began to move, and I dumped the man on the seat opposite me.

Pulling out chains I shackled his wrists together behind his back and his ankles. I was not gentle as I handled the ankle I had broken and he yelped, eyes opening.

I grinned maliciously. "In pain Battousai?" He did not speak, only glared at me with those amber eyes of his. I picked him up by the front of his gi again, slamming his back into the wall as hard as I could. I felt his breath whoosh from his lungs as I got in his face. "You listen to me well demon. You killed my sister. I will make you pay. I will make you pay for every life you took, for every pain you've caused me."

His face twisted in disgust and he spat in my face. I backhanded him viciously, slamming his head into the wall. I wrapped my hand around his slender neck. "I will break you…" I whispered with malice, leaning close to put my lips against his ear. "I will make you scream and beg for death by my hand. You are _mine_…"

I pulled back, looking into his gold eyes. They were full of resilience, but I could see his fear, however slight. I smiled, squeezing his throat tightly. He choked, hands trying to stop me, but they were held fast.

I watched passively as his face began to pale and his movements slowed. I released him and he fell heavily to the floor, gasping for breath.

I pulled a collar and leash from my pocket. "It begins when we reach my home. Which should be any moment." I calmly strapped the collar around his neck, tugging on the leash. "On you feet."

He glared up at me, refusing to stand. "My ankle is broken," he growled.

I backhanded him. "Do not speak without permission." I tugged again. "Up." When he still didn't stand I pulled him up forcefully by the leash while he choked and gagged. As he stumbled he put weight on the ankle and screamed; the leg buckling.

I sighed as he hit the floor, and dragged him back up, throwing him roughly over a shoulder again. Just then the carriage stopped, just as I had suspected, and I pushed open the door and stepped out.

My men milled into the hall behind me. My castle wasn't very large, but it served me well. "Send for a doctor." I commanded, walking towards my room. "Send him to my room."

I heard a faint. "Hai," from one of them, but I paid no attention. The only reason I wanted the doctor was because I needed the Battousai to be able to stand. I wanted to be able to freely have my fun with him. I threw the man on the floor, and he coughed as his breath left him again.

"I need you unconscious." I growled. "Might as well start my fun now." With that I began to throw punches and kicks at him, smiling as he cried out in pain.

I heard my door open, and I punched him one final time. His eyes were closed, and he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Brace the ankle." I commanded the doctor as I stalked past him. "Nothing else." I left the room, gesturing to a nearby guard. "I want no one in that room until I return in the morning."

I grinned to myself. 'And in the morning, the torture will begin…'

* * *

Oooo… Hope ya'll like it! 


	13. Chapter 13

OOOO! I'm on a role! I guess my muse just had a total breakout with this story. I hope you guys like the new developments.

Chapter 13

(Kenshin)

I groaned as I opened my eyes. My body was afire with pain; the major points my ankle and my throat. I turned my head, looking around me. Enishi was just walking into the room, and he smiled evilly. "You're finally awake."

I let my cheek fall back to the floor, too exhausted to waste my time. My eyes drifted closed again, but I was suddenly yanked up by my ponytail. I yelped, tears springing to my eyes unbidden. He backhanded me, his hand landing across the forming bruise where he had hit me before. I hissed in pain, cracking my eyes open.

His furious face hovered in front of mine. "Are you ready to atone for what you have done?" He released my hair, and then it fell loose around my face, considerably shorter. He waved my topknot in front of me. "I don't think you'll need this."

I growled, but he picked me up by my gi. His sword flashed as he cut at my clothing, not bothering to avoid my flesh. My hakama was sheared off above my knees, and I flinched as he cut into my thighs.

He carried me somewhere, his grip on my gi preventing me from looking around. My hands and ankles were still shackled, so I could do nothing.

His grin reappeared. "Prepare yourself Battousai." I had no time to react as he threw me. I landed in a pot of water, and immediately began to scream as the burning water scaled my skin. I flailed, struggling to escape. I could almost feel my skin burning.

Enishi pulled me out after not long. My gi had fused to my skin, and I struggled to bring my hands around to claw it from my body, but to no avail. The man laughed at my pain. He threw me to the ground, the harsh ground on my glossy red skin pure agony. He pulled my arms above my head, unhooking the clamps and shackling me to the wall.

I merely breathed, my body trembling. My attention was called when a white hot poker came into my view. I shrank away from it as it neared my scarred cheek, my eyes wide in fear.

Enishi chuckled. "Afraid?"

I couldn't do anything but stare at the poker that was resting dangerously close to my skin. I was terrified beyond belief, and I could feel my breath and heart speeding up. My fingers began to tingle above me, as did my lips. He grinned. "You're hyperventilating. How funny." My eyes flicked to his face, and then my body was sent spiraling into pain as he rested the poker on my left shoulder. My vision whited out as I screamed, twisting my body to try and escape the pain. My vision was fading…Reality fled.

* * *

(Enishi)

I watched as he writhed, satisfaction in my mind. I had only just begun to torture him and already he was cracking. I removed the iron, and I was surprised when he kept screaming. I frowned, putting the poker down. He continued shrieking, twisting in the shackles. I studied him pensively. His eyes were wild and glazed, and I growled, grabbing his neck and pushing him against the wall. His screams were choked off and I watched as he focused now clear eyes on me. "Would you shut up!" I snarled, tightening my grip.

All color fled from his lips, and his breath quickened. I finally saw true fear in his eyes, and somehow it didn't inspire the reaction in me I had hoped for. I started to speak again, but he suddenly began to gasp, his body trembling.

I raised an eyebrow as whistling gasps began to escape him. I released his throat, backing away a little. He continued to gasp, and I grew surprised as his lips began to acquire a bluish tinge from lack of air.

I watched with curiosity, when his body fell limp and all sound ceased. I could almost hear his heart fail and stop beating. I jumped for him. "Breathe you!" I cried. "I can't play with a dead man!"

I unshackled him, pulling his unresponsive form to the floor. I pulled something from my pocket, a syringe. I had known I might nearly kill him, so I had prepared a serum that would contract the muscles in his heart, hopefully restarting it. (Does Musei know if this exists? Does Musei care? Nope!)

I plunged the needle into his chest, injecting the liquid into him. His body jerked and he began to cough. I pulled the needle away and tossed it over my shoulder.

"Kuso Battousai." I snarled. "So eager to die? I will not allow it! You belong to _me_! I decide when you die!"

He said nothing, merely slumped down unconscious. I growled again, furious with the small man in front of me. I kicked him roughly, sending his thin body skidding across the floor. His face twisted in pain, and he slowly opened his eyes.

I stalked over to the door, clenching my fists. I would leave him alone for now, before I killed him myself. I could have more fun with him later. 'Besides,' I thought with a smirk. 'Torture can come in the form of staying alone, without food and water, and steadily worsening conditions.'

* * *

(Kenshin)

After Enishi left I passed out, not waking for a long time. When I woke again it was dark, the only light coming from the still smoldering coals of the fire beneath the pot I had been thrown into earlier. I groaned as my body reminded me painfully of what had happened. I tried to move, but every movement sent waves of agony through me. I felt tempted to use my magic to heal myself, but when I tried to do so my magic sparked and died. I grew afraid as my wings flickered into view. I tried frantically to hide them, but it didn't work.

I swore reflexively. My magic was gone. I was too weak and used up. I sighed, settling back down against the floor. Enishi would discover my wings, and use them in other ways to torture me. For now I was just glad he was gone, so I could spend time and recover my strength.

I rested fitfully, drifting in and out of dreams and nightmares. I relieved Tomoe's death quite a few times, along with my own father's. I woke myself with my own screams more than once. I sighed again, wrapping my wings around myself for the slight warmth they gave. They were battered, the feathers no longer shining and ragged. I shivered in the cold room, and gave into sleep once again.

* * *

I was so _thirsty_. My mouth was a parched desert, my throat so dry I could barely swallow well. I rubbed at my hand, pinching some of my skin as Hiko had taught me to check for my condition. I sighed heavily, wincing as it hurt my throat. I was severely dehydrated, and the last time I could remember having a drink was nearly 3 days ago. I was going to die if I didn't find some water, and soon.

I had tried to use the pot that had been used on me earlier, but Enishi must have had it emptied while I was unconscious the first time. There was no water, no food, nothing in the room. I was hungry, though the feeling had faded into just a bit of lightheadedness and weakness. I looked out the tiny window, frowning when I saw the sky darkening again. Nighttime was the worst; it was always freezing cold and too dark for me to see anything around me. I was growing to fear the time I had usually worked the best in.

Fear. That was a new concept for me. I had never really felt fear during my years working at the Battousai, but now it was present almost constantly in my mind. I had told myself that I wouldn't crack, but Enishi was insane, and I had no protection whatsoever from him. And now, with my wings out and visible it would only get worse.

As the room was shrouded in dark I curled up in my corner, wrapping my arms around my knees and my wings all the way around me. It provided very little warmth, but I did what I could to keep from freezing to death. I shivered as the room's temperature began to plummet.

I fought the tiredness creeping around my mind, but soon I lost the battle to the darkness, slumping to the floor in the cold.

* * *

(Enishi)

I finally decided to return to the room in the late evening of the 4th day. I was totally surprised that when I opened the door I saw him curled in a far corner, chest still rising and falling, although barely. He was so skinny I could see every rib. He had been thin when I had first caught him, but the days without food had worsened it. He was pale and his eyes were sunken far in. There were black circles around his eyes, evident signs of little sleep.

But what really shocked me were the two feathered wings attached to his back. I crept closer so I wouldn't wake him. I wanted to study these wings. They were faded, just like the rest of him, but quite large and obviously capable of carrying him in flight. I grinned to myself. 'Time to wake Battousai…'

I moved forward and planted my foot on the left wing, twisting my heel into the flesh. Battousai came to with a loud scream of agony, frantically trying to pull away from me. I lifted my foot slowly, and he looked up at me with dull eyes. "Good, you're awake."

I pulled out an object from my pocket, a whip I had been preparing for the last four days. Battousai's eyes widened as he looked at it, and he shrank away from me in desperation. I unfurled the whip in one smooth motion and slashed it across his pale back. He screamed, back arching as the whip cut a deep laceration into his skin. I whipped him again, this time cutting across his chest. Again he cried out, trying to scramble away from me. His pain thrilled me, and I looked over to see my sister standing near me. "Tomoe…" I murmured. Her eyes were sad, her face in a frown. "I will make you smile again. His payment for your death!"

I continued to lash the Battousai, and I finally decided to quit when he was reduced to sobs, merely crying on the floor as I hit him. I snorted in disgust, tucking my whip into my back pocket again. "Pathetic." I looked to Tomoe, confused to see her still sad. I shook it off, and sent for a doctor to send down some water. He could go without food, but he needed water soon or he would die. I could not have fun with a dead man, as I had said before.


	14. Chapter 14

WARNING! – RAPE SCENE! If you don't like it, please don't read it. Don't complain to me please, I have warned you. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

(Kenshin)

I had never known my body could feel this much pain. Every limb felt like it was on fire, and the seeping whip lashes on my back, chest, wings, and arms were points of agony.

I wanted nothing more than to pass into darkness, but some part of me knew, to pass out now would mean to never wake up again. I was too dehydrated; I couldn't survive much longer without water.

I lay on the floor, bleeding and gasping for air. I faintly heard someone come into the room, and I felt ropes twisting around my wrists, tying my arms behind me yet again. I didn't even try to resist, I was too tired. I couldn't even speak, my throat was too dry.

I was brought out of my stupor when there was the sound of the door slamming. I barely cared, but when the smell of water drifted to me I struggled to sit up. I saw a bowl of water before me, and I crawled to it on my knees.

I didn't care anymore; I put my face down to the bowl and sucked up the water like an animal. It was cool and refreshing, soothing my throat. I finished it all too quickly; it had not quenched my thirst.

I licked at the bowl, trying to get every last drop. I settled down to the floor, now tired and nearing the end of my strength. I was very confused about the whole situation. Why did Enishi feel the need to torture me? What was wrong with me? The accident a few days ago had terrified me.

I could still feel the effects, even after so many days. I had completely lost track of time, so I didn't even know how many days it had been. My lungs burned, making me recall the horrible feeling of being crushed, my lungs crumpling within me.

I shuddered, from both fear and cold. I wrapped aching, whip mark-laced wings around myself, trying to get warm. It was nearly winter, and it was freezing in my stone prison.

I leaned against the wall, resting for a moment. Although I had had water I was still weak. Lack of food was taking its toll on my body, and I couldn't stay standing for long, nor could I stay upright at all.

I looked up towards the small window, noting the snow beginning to blow through it. I shivered again, huddling in the shelter of my wings. It was going to be a long night.

No matter how hard I tried I began to feel sleepy. I fought it, knowing that it was too cold, and I was too weak. I wouldn't survive the night if I slept, my slowing metabolism wouldn't be able to keep me warm and I would freeze.

My head began to nod against my will, and I jerked and stood up, hoping that walking around would keep me awake. After a while my feet began to grow numb, and I stumbled and fell. The last thing I remembered was the bright flash of pain I felt as my head struck the floor, and then everything went black.

* * *

(Enishi)

I finally decided to return for the Battousai about two days after I whipped him. I opened the door to see the demon still on the floor, a small puddle of blood beneath his head. What surprised me the most was my sister's form kneeling beside him, one hand hovering over his bloodstained shoulder.

I stalked closer, yanking the Battousai up by what was left of his hair. He did not react, merely hung from my fingers. I shook him, slapping his face. "Wake up my oni!_(demon)_"

He did nothing, and I snarled, throwing him to the ground. He landed in a limp boneless heap and I kicked him violently. Tomoe's sad face leered in my mind and I locked my fingers around the demon's slender throat, lifting him into the air.

The lack of air finally made him wake up choking and I dropped him roughly. "I'm glad you're still alive Battousai." I growled, bending towards him. I idly examined his skinny body, noting the infection setting into several of the whip marks.

The eyes that stared at me were dull and clouded, barely seeing me at all. It was a bit unnerving and I dragged him up by his hair again. He did nothing and I studied his face curiously. When I did so I growled in annoyance. "You've retreated into yourself in an effort to stay alive. How pathetic and weak. Besides, I know a way to draw you out."

I could faintly feel the heat from his skin, the onset of fever from infection. I saw a flicker of fear in his eyes, and then it was gone, buried within the emotionless mask again. I threw him to the floor once again, and then picked up the collar and leash I had. I buckled the leather around my demon's neck, dragging him to the door. He finally crawled to his feet as I was opening the door, standing passively behind me. He walked silently as I led him, his feet barely making any sounds as they hit the floor.

I had spent the last two days thinking up new ways to torture him, and I had finally thought up a way to break him, and get some extra personal pleasure. _(Yes, I know, I've made Enishi a sick bastard. But I'm having fun, leave me alone.)_

On the way through the halls I stopped one of the maids, who cringed as I addressed her. "I am not to be disturbed. I will kill anyone who even comes near my rooms, do you hear me?"

She nodded fearfully and scurried along as I continued. I noticed her eyeing the thin man trailing behind me on the leash, but I paid it no mind. I threw the Battousai roughly into my room, and then slammed the door behind me. He had landed on my bed, and it was then I finally saw the man I knew was within that body.

He had backed up against the headboard, knees draw up to his chest and wings flared in front of him. I could barely see his fearful eyes between the feathers, watching me anxiously. I grinned wickedly. "So there is someone in that body of yours."

I walked closer, and I heard a faint whimper from him. I laughed, fully amused at this situation. He knew perfectly well what I intended to do, and I thought it was funny how he seemed to think he could stop me. I pulled a rope from my drawers, coming closer to him. "Are you ready oni?"

He flinched as I said this, but nothing escaped his lips. I roughly grabbed his left wing, twisting it to his right side violently. He let out a cry of pain, trying to pull away from me. I ground fingernails into the skin and he whimpered, the wing going limp in my grasp. I tied it the bed post on his right, turning him over on his back. He was struggling now, though it was useless. I went to the other side of the bed, reaching for his right wing. He flapped it frantically, and buffeted me in the head.

It didn't hurt at all, he had no strength behind the blow, but it got me angry. I backhanded him, slamming his head against the headboard hard enough to stun him. He slid down the wood, eyes fluttering shut as he fought to keep his focus. I used this moment to untie his arms from their position behind him and retie them in front of him. They were only in the way where they were. I then tied his right wing down, rendering him helpless.

I idly looked him over, examining the pale back presented to me. He really was a pretty thing if you thought about it, exotic with his red hair and golden eyes. His thin little body was not much bigger than a woman, and he was just as lithe.

It was about then he regained his senses, and his body bucked violently on the bed. I chuckled. "It's no use my oni. You aren't going _anywhere_…"

* * *

(Kenshin)

Oh Kami… Oh no, no, NO! He couldn't! What was he thinking? I struggled frantically, but with my wings strapped down I was helpless. I wasn't strong enough to do anything, and in this position I was as good as dead.

I felt his hands on my back, sliding down to where my hakama barely hung onto my hips. I bucked my body. "IIE!"

The blow to the back of my head sent my forehead into the headboard again, and I nearly lost consciousness. "It's not good to talk back to your master…"

I blinked rapidly, but in the time that I was trying to focus properly I felt my hakama slide from my legs, leaving me bare. I screamed, hoping that someone would hear and help me. I doubted it, but I would not just let him take me like this!

I pulled my wings back violently, and the resulting strain caused me to cry out again. There was nothing I could do as I heard the sound of his pants hitting the floor not far away from me. I screamed again, twisting in the bonds. My wings were aching, it felt like I was going to pull them out of the sockets, but I kept moving around.

His hands caught my hips, and I bucked again, but the fingers dug into the whip lashes caused so much agony I thought I was going to die. My vision was filled with white, I didn't even care what else was going on now, only that I would not let myself be tortured like this. This wasn't right, I couldn't let it happen!

The next feeling was too much. I flung my head back and screamed until I couldn't make another sound, but even then I screamed. It felt like I was being torn apart from the inside, and the hands on my hips were digging into fresh marks from the whip. Then Enishi began to move, and each movement slammed my whole body forward, banging me into the headboard. I could feel blood trickling down my legs and my forehead, and eventually I gave up what little bit of consciousness I had left and passed into darkness.

* * *

Yes, I know that I've totally gone over the edge. But this is how I like the plot, and this is how it's going to be. Also, I'm surprised no one's figured out what's wrong with Kenshin yet. Why he fell with Tomoe, and all that jazz. I thought I'd given pretty good clues… I hope you still review for me, and I'll post the next chapter soon! 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(Enishi)

I left him there, not returning for a few hours. When I returned my demon was motionless where I had left him. I crouched beside the bed, looking into dull, clouded, lifeless eyes. The only reason I knew he was still alive was the rise and fall of his back.

I grinned. "I think I've broken you Battousai." He did nothing and I chuckled, standing and untying his wings. The bed was littered with loose feathers, and I picked on up, twirling it in my fingers. "Get up Battousai."

He obeyed wordlessly, standing before me on shaky legs. I snapped the leash on his collar, throwing a blanket over his shoulders and wings. "I'll get you clothes later." I got no response, just as I expected. I gave a tug at the leash and he followed me instantly, trailing listlessly behind me.

I led him into my main room. Now that he was trained and obedient I didn't need to keep him in the dungeons anymore. I sat at the table and sent for food for me and clothes for my oni-chan. (little demon)

They were brought and I threw the clothes at the boy besides me. "Get dressed." He did so slowly, having to work around the ropes still tying his hands together in front of him, along with the leash I held.

I ate slowly, enjoying the meat and fruits. The demon sat quietly on the floor beside me, now dressed in a hakama and a ruddy gi. The gi was ripped and torn, just like the hakama, so his wings were not hampered by the clothing. I held a small chunk of bread down to him.

He stared at it, looking confused. I shoved it into his bound hand. "Eat it oni." He took a bite hesitantly, watching me. I went back to my own food.

After a moment I felt a hand on my elbow and looked down into dull pleading eyes. A whimper sounded from his thin, bruised throat, and I saw what he wanted. I was holding a cup of wine, and his golden eyes were trained on it.

I blinked, and then nodded. "Very well." I sent for some water, some part of me knowing he needed it, so I consented to his wishes. Besides, he was begging, which meant he was learning his place as my pet.

A cup of water was placed before me and I handed it to him as he whined. He drank it greedily, and then set the cup on the table.

I put my hand up, and watched as he cringed. He was expecting me to hit him. Instead I patted his head lightly. "Good oni. You are learning."

He shrank down beneath my hand, but did not try to run. I grinned slightly. I had myself a pet.

* * *

One year later I still marveled at how blindly obedient he was. He did whatever I said, and I was growing tired of no resistance. And on thing confused me. He never spoke, not a word escaped his lips.

I led him from my room early in the morning, going outside of the castle. "You need a bath my oni-chan. We're going to the river."

He walked quietly, nodding slightly and making his still short red hair sway around his thin face. I liked his hair that way, so I had kept cutting it.

Once we reached the river I unbuckled the leash and looped it around his hands as I always did. "Go on."

He waded into the water fully clothed, and I could see the tensing of his muscles through the rips as the current tugged at him. The river was full of melting ice and snow from the winter, so it was stronger than usual.

He ducked underwater, but did not resurface. I frowned, searching for him. I spotted him an instant later, being swept downstream. I let out a shout, running towards him. His bound hands were reaching to me, fear covering his features, the first emotion I'd seen from him in a long time. A large piece of ice suddenly careened into him and he was knocked underwater.

The next thing I heard was the only thing I would ever hear from him besides the whines and whimpers: his scream as he was taken over the falls.

I never saw him again. It wasn't until years later that I would even learn he was still alive. Until then, I would wait, and wonder what had become of my little demon pet.

* * *

(Kaoru)

I breathed deep of the cool air, walking towards my home in Tokyo. I had only just finished my first return to teaching after winter, and was heading home. I taught Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, my father's sword style. I lived alone in my dojo, my mother had died when I was young, and my father had died in the Revolution only 2 years before. Though I was only 17, I carried on our sword style proudly, now teaching at many dojos as well as my own.

I still had my bokken resting on my shoulder, and I swung it down to push it through my hakama's belt. It was still a little cold outside, and I tucked my hands into my cloak. As I walked over the bridge I looked down at the water and raised my hands to my mouth to hold in a scream. I ran quickly down to the bank, my heart thumping madly in my chest.

There was a body floating in the river, stuck between rocks and a branch. I pulled at the arm, dragging it from the water. I nearly cried at the state of the person.

It was a male, a young boy by the looks of it. He was so skinny I could make out nearly every bone in his body. His hands were fastened together in front of him with what looked like a leash and there was a leather collar around his neck. His entire body was covered with bruises, cuts, welts, and scars, and I brushed some of the short crimson hair away from his pale face. "You poor creature…" I whispered.

I thought he was dead, from the paleness and listless way his limbs lay. I idly examined his body further, and it was then I saw the two battered wings on his back. I gasped, reaching out a hand to touch them. My fingers brushed a wound and the wing twitched.

I looked to the boy's chest. 'Dead bodies don't just twitch.' I thought. There! Nearly imperceptible, but there was a slightly rise and fall to the boy's chest. 'He's alive!'

I quickly flung one of his limp arms around my neck, wrapping an arm around his ribcage. His head fell to my shoulder and I pulled him up with me. He was a little taller than I was, but I managed. My dojo wasn't too far away; I knew that I could get the boy there without much trouble.

When I arrived I lay him on a futon, covering his frozen body with a blanket. He did not react, which worried me greatly.

I heard a call at the gate, and I reluctantly left the injured boy to answer it. Yahiko Myojin, one of my students, stood there. "Hey busu (ugly)," he said as I opened the door.

"Not now Yahiko!" I snapped. "I want you to go run and get my friend Doctor Megumi Takani, quickly!"

He seemed confused, but did as I told him. I returned to the boy's side, watching him worriedly. 'What happened to you?'


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(Kaoru)

Throughout Megumi's work the boy never batted an eyelid. Every now and then a twitch would appear in a wing or an arm, but other than that he didn't move at all.

Megumi cleaned and bandaged every cut on his thin body quietly, not saying a word. I could tell by her expression that it was bad. We had removed the leash around his hands, but the collar was a different story. Every time we got close to it the boy tensed up and a strange growling noise would come from him. So it remained there, much to my displeasure.

Finally Megumi sat back, wiping her hands on a cloth. "Well tanuki, you've got yourself a problem." I was silent, waiting for her to continue. "He's severely malnourished, but thankfully he's had the proper amount of water. He's been beaten numerous times, whipped, and he has burn scars all over him, along with what looks like a mark from a fire poker on his left shoulder. There are also scars from katana wounds, ranging from 2 to 4 years old." She paused here. "There's one more thing Kaoru."

I gulped. The myriad of injuries already shocked me, what more could be wrong?

She sighed. "He's been raped, several times it seems." I gasped. "I think he was a slave of some sort."

I put out a hand, stroking the boy's fire-red hair gently. "Oh Megumi…He's so young."

"He's probably not as young as you think tanuki. He's around 17 or 18, but I'm not sure." Megumi told me, pulling the blanket up around the boy's shoulders. We had him on his stomach, his wings stretched out to the sides.

I sighed and stood. "I'd better deal with Yahiko. I'll be right back."

I went out to where Yahiko sat in my kitchen, idly stirring broth I had put on not long ago. I knew we had to feed the boy, so I had put Yahiko to work.

"Yahiko?" I said, getting his attention. "What did you need when you came earlier?"

He sighed, standing. "I was wondering if I could…well…live with you sensei." I blinked, but said nothing. "I have no where else to go," he murmured. "The person I was living with told me to leave. His wife was having a baby, and my room was given to the child."

I smiled gently at Yahiko. "Alright. You may stay. But you will have to help out, and listen to me."

He nodded. "I will."

Megumi came out of the room. "I need to go get some more medicine and bandages. No doubt he's going to catch a fever. Give him some broth and a little water, and I'll be back soon."

I nodded. "Arigatou Megumi." She left and I turned to Yahiko. He held out a bowl of warm broth. "Come help me." I said, taking it with a smile.

He followed me silently, into the room where the boy was still motionless. Yahiko's face was a picture of pure shock when he saw the boy's wings, but he said nothing about it. With his help I turned the boy over and lifted his head gently. I spooned the broth into his mouth and to my great happiness he swallowed.

About halfway through the broth I stopped as the boy stirred. I put down the broth and watched as his eyes fluttered open.

His eyes were dull and clouded, but they were the most beautiful shade of amber I had ever seen. He blinked and then focused on me. In that instant he flew upright, scrambling away from me in fear. When his back hit the wall he brought his tattered wings around to hide his thin body.

I moved closer, putting up a palm in a calming gesture. "It's alright, I won't hurt you. You're safe." He whimpered slightly, but did not say a word. "My name is Kaoru Kamiya." I said in a soft soothing voice. "You're at my dojo. I found you in the river. What's your name?"  
He didn't speak, but I could see him relaxing slowly. His wings were starting to sink, and I could now see his thin face. He still looked frightened, but could tell he was curious as well.

I inched closer, my hand still extended. "What is your name?" I repeated softly.

His wings had dropped now, falling to rest against his back. He was no longer pressed against the wall, but he still remained in the corner. He knew what I was asking, I could tell by the look on his face, but still he did not say anything. A high-pitched animal like whine escaped his throat and I suddenly understood.

"You can't speak can you?" I whispered.

He remained still, and thenshook his headslowly. I sighed, making my way closer. He shrank down as my hand got closer, and I had to fight back tears. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." My hand hovered in front of him and he slowly raised his right hand and put it in mine.

His fingers were slender and delicate, too breakable in my mind. But I could feel the powerful calluses that only come from years of wielding a sword. I gently closed my hand around his, pulling him forward. He followed obediently, looking towards Yahiko with curious amber eyes.

Yahiko smiled at him. "I'm Yahiko."

The boy nodded slightly, short crimson hair swaying around his face. "Can you tell us your name?" I asked him. "Can you write?"

He shook his head, and then looked down. He suddenly looked up, looking around with a thinking look on his face. His eyes landed on Yahiko, and he pointed at him. I cocked my head. "Yahiko?" He focused on me again, and then pointed at the bokken I still had in my belt. "Oh…" I murmured. "You were pointing at his shinai."

He nodded, and then pointed to his chest. I still wasn't sure, and he hesitantly pulled at my hand. "Go on." I urged him, seeing his fear.

He set my hand on his chest, and I could feel his erratic, speeding heartbeat. He was terrified, but he was trying to communicate. "Heart?" I questioned.

He nodded, a smile gracing his face. It was almost like talking with a child, because he couldn't speak, but he was smart, I could tell that much. He dropped my hand, pointed to his chest and then the bokken. "Heart…bokken?" He shook his head, pointing at the bokken again. "Um…Sword?"

His smile widened and he repeated his actions.

Yahiko frowned. "Heart sword?"

I cocked my head. "Ken-shin."

The redhead nodded and I looked at him. "Kenshin? Is that your name?" He nodded happily and I smiled. "Kenshin…I like it."

His face was happy, but his eyes were still dull and lifeless. I didn't quite understand, but I was glad he was opening up a little. I knew by his fluttering pulse that inside he was terrified, but he was doing wonderfully.

He spotted the broth by the futon and then looked at me and whimpered. I reached for him again, too fast for him. He shrank down instantly, fear flooding his features. His thin arms came up to shield his face as he hid in the circle of his wings.

I knelt beside him, shaking my head as tears filled my eyes. "Oh Kenshin, iie, I would never hurt you. Gomen nasai."

He peeked at me, fear still on his face. His whine sounded like that of a beaten dog and the tears finally fell down my cheeks. "It's okay, I promise. I won't let anything else happen to you." My voice was choked with tears, and I put my head down to hide my face.

When a slender hand wiped away my tears I was shocked to look up into Kenshin's bruised face. I reached up again, this time slower. He flinched, but did not move away. I slowly unbuckled the collar, and it fell to the floor. He smiled at me, and I could tell we were going to get along just fine. Maybe I could heal his broken soul, and help him learn to trust again.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(Kaoru)

Kenshin had curled up in my lap and fallen asleep not long after I learned his name. His head was pillowed on his arms, which were resting in my lap. The rest of his skinny body was curled around my knees, his wings folded tightly against his back.

I petted his crimson hair gently, tears still falling down my face periodically. Even though he was sleeping his breath was strained and panting, his face showing how difficult it was for him to breathe.

Yahiko was sitting by the door, waiting for Megumi to return. He was watching me quietly, watching as Kenshin struggled for each breath. He spoke suddenly. "What happened to him Kaoru?"

I looked up at him, and then sighed. "He was a slave Yahiko. I found him in the river."

His face hardened, and he eyed the leather collar lying near him. With tentative fingers, he picked it up, examining it. "Oni…Demon?" He looked at Kenshin. "Him? He doesn't seem that bad…"

I traced the large cross scar on Kenshin's left cheek. "We have no way of knowing his past Yahiko."

Megumi's voice sounded, and Yahiko slid open the door. The lady-doctor came in with armfuls of bandages and medicines, and after setting it down she frowned at me. "Did you move him tanuki?"

I shook my head, knowing she meant Kenshin. "He woke up Megumi. He put himself in this position."

Megumi knelt beside me, looking him over. "He was awake? What did he do?"

I looked down at him. "He was very frightened, as well as jumpy. You have to move slowly around him, or he thinks you're going to hit him. His eyes Megumi, they're so…lifeless. They are dull, as if he has no more hope. He can't speak either; it was like dealing with a child. We figured out his name is Kenshin."

Megumi put a hand on Kenshin's forehead. "He's got a fever, but it's not as bad as it could be. And we need to watch his wounds for infection. I need to finish bandaging the rest of his injuries. I ran out of supplies." She pulled a warm quilt up over his thin form. "We also can't let him get cold. Because he's so malnourished it could kill him."

Kenshin stirred, whimpering in his sleep. I stroked his hair and whispered to him and he calmed. "I'll watch him Megumi, don't worry." I looked up at her. "Why is his breathing so strained?"

She shook her head. "I'm not sure Kaoru. I noticed that he takes larger breaths than regular people when I was examining him. I'm not sure why though."

Kenshin's eyes suddenly snapped open and he flung himself towards me. He spotted Megumi and whimpered, sinking closer to me. His wings arched up automatically, the blanket sliding from his feathers.

I petted his hair gently. "It's okay Kenshin, she's a friend. She will not hurt you, I promise."

The thin redhead glanced up at me, and then looked back to Megumi with now curious eyes. The woman held out a hand slowly. "Hello Kenshin. My name is Megumi. I'm a doctor, and I'm going to help fix you up." She spoke slowly, as though Kenshin had trouble understanding her.

I frowned. "Don't speak to him that way Megumi. He's smart; don't treat him like a child." I murmured.

She frowned back at me, but she was distracted as Kenshin's fingers hesitantly touched hers. She smiled reassuringly at him. "It's alright, I won't hurt you."

When he finally put his hand fully in hers she smiled. I encouraged him happily. "Good Kenshin."

"Okay Kenshin, I want you to lie on your stomach so I can finish bandaging your wings and back," Megumi said gently.

Kenshin moved slowly, gingerly. Once he was on his stomach he set his head in my lap. I stroked his hair gently, by now knowing that he was content with the motion and it helped to keep him calm.

"Could you spread your wings for me Kenshin?" Megumi asked softly, reaching into her bag. Kenshin spread them slowly, being careful not to hit anything.

Megumi began to touch his wings carefully, applying ointment and medicines to open wounds. I could see Kenshin's muscles tense, but he did not move away from her.

When she finished his left wing she began to examine his back. "Lift the left wing please." It rose slightly and she peeked beneath it to check a cut on his shoulder that went beneath the limb. "Alright." She moved onto his back between his wings and he lowered the left one back to the floor. There several whip lashes lay on his pale skin. She sighed. "This one's starting to get infected. I'm going to have to clean it out." She put a hand on Kenshin's wing. "It's going to hurt Kenshin, and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

Kenshin shivered, and then nodded, burying his face in my lap, his hands clenching in my hakama.

As Megumi cleaned out the pockets of infection Kenshin whimpered and whined, but he was still throughout the process. I stroked his hair quietly, telling him how brave he was being.

Megumi praised him as she finished. "Good Kenshin, you did wonderfully. I'm going to keep going now." As she moved on Kenshin relaxed, looking up at me with his dull amber eyes. He smiled at me, and I smiled.

"You're being very good Kenshin." I said, touching his face. Every time I touched him he tensed, but he never moved away.

"G-g-good…"

I gasped. "What?"

Kenshin flinched as my voice raised, and I instantly calmed myself. "No, you're not in trouble. What did you just say?" I asked.

"G-good," he repeated softly, still looking at me with fearful eyes.

"Megumi! He spoke!" I said happily, looking towards her.

She looked up from her position at the end of Kenshin's right wing. "I thought you said he couldn't."

I looked down at Kenshin. "He must have meant he didn't know how."

Kenshin cocked his head. "Good?" he asked.

I smiled widely. "Hai Kenshin. Very, very good." I watched as a smile spread across his face. We were making progress.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(Kaoru)

I was sitting in my room when I heard something that scared me into a standing position; and ear-piercing yelp from Kenshin's room. I grabbed my bokken, afraid that something was going on.

I ran from my room, throwing open the door to Kenshin's new room. I gasped, my bokken falling from my fingers.

Kenshin was curled up in a ball on the futon, shaking violently. His hair was drenched in sweat, darker red than normal. His wings were stretched behind him, the muscles in them clenching periodically. Another yelp was torn from his throat, and his body jerked.

I ran forward. "Kenshin, wake up!"

At my touch on his shoulder he tried to scramble away from me, whimpering. I swore under my breath. I was only adding to his nightmares, not helping him. I looked around helplessly, and then growled slightly. 'There's only one thing I can do…'

I pulled Kenshin into an upright position and clasped him close to me. I tucked his head beneath my chin, closing my eyes. "Please wake up Kenshin…"

I felt him jerk in my arms, gasping. His body tensed in my grip, and I released him. He scrambled away from me, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Gomen Kenshin, but I couldn't think of anything else to do." I murmured. Even in the two weeks he had been with us he still didn't like physical contact. I was the only person he would allow to touch him besides hand holds and Megumi examining him. Even so, I had never hugged him.

He was still shaking, but he was calming down. "Ru?" he whispered. Though he couldn't speak well, he was now saying basic words, along with the last two letters of my name, which he called me.

"It's okay," I murmured. "You were having a nightmare." He looked down and I frowned. "Do you have a lot of nightmares Kenshin?"  
He nodded. "Hai."

I sighed. He must usually keep quiet so I wouldn't hear him. "Are you okay now Kenshin?"  
He nodded, moving forward again. "Good."

That was his favorite word, it meant he had done well, and it was the first word his had said. His speaking was improving, he learned quickly and efficiently, but we still had a long way to go.

"Ru?" he murmured, calling my attention to him. "Okay?"

I smiled and nodded. "Hai, I'm alright. I was just worried about you." I sighed. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "No sorry. Okay."

I looked at him uncertainly. "Really?"

He nodded with a gentle smile. "Sleep now Ru."

I stood. "Alright. I hope you sleep well." I went to the door watching as he settled in the corner. Confused, I stopped. "Kenshin? Why do you sleep like that?"

He stopped, searching for the words. "Sleep like this a lot Ru," he said finally said.

"So you're used to it?" I supplied, knowing he didn't know what to say.

"Used…to…it…" he repeated slowly. Then he nodded. "Hai,…used to it…"

"Oh…" I murmured. "Well, oyasumi nasai."

He nodded. "Oyasumi."

I left, going back into the own room, braiding my hair into a thick length and settling onto my futon. There was no more noise from Kenshin's room, so I knew whatever nightmares he had had been calmed. I closed my eyes, settling into sleep.

* * *

The next morning I got up to see Kenshin sitting outside, watching the sky with dull eyes. I came up behind him quietly, and my lack of noise was what started it. "Kenshin?"

My voice startled him and he cowered down, wings flaring over his head and shoulders in fear. He let out a startled yelp, clenching his eyes shut.

I frowned. "Kenshin, it's alright, it's just me."

He looked up, his eyes opening slowly. "Ru?" I heard his question for the second time since this day, and I sat beside him as his wings dropped to fold against his back, his back straightening. "Scared me."

I smiled gently. "I'm sorry Kenshin; I forget sometimes that you're scared a lot easier than others." He sighed, looking down. I frowned. "Kenshin?"

He sniffled. "Hate being scared Ru. Don't want."

I smiled. "I understand why Kenshin. You just have to learn that none of us will hurt you Kenshin. You're safe now, and none of us would ever hurt you intentionally."

He nodded. "Know that. Can't stop scared."

His halting speech was slightly confusing, but I knew what he was trying to say. Even though he knew very well that we wouldn't harm him he couldn't help his reactions. I put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, you'll get better."

He smiled at me. "Arigatou Ru."

I nodded. "It's nothing; you know that I'm here for you." I suddenly sighed. "Kenshin, look at me please."

He seemed confused, but turned his face to look at me. I touched the cross scar on his face, and he flinched, but did not move away. "Ru? What wrong?"

I brought my other hand up, my thumbs touching the corners of his eyes. "Your eyes Kenshin…" Those eyes widened. "Why are they such dead eyes?"

His eyes flicked down, and I saw the unwillingness to speak about such things. "I…"

I sighed, releasing his face. "It's alright Kenshin. I should not have asked you such a personal question. Ignore it."

He did so, and I knew that something was wrong then. Usually he said that it was alright that I had asked, but then he wouldn't answer. When he said nothing I knew that this was a very personal thing that would take a long time to get out of him. This was one of the experiences that were buried deep within his mind, one that would only be revealed when he wished to speak about it.

I looked up when I heard a shout from the gate. Sanosuke Sagara was coming into the yard, waving one hand at us. He was a bit of a freeloader, but he had helped me out on many an occasion, and he was a good friend. "Ohayou Sano!"

I heard a squeak from Kenshin and he scuttled around to hide behind me, his hands on my shoulders. Sano blinked, looking down at us. "Well now, who's this little guy?"

I smiled lopsidedly when he said 'little.' He thought that Kenshin was a child, not the teen that was nearly his own age, maybe even older. We still weren't sure, none of us that had thought to ask. "This is Kenshin Sano." I looked over my shoulder into frightened, dull amber eyes. "It's alright; he wouldn't hurt you, just like the rest of us."

Kenshin still remained behind me, a fine trembling running through his body. He didn't answer me, but his eyes flicked to mine, then back to Sano's tall frame.

Sano seemed confused. "Jou-chan?"

I sighed, looked back at him. "I found him about 2 weeks ago in the river, half-dead and frozen from the water. He was a slave of some sort, so he's very afraid of new people. Give him some time, and he'll be alright." I gave him a meaningful look, and he nodded slightly, understanding that there was more I would need to talk about to him.

Sano crouched down in front of me. "Hey there Kenshin, it's alright. My name is Sano, and I'm a friend of Jou-chan here."

Kenshin ducked back into the curtain of my ponytail, hiding. It was then I understood. He didn't mind Megumi and I because we were women. Yahiko wasn't around often, and when he was Kenshin got quiet and a bit more reserved. It was men that he was afraid of. That showed clearly that it was a man that had abused him for his time as a slave.

Sano glanced at me with that gentle smile still on his face. "How old is he Jou-chan? He looks like he's around 16 or so."

I shrugged slightly. "I don't really know." I looked over my shoulder again. "Kenshin? Can you tell us how old you are?"

A whimper sounded in my ear, and then his voice whispered to me. "Don't know sure Ru. Think…" he paused, again running into a problem. He didn't know what to say.

I started supplying him with numbers. "I'm 17 Kenshin, does that help?"

He shook his head. "I older."

I gave him Megumi's age next. "18?" When he shook his head I gestured to Sano. "Sano's 19."

He nodded into my back. "19. Think."

I smiled. "Good Kenshin.

Sano seemed a bit shocked. "19? Wow, he sure is a lot older than he looks." He leaned a bit to the side to catch a glimpse of Kenshin, and then gasped. "Kami, he's got wings!"

I felt Kenshin shrink down again, and I put my hand back, offering it to him. I felt his slender fingers latch onto my hand for support, and I simply sat there letting him hold my hand. "I know Sano, but you'll get used to it. You've got to be very quiet around him alright? Move slowly."

He nodded in understanding, and then smiled. "Hey there. I'm not gonna hurt you Kenshin, I promise."

Kenshin was peeking around my shoulder, dull eyes still fearful and careful. He glanced at me, and I nodded encouragingly. "It's alright."

Kenshin slowly moved out from behind me, though he still kept a tight grip on my hand. "Ohayou…" he said softly, the tone of his voice revealing how scared he was.

Sano nodded. "Ohayou."

I smiled widely at Kenshin. "Good. See? Sano's a friend; he's just like me, and Megumi."

"Mi?" he asked slowly, using his name for Megumi.

I nodded. "Hai, just like Mi. Sano will protect you."

He smiled. "Protect…"

I grinned at Sano, and then stood. "I have to go talk with Sano, okay Kenshin? Why don't you go put on some clothes, you're still in your yukata silly."

He nodded. "Okay Ru."

As he left I looked seriously to Sano, and he sat next to me, understanding what was going on. It was time to tell him the full extent of things.

* * *

Well, hope you like this new chapter. I found quite a few mistakes, so I went back through and fixed them. Also, I'd like everyone to think about this. I think I've given some good clues as to what's wrong with Kenshin, and I want some of you to see if you can figure it out. If you do... -holds up a Kenshin plushie and pocky- Prizes! And I'll give you a shout-out! Well, thanks for reading, and please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(Kaoru)

Sano was quiet beside me, waiting for me to start the conversation. When I remained silent he finally spoke. "Well Jou-chan? Who is this man?"

I sighed. "Two weeks ago I was coming back from teaching at a dojo. When I went over the bridge I looked down into the water, and there was a body there. I ran down to the edge, and managed to get him out of the water, but I was afraid that he was dead. His skin was so cold, and he was barely breathing at all. I managed to get him back here, and sent one of my students, Yahiko, for Megumi. She came soon after, and began to bandage him up." I bit my lip slightly, and then continued. "Kami Sano, he was so beat up. Megumi described many different wounds on him."

Sano shifted his position. "A slave you said. Is this what Megumi described?"

I nodded. "In some way. He's been tortured, we know that. He's got burn marks all over his body, along with a mark from a fire poker on one shoulder. He was severely malnourished when he came to us, but thankfully he's been putting on some weight. You could see every bone in his body, it was frightening. There are whip lashes all over his back, chest, and wings, and several of them were infected. He had a fever for about a week and half, but he's slowly gaining health back."

Sano whistled. "That's a lot of injuries for such a little man. He's a lot smaller than most people."

"Hai, that's true. According to Megumi, he was also raped several times." I said softly.

Sano gasped. "Raped? What kind of a monster would do that to him?"

I shrugged. "We don't know. He had a collar when he first came to us, a leather one that was rather tight around his throat. There was a word carved into it, Oni. That's the only clue we have to his past. He's terrified of any new person, especially males, and you still have to move slowly around him or he thinks that you're going to hurt him. He's extremely jumpy."

Sano leaned his cheek on his hand, resting his elbow on his knee. "Wow. That's just horrible, that someone could do that to another person. Why is his speech so… weird?"

I smiled slightly at his word for it. "When we found him he couldn't speak at all, it was only animal-like sounds, whimpers, whines, growls, stuff like that. Only recently we found that he _could_ speak, he just didn't know how. It's very strange, but he's learning again through copying us. Sometimes it's difficult to talk with him because he doesn't understand some words, but he's getting better. He's very smart, so it's fairly easy to teach him things he doesn't know."

Sano glanced towards the dojo suddenly, and I saw Kenshin creeping towards us, fear still on his features because of Sano, dressed in a clean gi and hakama. He slinked behind me, still staying as far away from Sano as he could.

I smiled gently at him, encouragingly. "It's okay Kenshin, remember? Sano's a nice guy, he wouldn't hurt you."

I felt him nod against my back. "Know that Ru. Can't help scared."

This was the second time that he'd used this phrase today, and again I understood. He knew that Sano wouldn't hurt him, but his inner instincts would take time to beat down. He just couldn't stop being scared even if he knew that Sano was no threat to him. I sighed. "It's alright Kenshin, I understand."

Sano suddenly spoke, seeming curious. "Why's he got wings?"

I shrugged. "We don't know. We don't know much about him at all."

Kenshin shivered against my back. "Gomen Ru."

I sighed again. He thought it was his fault. "That's alright Kenshin, I promise. We won't force you to talk until you want to, okay?"  
"Okay."

I smiled. Even though he was a grown teen he still acted like a child with his innocence and easy agreements. It was cute. I started to stand, and Kenshin stood with me, moving to my side slowly. "Well then, I suppose it's time for some breakfast. Are you hungry Kenshin?"

He nodded with a smile. "Hai Ru. Go eat!"

I laughed. "Alright then. Why don't you come help me?" He nodded happily and followed me into the kitchen while Sano went to find Yahiko.

* * *

(Kenshin)

It was like waking up from a dream. I blinked, sitting up slowly from the soft futon I was on. I stretched my wings slightly, wincing as aches and pains made themselves known. Where was I?

_Kamiya dojo._

The answer supplied itself in my mind, and I didn't bother to ask where it had come from. I had obviously been here for some time, and I seemed comfortable in my surroundings. I couldn't remember much from my time with Enishi, but I knew somehow that I had gotten away from him. He had been right that day, I had retreated into myself to try and save my sanity.

That last act of his to break me, it had done exactly that. I had lost all hope, and days had blended into one, and before I had known it a year had passed. I became Enishi's plaything, with no purpose in life.

I stood carefully, glancing around the room tentatively. I spotted a hakama and gi lying near me, and I picked them up, carefully changing out of the blue yukata I was wearing. There were prepared holes in the gi, and I carefully inserted my wings through them.

I slid open the door quietly, walking down the hall to where I smelled food being cooked. I could also hear a soft voice singing gently. It was a beautiful voice, singing a song I didn't know. When my footsteps grew too loud the voice halted instantly, and I saw a young girl come to the door.

Kami-sama she was beautiful. Long raven black hair, tied in a high ponytail, only slightly lower than a topknot, a pale flawless face, and large sapphire eyes created a picture of beauty that any man would appreciate.

She smiled at me as I came in. "Kenshin, ohayou."

'Who was this girl?' I thought quickly, trying to remember so I could greet her properly. Again the answer supplied itself.

_Kaoru Kamiya._

"Ohayou Kaoru-dono." I murmured quietly.

Her smile fell from her face and turned to a gasp. "Kenshin, you… You used my full name!" She moved closer to me, laying the spoon she had been using down as she did. She gasped again. "Your eyes…"

I cocked my head slightly. "What about them?"

She shook her head again. "There is life in them Kenshin! It's worked! You're okay!" I suddenly found myself enclosed in a warm embrace, and I stiffened automatically. She released me quickly. "Gomen, I know you don't like contact…"

I shook my head. "It's alright…" I murmured, surprised slightly at her behavior.

She suddenly smiled widely. "Kami, I can't believe it! All that trust and time, you've finally come out of your shell! I was wondering if you were ever going to open up to us at all."

I blinked. "Well Kaoru-dono, I'm still not quite sure about what you're talking about, but I'll do what I can…"

She shook herself. "Oh Kami-sama, I guess I'm going a bit fast for you huh?" She grew serious. "Kenshin, you've been so quiet before now. I want to know what's happened to you." I flinched. "I don't understand why you're like this, and I want to know so I can help you heal." She suddenly cocked her head. "It would also be nice to know why you have wings."

I sighed, looking down. "I suppose I owe you that much Kaoru-dono. You've taken care of me, and you deserve to know who I am." I settled myself down, and she sat beside me, preparing herself for the long story that was to come.

It's been a while hasn't it? Gomen nasai! –bows- I was grounded off my computer, and I only just got back on. Couple of announcements…

First: I'd like everyone to think about this. I think I've given some good clues as to what's wrong with Kenshin, and I want some of you to see if you can figure it out. If you do... -holds up a Kenshin plushie and pocky- Prizes! And I'll give you a shout-out! If no one figures it out by chapter 21 I'll just say it. But I want this to be fun!

Thank you everyone, and please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

(Kaoru)

The redhead before me was changed. His eyes were still amber, but there was a spark of life in their depths, and I could finally see the man I knew was there. He was nervous, but he was no longer the frightened shell of a man he had been, and for that I was glad. I sat quietly, waiting for him to begin the story which I had waited long to hear.

He sighed, and then began. "I was born in the Kyoto Mountains. Where I don't exactly know, but my father, Hiko Seijuurou, and I lived there until I was fifteen. I don't know my mother's real name, but her last name was Himura, which I took in order to remember her by. She died when I was four."

I wanted to say something of comfort, but I could tell by his stiff posture that this was already hard enough for him, and I knew I'd better just stay quiet and let him continue with the story of his past.

"On my fifteenth birthday I saw men in the forest. I didn't think much of them, but they would come back to haunt me. I was called back to the cabin by my father, and there he told me that something was going to happen to me. Something painful." He shuddered, wrapping his thin arms around himself at the memory. "Kami, it was pure agony. I thought I was going to die. But when I woke…" He brought a wing forward, touching his feathers lightly. "My father told me that my mother was an angel, making me a half-angel. That's why I have wings. I've always had heightened senses too, better hearing, sight, smell, so on."

He looked up at me then, and the pure sadness and pain in his golden eyes made me want to pull him close and cuddle him until all of his sorrow was gone, but I restrained myself. "It was about four months later when the men returned. They had seen my mother long ago, and had only just then gotten up the resources to come after her. But it was only me. One of them saw me, and I panicked and took flight." He closed his eyes. "Baka baka baka! I led them right to my father, and they burned the entire place to the ground, killing my father along with it. I flew from that place, and eventually fell from the sky when I grew too tired and sick from the rain that never seemed to stop falling…"

I was shocked. He had been through so much in his life, and he wasn't even to the part that I had initially wanted to know about. It became clear to me that he was going to tell me the story of his life, even though I had only wanted to know about recent times. He was putting such trust in me, it was shocking.

"I was found by an older woman named Karei. She cared for me, nursed me back to health, and soon I was able to leave. I stayed with her for about a year, and then I made a decision." He looked down to his hands, fisted in his lap. "One that I seriously regret."

"Kenshin…" I murmured quietly. "You don't have to tell me this…I can tell it's hard for you, I don't want you to feel pressured."

He shook his head. "Iie Kaoru-dono, you need to know this. I think you'll find it valuable information…"

I wanted to ask why, to ask what he thought I was going to do if I knew all about him. Did he think I was going to kick him out? I would never do that, even if I found out that he was a mass murderer. I wanted to care for this man, no matter what happened to him in his past. He was kind, and seemed just to want a place where he could belong and be safe from his nightmares.

"I went to Kyoto, and I joined in the revolution. I could hide my wings because of my magic, so I was safe that way. There I joined the Ishin Shishi, and became one of the top killers…"

My eyes widened. 'Is he…?'

He looked up at me. "I became the Hitokiri Battousai, the top shadow assassin for the Ishin. I was their most prized killer, and to lose me would have been devastating. I couldn't leave, no matter how much I wanted to. And then…" he paused. "Then I met her, Tomoe Yukishiro."

He closed his eyes, a slight smile coming to his face, the first one I'd seen on his face that day. "She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in my life. She was kind and gentle, and she cared for me even though I was a ruthless assassin. She discovered my wings, and yet she still accepted me into her life, into her heart. I took her with me one day to the mountains, a few months after I first met her, and there I worked up the courage to tell her that I loved her. I even asked her to marry me, and she said yes."

I could tell something went wrong with this perfect world he was describing to me. His face grew sad, the smile melting from his face.

"I took her flying… I wanted her to know what it was like to feel the wind rushing through your hair, to see the river beneath us. But… I suddenly couldn't breathe; it was like trying to breathe in through a pillow. I passed out, and we fell in the river…" He clenched his hands into fists again. "When I woke up I was alone. I found the waterfall, and at the bottom I saw Tomoe's scarf. I jumped off, but my wings were frozen, I couldn't fly. I ended up falling on my ankle, twisting it badly. She'd been pierced with a branch… She died in my arms…"

A single tear glided down his scarred cheek, tracing the vertical slash and then falling to land on his pale hand. I reached out, putting my hand on top of his. He flinched, looking up at me with wide eyes. I moved closer to him, tangling my fingers in his and squeezing his hand gently.

He pulled in a shuddering breath and continued. "According to my leader one of the other Ishin men found me just in the city limits, unconscious and half dead. I slept for nearly 2 weeks, and then finally woke. My leader freed me; I was no longer bound to be a hitokiri. But I was still a solider, and so I fought for him until the final battle, Toba Fushimi. I left without any word, and there I completed my vow to Tomoe. I would never kill again, in her honor. My ankle was aggravated, so it was swollen again, but I managed to get far enough from the battlefield that I could safely take flight."

He frowned. "That's where the trouble started. I landed when I was far from the battlefield, and I was going to heal my ankle. But I didn't have the time; someone came out of the woods. It was Tomoe's older brother Enishi. Because of my ankle I couldn't get away, and he captured me…" He suddenly shuddered, putting his face down. His crimson bangs fell down to conceal his eyes, and I grew worried.

"Kenshin…"

"Iie, it's okay Kaoru-dono. I can do this…" he murmured. "He broke my ankle when he caught me, and then had a doctor set it. I wasn't sure for the longest time, what was going to happen to me, but when Enishi came back it became clear. He was mad, utterly mad…" He shivered, his wings automatically coming up to wrap around himself. "At first he just beat me. And then he threw me in boiling water. He thought it was funny to torture me until I screamed. When he used the poker… I almost lost my mind. The pain…"

His hand that was not wrapped in mine went up to rub the scar, as though the ache was returning to him just thinking about it. He pulled in another breath, and then spoke again, this time in a quieter voice. "He tried to kill me then I think. He grabbed my throat, and then that feeling returned." This time his hand traveled to his chest. "It was like I was being crushed, I couldn't breathe, and then everything went black."

He shook his head slightly. "I don't know how long it was. I think it was a few hours. I woke up and found that he was gone, it was dark. He didn't return for three more days. There was no food, no water, and it was nearing winter. It was so cold every night, and within the first day my magic was spent. I could no longer hide my wings. Enishi woke me by stepping on my wing, Kami-sama it hurt. Then the whip…" He shivered again, his wings tightening around his shoulders.

"I was tied up again, and then someone brought a bowl of water. It wasn't enough, but it kept me alive a bit longer. I tried not to fall asleep in the cold; I knew that it could be fatal to me. I walked around a bit to make sure that I wouldn't, but I tripped and fell, and hit my head on the stone floor. It knocked me unconscious for some time, and when Enishi came back I didn't respond to anything."

"I'd retreated into my mind, so a lot of this is fuzzy, hard to recall. But it gets clear enough. I was in Enishi's chambers, on his bed. He tied me down by my wings, and I struggled, but he hit me repeatedly…" I watched Kenshin's seemingly confident exterior crumple, and he buried his face in his hands, wrenching the one I held away from me. "Kami it hurt…I thought I was going to die right there. I'd never felt anything like it before. I fought him, but he knocked me unconscious…"

He breathed for a moment, and I could hear the resident sobs in his breath. I couldn't hold back my motherly instinct any longer, and I pulled him into my arms, putting his face in my neck. He reacted instantly, stiffening and then relaxing into my hold. I felt his tears on my skin, and he cried into my shoulder for a few minutes. After a moment he sat up, wiping them away stubbornly.

"After that I was broken. I'd lost everything in my life; I had no more will to live. I followed Enishi's orders blindly. I remember it all as though I was in a dream, like I was watching it all from above. It's unclear, but I know about a year passed. Enishi kept me on a collar and leash all the time, never taking me away from his side. I rarely got food, but there was always water, and for that I was grateful."

"And then, one day he took me to the river. That was how he made me bathe; he just tied my hands with the leash and told me to go into the water. There was still ice and snow in the water from winter, and I got hit by one of the ice chunks. It knocked me underwater, and it took me a minute to regain my senses. I wanted only to live, and I tried to make it to shore. I saw Enishi running along the bank, and then I was taken over the falls. I screamed the whole way down, and then my memory goes blank." He said no more, and I assumed that he was done.

"That must be when I found you." I said softly. He nodded his agreement, and I sighed. "Kenshin, I'm so sorry."

He looked up at me, unsure of what I meant. "Kaoru-dono?"

I frowned, looking down at my hands. "You've been through so much, and I know that you really didn't want to tell me that. And I've decided something though."

He suddenly recoiled, eyes growing hurt and sad. I blinked. He looked down then, and prepared to stand. "I understand Kaoru-dono. I'll just get my clothes and go…"

I grabbed his hands. "Iie! Don't you dare do that! Don't even think about it! I won't tolerate it!" Hisamber eyes were wide as I pulled him back down. He hit the floor with a soft thump, staring at me in confusion. "Kenshin no baka…" I chided softly. "I wasn't going to say anything of that sort. I want you to stay here. I want you to have a peaceful life, here with us. You fit right in with us, even if you don't believe it." I smiled. "We'll look after you, I promise."

I could swear I saw violet swirling into his eyes as they softened. "Arigatou Kaoru-dono. I owe you so much…" He nodded. "I will stay, if it is what you want."

I nodded with authority. "It is." I smiled, and then leaned forward, gently kissing his forehead. I heard his sharp intake of breath, but he didn't move away. "Arigatou for trusting me Kenshin." I whispered, touching his face. "I hope that you still like it here."

With that I stood, leaving him staring at me with wide violet-tinged eyes.

* * *

Okay, I gave more clues! Please try and figure out what's up with Kenshin, I want someone to figure it out! Review please, and I'll try and get the other chapter out soon! 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

(Kenshin)

I soon began to settle into my new life, and I was happy. I gained confidence, and I began to stretch my wings. I had lost muscles in my wings during the last year or so, and my wings couldn't support me anymore.

I usually got up very early, stretching my body and regaining muscle by exercising myself. After I did that I cooked breakfast for Yahiko, Kaoru-dono, and I.

Kaoru-dono. She was my most trusted friend, and she was so kind to me. She helped me with breakfast sometimes, and it was usually then I caught myself staring at her. She reminded me so much of my beloved Tomoe, and before I knew it I began to fall for her.

It wasn't until I saw her in a way I had never before that I realized this. It was early in the morning, just before I began my daily exercises. I was speechless.

She was just standing there, out in the sun. The rising light caught hidden highlights in her hair, shining bright in my vision. Her sapphire eyes sparkled, twinkling with joy.

I was again dazzled when she spun, her yukata twirling around her lean body. She started to turn, but I backed out of sight. I could breathe normally suddenly, and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

It was nearly a month after I had 'woken up' that I finally believed myself ready to fly. The day I picked was sunny at first, but it would change. I leapt from the large cherry tree in the front yard, flapping my wings. I was rewarded when I rose higher in the air. My spirits lifted, and I let out a cry of joy, twirling in the air. I was finally back where I belonged, in the clear sky.

I flew for only a few more minutes when I spotted the rain clouds in the distance. I hovered for a moment, and then dropped into a dive. Flaring my wings I halted just before touching the ground, lightly landing on my feet.

I folded my wings against my back, going into the dojo. "Kaoru-dono!" I called, searching for her.

I found her in the kitchen. "Kenshin," she murmured with a smile. "It's nearly time for dinner. Do you want me to help you?"

I smiled back, nodding. "Hai, I would enjoy that."

We worked silently, and I heard a clap of thunder outside. Kaoru didn't react, so I knew it was still fairly far away. "Kaoru-dono, rain is coming. Is Yahiko inside?"

She looked at me. "Hai. How do you know that?"

I tapped my right ear. "I have better hearing than you, remember that. And I saw it while I was flying earlier."

Her sapphire eyes filled with wonder. "Flying? You flew today?"

I nodded with a smile. "First time since…" I paused. "Well, a long time."

She closed her eyes. "Oh, that must be wondrous! I wish I had wings…"

I chuckled. "They're not always a good thing Kaoru-dono. Sometimes I wish I didn't have them."

She reached forward, and then paused. "Could I touch them Kenshin?" I tilted my head in question and she blushed. "Well, I've always wanted too…"

I smiled, bringing my left wing away from my body and putting it within her reach. "I don't mind Kaoru-dono."

She petted my feathers, fingers running through them slowly. She smiled slightly. "They're so soft Kenshin…so beautiful…"

My mind was wrapped in a fog of contentment, and I hardly acknowledged what came from my mouth. My voice was distorted by my purring, and I immediately flushed when the words passed my lips.

* * *

(Kaoru)

"Not as beautiful as you…"

My cheeks burned, and I watched his face turn red, and the purring halted. His half-lidded eyes flew open and he gulped, his wing slowly drawing away from me.

"I…" he stuttered, his cheeks still flaming red, matching his hair perfectly. I was rooted to the spot as he turned and ran from the room, leaving me in shock. I could do nothing but stare in the direction he had gone, the flush still on my face.

'What did he mean by that?' I thought dazedly, moving to continue with the dinner we had started. 'Does he…'

Yahiko interrupted my thoughts by coming into the room. "Hey busu, is dinner ready yet?" He spotted that I was cooking. "Never mind, I don't want any."

I growled. "What's that supposed to mean!"

I didn't even realize that Yahiko had unknowingly pushed my self-argument to the back of my mind, where it wouldn't be brought forward again until that night.

* * *

Kenshin didn't come in for dinner that night, and I grew more worried when rain began to fall outside. I sat out on the porch in my yukata, enjoying the smell of the rain and the cool night air. There was no sign of him out there, and I stared quietly into the falling drops.

I stood after a moment, going out to stand in the rain. I loved the rain, it was so comforting to me, and I reveled in the feel of it sliding down my face. I raised my face to the sky, closing my eyes and letting the rain wash over me.

I opened my eyes again, and spotted Kenshin standing not far from me in the rain. His wings were outstretched, the crystal feathers glistening with water. His hair was unbound, flowing down his back like a crimson waterfall. His face was turned to the sky as well, the rain flowing down his cheeks like tears.

I took a step, and he whirled in the near pitch black darkness, eyes wide. He started when he saw me standing there, his wings relaxing slightly, though they still remained away from his back. "Kaoru-dono…"

I smiled slightly. "Did I interrupt you?" I asked softly.

He smiled back at me, shaking his head and stepping closer. "Iie." He looked down then, stopping a few feet away from me. "I…Gomen nasai Kaoru-dono… what I said earlier was unacceptable."

I cocked my head. "Why?"

He looked up at me in shock. "W-Why?"

I nodded. "It didn't bother me in the least. I thought it was very sweet in fact. Why would it be wrong?"

He looked away. "I just...thought that you would be angry with me."

I lifted his chin with gentle fingers. "Why would I ever be angry with you Kenshin? I have no reason to be. You are kind and sweet, and the cutest person I've ever met. I could never be mad at you. You mean too much to me."

A flush raced across his cheeks and he blinked in shock, mouth dropping open slightly. "K-Kaoru-dono…"

I grinned. "How many times do I have to tell you to drop the 'dono' Kenshin?" I moved closer to him, wrapping my arms around his slender waist and putting my face in the curve of his neck. His skin was warm, a change from the cool rain falling around us. 'It's now or never…' I thought. "You don't have to call me that. I love you Kenshin, you can call me whatever you want."

His breath caught, and he stiffened slightly in my hold. But he did not move away, and I knew his brain was working. After an instant the rain stopped falling on my head, and I looked up to see Kenshin's crystal wings arched over our head, shutting us out from the rain. His arms wrapped around me, drawing me close to his chest.

"Kaoru…" he breathed into my hair. "I think I love you too…"

I smiled against his skin, pressing a kiss there gently. His fingers beneath my chin drew my face upward, and his lips met mine softly. I transferred my arms to loop around his neck, and his wings change position to wrap around my body, drawing me even closer to him. The rain began to fall around my head again, and I smiled into his lips.

He pulled back to rest his forehead against mine, his eyes shining in the dark. "Aishiteru Kaoru…" he murmured.

I smiled. "Aishiteru mo Kenshin…" I snuggled closer to his body, reveling in the feel of his skin beneath my hands.

He began to walk back to the dojo, carrying me with him as he swept me up into his arms. "We should get some sleep Kaoru."

I nodded. He set me down on the porch, and then moved away a bit. I giggling as he shook his wings and his head, almost like a dog, spraying water around him. I was sprayed again, and he grinned through the veil of his red bangs. "Gomen."

I giggled, just shaking my head slightly. Together the two of us made our way into the dojo. I stopped in front of my room, turning to look at him. He kissed me lightly again, stepping away. "Oyasumi nasai Kaoru…" he murmured, turning away from me.

I smiled. "Oyasumi anata."

I saw his back stiffen, and then I heard the smile in his voice when he spoke next. "Aishiteru koishii…"

"Aishiteru mo…" I whispered as I saw him disappear around a corner. I walked into my room, kneeling by my futon. I smiled brightly, looking up to the ceiling. 'Arigatou Kami-sama!'

* * *

ROMANCE! -cheers- I _loved_ writing that chapter... Please review for me!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

(Kenshin)

"Kenshin!"

The sound of my name being called brought my attention away from the laundry I was currently folding. I looked up to see Kaoru running towards me, a man trailing behind her. Instantly all my senses were on high alert.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru ran up to me, panting slightly in the warm day after her run. "This man wanted to come and stay with us, he said that he needs a place to stay for a little while. Is that alright?"

I blinked. "Why are you asking me? It's your dojo Kaoru."

She smiled. "Hai, but it's yours too." She leaned closer to me. "Will you come inside with me for a moment anata?" She turned and smiled at the man behind her, who was wearing a heavy cloak, strange for this warm weather. "Excuse us for a moment."

He nodded as I stood and followed Kaoru inside. She turned to look at me with a serious expression once we were out of the man's earshot. "I told him that we're married, so you'll need to keep with that."

My jaw dropped. "N-nani!"

She patted my scarred cheek playfully. "Why are you so shocked about it? We love each other, why shouldn't we pretend that we're married for this man?"

I blinked rapidly. "Well, why did you tell him that you're married?"

She looked down. "I'd better tell you all of it. I met him in the market, and he said that I was a very pretty girl. It didn't seem to cause much harm at first. He said that he was staying in town for a few days, and he wondered if I knew of an inn that wasn't completely booked, like most of them are right now. I offered to let him stay at the dojo; we've taken people in every now and then."

I tilted my head. "But what does this have to do with you telling him that we're married?"

She frowned. "Well, on the way back to the dojo he started to make some suggestive comments and move closer to me. It made me a little nervous, so I just sort of announced that my husband was waiting for me at the dojo. That stopped his advances, and it made me feel more comfortable, and then he asked who I was married too. You were the first person who came to mind."

I sighed slightly, running a hand through my bangs. "Alright Kaoru, I can understand why you were nervous." I suddenly grinned. "But does that mean we get to sleep in the same room?"

She smacked my arm. "Hentai! Of course not! We're not really married; you'll have to sleep in your own room! Now come on, let's get back out there."

I chuckled slightly. I just couldn't resist the slight jab at my beautiful lover, and it was quite fun to watch her face flush. I followed her back outside quietly, finding the man in the same position we had left him.

Kaoru smiled. "You can stay, I'm sorry for making you wait. My husband's always a little tense about letting people stay that we don't know."

I extended a hand to him. "Gomen…."

He took my hand with a smile. "Akki. My name is Akki. And I don't mind at all, it's completely understandable. I'm sorry about my advances on your wife earlier; I couldn't help myself around such a beautiful woman."

The moment his hand touched mine my entire body went still. Something about this man was not right, and I knew in that moment that I did not like him. His name said volumes to me, and yet I didn't know why. I forced a shaky smile. "It's perfectly alright Akki-san. And arigatou for understanding. My name is Kenshin."

Kaoru put a hand on my arm. "Come on anata, why don't we show him to a room he can stay in?"  
I nodded slowly, releasing Akki's hand and stepping back to her side. "Um, why don't you koishii, I think I'll finish up folding the laundry, and then I'll start dinner. It's getting late anyway."

She nodded. "Alright." She smiled brightly at the man standing in front of me. "Come on Akki-san, I'll show you to your room, and you can hang up that warm cloak."

I watched them walk away with pensive eyes. 'Something's wrong with that man…' I thought as I turned to continue the laundry. 'I don't know what it is, but I'm going to find out.'

* * *

We ate quietly in the dim room, the only light coming from the lantern I had lit a little while ago as the sun had set. Kaoru had helped me a little, and Akki had watched silently from across the room. His mere presence made me nervous, and I couldn't help the way my hands were shaking as I handled the vegetables. I nearly cut myself on the knife, and Kaoru had taken it from me worriedly.

Akki had made no comment so far, other than a soft 'arigatou' for the food in the first place. I watched him through my bangs as I ate. I saw now that he had brown hair, though the color was a bit strained, and pale skin. He was still a bit threatening in my mind. I knew that this was no mere gut feeling that I had, but a solid instinct. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing on end, as were my feathers, even though they weren't visible.

I set down my bowl, getting ready to stand. "I'll get the teapot." I had put it on the fire not long ago so it would be warm.

Akki, who was closer to it than I, shook his head. "Iie, I'll get it Kenshin. It's the least I can do for such gracious hosts." He took my cup and Kaoru's, turning and pouring tea into them.

I looked down at my food, narrowing my eyes slightly. He seemed nice enough, but something about him was still unnerving. He handed Kaoru her teacup, and then extended my cup to me. I took it with a nod, and then he turned to fill his own. I sipped the liquid, its warmth making me feel a little bit better.

"Lovely dinner anata." Kaoru murmured after setting down her cup. "One of your best yet I'd say."

I smiled, leaning over to kiss her cheek, wanting to keep up the illusion of the two of us being married. "Arigatou koishii." I gave a playful smile. "Akki-san should be glad that you didn't cook, he might have left."

She glared at me and smacked my arm again, jostling my teacup. "Kenshin!"

Akki laughed with me, and I grinned. "I'm just kidding Kaoru. But you really do need to work on your cooking skills."

She folded her arms. "I know… Just don't rub it in!"

I continued to put on the outside exterior that I was calm and collected, not wanting Kaoru to be anymore worried than she was. She had been giving me strange looks throughout the meal, and I knew that her suspicions were up. If I acted like I was laid back then she would let it go, and I could worry about Akki's presence in the safety of my own room.

Kaoru suddenly stood, picking up our dishes. "I'll clean these dishes since you cooked tonight anata. Why don't you get to know our guest a little better?"

I shook my head slightly. "Gomen Kaoru, but I think I should help you. That way we can be done a bit quicker, and get to bed. You look a little tired."

She blinked, and then smiled. "Arigatou for noticing Kenshin, but I'm okay. You sit in here; I'll be done before you know it." With that she picked up the dishes and disappeared into the kitchen.

I grudgingly returned to my position near Akki, putting a smile back on my face. "Gomen, Kaoru can be a little stubborn sometimes." I chuckled with him, and then thought about what I could say to this man, the one that caused all of my senses to ring. But before I could open my mouth a blinding pain raced through my skull. I winced, a hand going up to rub at my forehead. I looked back up as it receded, but my vision was blurry, and I nearly reeled when I sat up straight.

I swayed, and then fell to the side. But I never hit the ground. Akki caught me, and I looked up into his maliciously grinning face. "Whatever could be wrong? Tell me Battousai…"

I blinked fuzzily, and then fear shot through me. "Oh Kami… Enishi!" I struggled to move away from him, but it was like moving my limbs through sand. I opened my mouth to scream, but he clamped a cloth over my mouth and nose. I held my breath, knowing very well what was on that cloth.

He grinned into my face. "I'm surprised you didn't figure it out earlier Battousai." He threw a punch to my stomach, and I instinctively inhaled. As my world went dark I heard his words. "After all, they say the devil owns the demon………"

* * *

(Enishi)

I calmly threw my oni over my shoulder as his body went limp, going back into the dojo and finding his room fairly quickly. I identified it by the collar still sitting in the closet, hidden from view.

He did nothing to resist me, the drug on the cloth keeping him deep in sleep. The sedative I had slipped into his tea wouldn't last long, and that was why I had put him under with the cloth. I lay him on his futon, covering him with the blanket so it would seem like he had put himself there.

I removed two needles from my coat, slipping one into his arm first, injecting the stuff into him. It was a poison that my prize specialists had come up with themselves, and it would freeze his vocal cords, rendering him mute until the antidote was administered. The second was a slower working poison, one that would attack his immune system, and then begin to deteriorate his health.

I was tired to dealing with him, and I finally had a way to make him suffer. Let him die slowly, with no way of telling the woman that he loves the reason why he was dying, and that I had been the one to do it.

I went back out into the main room, sitting back in my spot. At about that moment Kaoru came back into the room. She frowned. "Well, where is Kenshin?"

I smiled slightly. "He said that he was tired, and he left only a moment ago."

Her frown deepened. "I think I'll go to bed to, and check on him. Why don't you get some rest to Akki-san?"  
I nodded. "Oyasumi nasai Kaoru-san." I turned, going towards my room, the opposite way that she went. 'Because it's going to be your last one…'

* * *

Akki – devil  
Oni – demon  
Oyasumi nasai – Good night

Alright, I've got two correct guessers here. Skenshingumi, you were my first, and you are absolutely right. Kenshin has asthma, plain and simple. That's the only thing that's been wrong with him the entire time. You were right with your words, I was thinking, well finally. But hey, I suppose it is a little hard to figure out if you don't research it or have family members with it. -gives plushie to skenshingumi- PLUSHIES! And my other was an anon review, but you posted as MeMeMe. Interesting name... PLUSHIE! -throws plushie- Please review, and thanks again Skenshingumi and MeMeMe!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

(Kenshin)

Forcing my eyes open was a chore, and some part of me wanted to shut them again and remain asleep. My head was pounding, my throat dry and scratchy. I closed my eyes, putting a hand to my forehead and slowly pushing myself into a sitting position. I opened my eyes again, drawing my wings up slowly to block the light from my eyes. 'My wings?' I thought groggily. I blinked again, now focusing on the wall in front of me. I didn't remember releasing my wings. Come to think of it, I couldn't remember anything from last night.

I let my hand fall to my lap, narrowing my eyes as I thought. My head ached, but I had to know what had happened. My eyes suddenly widened. 'A man… a man came to the dojo last night. He said his name was Akki. But he was really…' I looked up. 'Enishi.'

He drugged me. Slipped something into my tea while he'd poured it for Kaoru and me. I cursed myself mentally as I pushed myself to my feet. Once there I regretted it instantly. My head began to spin and the floor beneath my feet tilted. I staggered, and then fell heavily on my side, wincing in pain.

I heard a sound from outside of the door, and then it slid open to reveal Kaoru's worried face. 'She heard me fall…' I thought through the fog in my brain. I looked up at her, and then opened my mouth to speak. Not a sound came out.

Kaoru ran forward, kneeling beside me and putting a hand on my shoulder. "Kenshin, are you alright? What's wrong?"

I, meanwhile, was struggling to speak. Not one sound would escape my throat, and I looked up at Kaoru helplessly.

She blinked. "Kenshin?"

I couldn't tell her what was wrong. I couldn't tell her who had been at her home last night, that the man we had taken in was the one who had kept me prisoner in his home for over a year.

She helped me sit up; worry filling her pretty sapphire eyes. "Kenshin, answer me."

I blinked, trying to figure out how to communicate to her that I couldn't. I finally touched my throat with two fingers, willing her to understand.

Her eyes widened. "Nani? Why won't you answer me?"

I frowned, touching my throat again and shaking my head. I opened my mouth, trying frantically to say her name, but once again, nothing happened. I looked away from her, ashamed.

She gasped. "You can't speak? Why? What happened?"

I suddenly remembered Enishi. I pushed myself back to my feet, ignoring the dizziness that flooded instantly into my senses and threatening to spill me on the floor again. I staggered out of the room, leaning heavily against the wall and my wings awkwardly spread for balance. I made it to the room we'd put him in, and yanked the door open, horrified to find it completely empty.

I heard Kaoru's footsteps behind me and I turned to look at her, shock in my eyes. She frowned. "He left earlier Kenshin. You've been asleep for a long time, it's nearly lunchtime."

That frightened me. I'd slept that long? Considering what time it had been when Enishi had drugged me, that was nearly 18 hours. Something wasn't right; he'd done something to me.

I left that room, going into the main room and sitting near the table, leaning over and resting my forehead on the table, pillowed on my arms. I willed the dizziness to go away, trying to clear my head enough so I could try and communicate with Kaoru.

I felt her gentle hands on my hair, stroking it comfortingly. She knelt beside me, resting her cheek against my shoulder. "Kenshin, are you okay? You're worrying me."

I sighed, sitting up straight. My head was not pounding as badly anymore, and I nodded slightly to Kaoru. I then pointed to the room where 'Akki' had been put for the night.

Kaoru tilted her head. "Akki-san? What about him?"

I then frowned, trying to think of a way to get her to understand. I brought forward one of my wings, pointing to a still red scar hidden among the feathers. Kaoru's brows twitched together. "Nani? I don't understand…"

I growled, but the sound wasn't heard by her. I pointed at the room again, and then at my scar. Kaoru blinked. "Akki-san made that?"

I nodded, smiling slightly. I pointed to the scar on my shoulder, and then another across my chest, pointing to the room.

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Akki-san? He is the man that abused you?"

I nodded frantically, but the motion caused my head to whirl again and I closed my eyes, trying to fight off the urge to pass out.

Kaoru was worried, frightened, and confused; I could see it all in her face. "But, why didn't you say anything last night? How could you have allowed him to stay here? Such an evil man as that!" I sighed, silently, and then shook my head. She blinked. "You mean you didn't know it was him?"

I nodded again, leaning against the table slightly as my world began to blur again. Whatever Enishi had done to me was beginning to take effect again, and I knew somehow that he'd probably injected me with something. He'd had a fondness for those things when I'd been his slave.

Kaoru, meanwhile, was thinking deeply, her eyes turned downwards and her face worried. She had clenched her hands in her kimono, and I saw the fire building in her sapphire eyes.

I raised my left hand to put it to my forehead, but something caught my eye. A mark on my arm, in the crook of my elbows. Reddened and slightly bruised, I knew that was where Enishi had injected his strange concoction into my body. I tapped Kaoru's shoulder, showing her the mark.

She frowned, taking my arm in gentle hands and examining the bruised area. "A needle. That's the puncture mark from a needle. I've seen Megumi work, and sometimes the patients would get that. A reaction their skin had."

Her frown deepened, and she stood, letting go of my arm. "We need to go see Megumi Kenshin, maybe she can figure out what's wrong with you. I can tell that you're having trouble staying awake though, so I'm not sure how we're going to be able to get there."

I stood beside her, grabbing and holding onto her arm as the floor tilted. I knew that it was important for me to get to Megumi, and she was an extremely talented doctor, perhaps she could stop the progress of this strange poison of Enishi's. I pulled on her arm slightly, taking a step towards the door.

She followed me, but I could still see the worry on her face. "Are you sure you'll be able to make it Kenshin?"

I nodded, tugging on her arm again. I focused, unable to whistle as I usually did to hide my wings, and they faded from view anyway. The two of us began to walk, and I struggled to keep a hold on my consciousness. I could see black creeping into my vision, but I continued to walk, knowing, and holding onto the fact, that I had to get to Megumi. She could help me.

Kaoru wrapped an arm around my waist, slinging my right arm over her shoulders. I looked at her in shock, and she smiled at me encouragingly. "Don't worry Kenshin. You'll be alright. Not much farther now."

I nodded, and focused back on my walking. Things around me began to blur, and I soon was walking in a haze, and I could barely tell where we were. 'I don't think I'm going to make it…' I thought fuzzily.

* * *

(Kaoru)

Kenshin's weight grew heavier on my shoulders as he continued to slump down, breathing getting harsher and heavier. I adjusted his weight, doggedly continuing on. We weren't far from Megumi's clinic now, and as we walked through the streets I could see other women and men giving us looks, mostly ones of worry and fear.

I glanced at Kenshin, worriedly noting the sweat gliding down his flushed skin, and his eyes growing dull as he fought to stay conscious. He suddenly stumbled, nearly dragging me down with him as he lost his footing. I dragged him back up, gritting my teeth.

He was focused on me, and I could see the apology in his eyes as the color faded and they slid shut, his body finally going limp against me. He sagged, his full weight nearly bringing me to the ground if it hadn't been for some other person. I looked up into the brown eyes of Sanosuke, and I smiled in relief. "Sano!"

His face was set in a frown, and he lifted Kenshin easily from my arms. "I'll take him from here Jou-chan. Lead the way."

I nodded, and turned, running into the town towards Megumi's clinic as fast as I could, Sano following behind me with Kenshin's unconscious body in his arms. 'Please be okay Kenshin…'


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

(Megumi)

I was sitting quietly in my clinic, reading a book while there was a pause in my work, when Kaoru and Sano rushed in, the tall man carrying what looked like a blue colored bundle. It wasn't until I saw the red hair and a pale hand that I knew it was Ken-san, and it was then I grew afraid.

I stood, going to where Kaoru was breathing heavily in a chair. "Kaoru, what's going on? What's happened to Ken-san?"

She panted for a moment more, and then took a breath. "I found him on the floor in his room, he'd fallen over. He seemed disoriented, and he couldn't speak. There's a mark from an injection on his left arm, someone's poisoned him."

I swore inwardly, and waved to Sano for him to follow me to a room where I could begin looking over Ken-san. It didn't help that I had no idea what was in his system, and without that knowledge there wasn't much I could do but help him ride it out. Hopefully I could keep him alive long enough for his immune system to fight it off on its own.

Sano laid Kenshin on a futon, and I hurriedly looked him over. He was pale, cheeks flushed with fever and sweat running down his skin. His breathing was strained, as though he was having trouble, and his eyes were pinched shut in pain. I frowned, moving away to get some medicines and cloths to help with his fever. I quickly got a bowl and filled it with cold water, wetting a cloth and laying it across Ken-san's forehead. He moaned, trying to shift away from me.

I lifted his head, pouring the medicinal herbs into his throat and rubbing at his neck. He coughed, turning his head away from me. I growled slightly. "Come on Ken-san, swallow for me."

He continued to cough, but I kept up rubbing. He swallowed finally, and then choked. I swore, quickly moving him over and pounding on his back to get him to cough it out. I was a little shocked when he threw up into the bowl I had placed in front of him, emptying his stomach.

After he'd finished he slumped down against me, slipping farther into unconsciousness as far as I could tell. His breathing grew shallower, and his body sank against me limply, no longer tense as it had been. I lay him down on the soft futon, running a hand through my hair as I tried to figure out what to do next.

Sano was sitting worriedly nearby, Kaoru beside him. I could see the worry on the blue-eyed girl's face, and her hands were playing with her hakama. That was a sure sign of her fear; she tended to do that in times of stress. I smiled gently at her, trying to reassure her. "It'll be okay Tanuki. Ken-san will pull through this."

She smiled back at me shakily. "Arigatou Megumi."

I focused back on Ken-san, replacing the cold cloth on his forehead. His fever was high, and I knew that this poison had to have been very strong to take effect this quickly. Unless it had been given to him a long time ago…

I raised his left arm, finding the mark that Kaoru had mentioned earlier. His skin was bruised and red, showing where he'd had a reaction to the toxin. I prodded at the area, eliciting a moan from Ken-san. The mark was beginning to fade, and I knew then that it had indeed been administered some time ago. I was going to have to go this one on my own, guessing every step of the way on how to save Ken-san's life.

I sighed, settling Ken-san's arm back on the futon and wetting another cloth to place it on the back of his neck. Hopefully that would help his discomfort a little, but there wasn't much else I could do. I would try to get him to swallow the medicine again in a little while, but at the moment I didn't want to stress out his body any more.

Kaoru had moved forward to sit beside me, one of her hands holding Ken-san's limp one. She was chewing her lip silently; worry plain in her sapphire eyes.

I turned to look at her. "I want you tell me everything that happened Kaoru. How did this happen to Ken-san? Everything."

She sighed, looking down at Ken-san's face. "Yesterday I was in town when I ran into a man. He asked me if I knew where there was a vacancy at an inn, but we couldn't find any. I offered to let him stay at the dojo, I've done that before, and so I saw no harm in it." She frowned. "That's about where the trouble started. I should have known then that it was a bad idea, but I didn't think properly. He started to give me strange looks, and flirt with me. It made me uncomfortable, so I hinted around that my husband was waiting for me, so we'd better hurry."

I blinked. "Husband? You meant Ken-san, didn't you?"

She nodded. "It worked, he stopped coming onto me. Kenshin went along with it just find, we've…well…" she blushed and paused, and I saw instantly what was going on here.

I grinned slyly. "You're together aren't you?"

Her blush deepened and she nodded. "Hai. About 2 weeks now. The man asked me who I was married to, so I had to say Kenshin. He was the only one at the dojo. When we got there he introduced himself as Akki. We ate dinner together, and Kenshin seemed really tense most of the time." She looked down, her free hand twisting in her hakama. "I should have thought more about it, but I didn't pay much attention! I went to wash the dishes quickly, and when I came back out Kenshin was gone. Akki told me that he'd felt tired and gone to bed not to long ago, so I dismissed it. We went to bed, and then I found him the next morning like I told you."

I frowned. "So do you think that this 'Akki' did it?"

She nodded. "Kenshin told me himself, if a little shakily. He pointed to the room, and then his scars, so I figured it out. That means Akki's real name is…" she thought a moment. "Enishi, that's what it was. He's the man that abused Kenshin."

I tapped my chin with a finger. "So, Ken-san couldn't speak, and he was dizzy and had trouble keeping his bearing from what I've understood." She nodded, and I narrowed my eyes, thinking. "I can't think of anything that would cause something like that…"

She reached out with one hand, gently pushed the bangs away from Ken-san's face. "So what are we going to do Megumi?"

I sighed. "I'm not sure Kaoru. The most we can do is keep his fever down and keep him alive until his immune system can fight it off. Other than that, I don't know."

Her lips formed a single line, and she tightened her hold on Ken-san's silently. "Well, he'll fight it off. He'll be okay, I know he will."

I smiled slightly. "That's right Tanuki. Have faith in him. He'll be fine." I looked back down at Ken-san's pale face, his cheeks still flushed and his breathing strained. 'At least I hope he'll be okay…'

* * *

Ken-san's fever persisted throughout the night, and he didn't wake up at all throughout the time. I grew more worried as time went on; this poison was obviously quite strong if it was taking this much time. Usually if things were left alone with normal medicines the person was able to get well.

I sat in Ken-san's room, silently reading a book to pass the time. I periodically replaced the cloth on his forehead, making sure it remained cold so it would help his temperature. I'd finally gotten him to swallow the medicine, and that had been a great happiness to me. But unfortunately, it hadn't really made a difference in Ken-san's condition.

I sighed, adjusting the cloth worriedly and then going back to my book. He shifted slightly beneath the very light blanket I'd draped over him. He'd begun shivering violently sometime in the night, his lips gaining a sickly blue tint. I'd worried covered him even though he still had a high fever, but the color had left his lips, and I'd been able to sit in peace for a short time.

I turned a page, only half paying attention to the book in front of me. My mind was racing, trying to figure out what kind of a toxin could do this to Ken-san. I could think of nothing, and even so I continued to try.

I set my book down, going to the door. I spotted Kaoru just outside, curled up in a spare futon and sleeping while she could. I shook her gently. "Hey Tanuki, wake up."

She yawned and moved slightly, opening her eyes. "Megumi? What is it?"

I sighed. "Could you look after Ken-san for a while? I need to get some sleep before I fall asleep on my feet. Then I won't be much use to any of you, and I need to be able to focus while caring for Ken-san. Just watch him for a while, make sure the cloth on his forehead remains cool, and come get me if anything seems wrong."

She nodded, sitting up and rubbing at her eyes. She fixed her hair, rising slowly and sliding open the shoji. "Sure thing Megumi."

I lay down on the futon, knowing that I needed to be close at hand in case anything at all happened. I knew that Kaoru would be able to look after Ken-san efficiently for a few hours, so I drifted off to sleep, if only for a time.

* * *

(Kaoru)

I sat beside Kenshin's futon silently, watching him as he breathed. His breathing was still off, strained and panting. The strange rhythm worried me, but I knew there wasn't much I could do about it. I pulled up the cloth on his forehead, finding it to be warm already. I soaked it in the water, and then laid it back on his forehead.

He didn't respond to the touch as he usually did, and that only made my fear greater. I settled back against the wall, closing my eyes and leaning my head against the wall. I sat there in silence for a moment, and then opened my eyes to look down at the book Megumi had been reading.

I picked it up, silently examining its cover. I opened it, flipping through its pages, slightly curious. It didn't seem very interesting, so I set it back down. I leaned my head against the wall again, staring up at the ceiling. There wasn't really much else to do, and I was finding that it was quite boring. However, I knew that Kenshin needed to be watched, so I would gladly sit there for days.

I'd just closed my eyes again when a strange sound brought my attention. My eyes snapped open, and I sat for a moment, just listening. I suddenly looked down at Kenshin, and then my eyes widened.

Kenshin wasn't breathing. A strange whistling gasp kept echoing from his chest as he struggled to do so, but his lips were still acquiring a bluish color from the lack of air. I cried out, and an instant later Megumi yanked open the shoji, her hair a bit wild about her shoulders. She noticed Kenshin and dove for him, quickly breathing into him.

Kenshin's chest rose, but he still didn't draw in breath. Megumi pressed down on his chest, and with a sickening rasp the air escaped his body. He didn't draw in air, and she had to breathe for him again.

I watched in silence, tears I hadn't really noticed were flowing running down my neck. I absently wiped at them, pleading in my mind. 'Please Kenshin…Breathe anata…'

* * *

Since these two chapters are a little short I decided to post them fairly close together. Happy Thanksgiving everyone! 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

(Kaoru)

Megumi had to keep breathing for Kenshin for about 5 minutes, and then he was finally breathing on his own. It was slow and shallow, too shallow for my liking, so much that you could barely see his chest rising and falling. I sniffled, petting his crimson hair silently.

Megumi rubbed her wrists, which were no doubt sore from helping Kenshin exhale throughout this little episode he'd had. Her face was worried, a frown upon her lips. "I don't understand…" she murmured. "What could possibly be making him act this way? And what was that all about?"

I blinked, thinking back. "Kenshin mentioned once, when he was telling me of his past, that this had happened once before. He said that it felt like his chest was on fire, like he was getting crushed. He couldn't breathe, just like a minute ago."

Megumi suddenly seemed to understand. "He's had this before?" I nodded and she smiled. "Then I think I know what it is. Doctor Gensai told me about it once, but I don't know much about it. It's a disease that has something to do with breathing, obviously, and it makes it difficult for the patient to breathe when stressed or afraid."

I blinked. "Well, what can we do about it?"

She shook her head. "Unfortunately nothing. Doctor Gensai isn't in town, so I can't ask him about it, and even if I sent him a letter I don't know exactly where he is. We'll just have to keep an eye on Ken-san and make sure that we're there to help him breathe if that happens again." She looked to me. "I'd better teach you how to do that, a little better than you already know. It could be critical in saving Ken-san's life."

I gulped, slightly afraid at the fact that I might have to hold Kenshin's life in my hands, that because of me he would live or die. I nodded. "Alright Megumi."

She motioned me forward. "I'll go ahead and use Ken-san as help, since he's here anyway." She tilted Kenshin's head back slightly. "You need to do this so it opens up the airway a little better. Then you pinch the nose closed, which I won't do with him, it's already difficult enough for him to breathe."

I nodded, carefully filing this information away in my mind. I was still worried because Kenshin didn't react to any of Megumi's actions, and I hurriedly looked at his chest. It was still rising and falling, though it seemed to be getting shallower.

"Then you simply place your mouth over his and breathe into him. Make sure his chest rises, so you can be sure he got the air. If he doesn't exhale, like he did just a minute ago, then you place your hands about right here, and push gently. He should exhale easily with that action." Megumi finished. "There, bare minimum on what you might need to do."

"Um, Megumi…" I murmured, still watching Kenshin. "I think his breathing's slowing down again."

She glanced at Kenshin; hurriedly put a finger on his pulse point. She frowned. "Kuso Ken-san, stay with us!"

I blinked. I had never heard Megumi swear in my life, and that was a little frightening for me. I watched as she put a hand on Kenshin's forehead. I handed her the cool cloth as she put out a hand to reach for it.

"His fever is rising…" she murmured worriedly, laying the cloth on Kenshin's forehead and smoothing his hair from his face. Kenshin did nothing to react to her, and I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth, chewing it worriedly.

She slipped a hand beneath Kenshin's shoulders, lifting him up and tilting his head forward as it lolled back. "Hand me the medicine Kaoru."

I handed it to her silently, watching as she poured it into Kenshin's mouth. He coughed weakly, head moving slightly. This bit of movement lifted my spirits, and I tangled my fingers in Kenshin's, squeezing his hand.

"Come on Ken-san; don't do this to me again." Megumi murmured, lifting one hand to rub at Kenshin's throat. "Swallow…"

To our happiness the medicine went down, but Kenshin still coughed periodically, breath catching in his chest. I sighed, petting his hair gently. 'You'll be okay Kenshin…' I thought fiercely. 'You'll pull through anata… And then we will get revenge on that man that used you. I swear it.'

* * *

Unfortunately I was wrong. Kenshin didn't get any better, and the days passed by with no improvement at all to his condition. I grew more and more worried, but thankfully Kenshin didn't have any more 'attacks' as I'd taken to calling them. Megumi said that's what they were, so we stuck with that, even if we weren't sure it was right.

I sat silently in Kenshin's room, holding his pale hand and stroking his skin gently. His breathing was soft, calm for the first time in the week he'd been here. Even so, it was strained, difficult for him to draw in breath. I pet his hair, sniffling slightly as tears welled up in my eyes. 'Oh Kenshin…' I thought dejectedly. 'I wish you'd wake up and tell me you're going to be okay. That's all I want anata… For you to open your beautiful eyes and tell me that you love me, that everything's gonna be okay.'

I squeezed his hand slightly. There was a slight twitch in his fingers, which I'd grown used to by now. He had little twitches; just enough to show that he was alive. It was enough for me though, and it gave me hope. I lifted his hand, kissing his fingers softly, closing my eyes. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I stubbornly wiped it away.

I longed to watch him sit up, and to have him take me into his arms like he did, to feel his strong arms around me, keeping me safe. I pulled his head up, slipping my knees beneath him and letting his head rest on my knees. I continued to pet his hair, my fingers running through the crimson strands.

I sighed, sniffling slightly. Sano turned from his position in the corner, worry etched on his features. I rarely saw him like this, and it was a little frightening to me. He gave me a gentle smile. "It'll be okay Jou-chan. Kenshin will be okay."

I sniffled again. "You said that a while ago Sano. Already he's stopped breathing once, and he might do it again. He's not getting any better!" My voice rose with each word, turning into a shout by the time I was done.

Sano took the harsh treatment without a word, and I stopped, the tears streaming down my face. I looked at him in shock, afraid now. He sighed. "It's okay Jou-chan, I know you're afraid."

I looked back down at Kenshin's flushed features. "I know, but that doesn't give me any right to yell at you… You didn't do anything wrong." I frowned, one of my hands clenching into a fist. "We'll go get Enishi, once Kenshin gets well. We'll go get him, for Kenshin's sake."

Sano nodded, placing a large hand on my shoulder. "Hai, we will Jou-chan. We'll do whatever we can to help Kenshin out, and this Enishi seems to be the main cause of his trouble. We'll get rid of him."

I nodded, going back to petting Kenshin. 'Don't worry Kenshin. We'll get him. When you get better, we'll go get him.'

* * *

(Kenshin)

I was floating in an abyss of darkness. I couldn't move, couldn't speak, see, hear, nothing really. Not like there was anything to hear or see. I felt like something was wrong, but I couldn't put my finger on it. My senses were screaming at me, saying that I needed to open my eyes and figure out what was going on. That I should get out of this place that held me captive. But my body demanded sleep, and I was slowly giving into that urge.

I began to float down, my hair flowing up around my face, like I was sinking through water. I felt my breathing begin to grow softer, slower. I didn't pay much attention to it, like I should have. My heart began to slow, the blood flowing through my veins slowing as well.

I paid it no mind, instead noticing the comfort that was coming from the dark around me. I sighed happily, a gentle smile coming to my lips. The edges of my consiousness began to fade, and I began to sink deeper, and faster. My breathing stopped, my heart failed.

The last thing I was aware of was the screaming of someone, I wasn't quite sure who. All I could hear was a voice that seemed vaguely familiar, like one that'd I hadn't heard for a long time. What's that she's saying?

'No anata! Don't do it! She still needs you! Don't lose! Come back… Come back………….'

My awareness faded.

* * *

(Kaoru)

I walked into the room, stretching slightly. I'd only left a moment, to use the bathroom, and Sano had been in the room. At least he had been when I'd left. I looked around the room as I walked back in, noticing that he wasn't there. "Sano?"  
I looked to Kenshin, and then blinked. "Wait a minute…"

I moved closer, and then my eyes widened and a scream wrenched its way from my throat. "KENSHIN, NO!"

Kenshin's face was as pale as the sheets, his lips a light blue color. His limp fingers, lying near his face, had also begun to get a faint color of blue, signaling that his body was cooling. The man that I loved was no longer there. Kenshin was dead.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

(Kaoru)

I ran forward, kneeling beside Kenshin's still body. Tears were flooding down my face as panic set in, and I frantically began to do what Megumi had taught me. I breathed into his body, and then began the chest compressions. I listened for breath, and then breathed into his blue lips again.

It was nearly 2 minutes later when Megumi came in, and she let out a shriek, running to my side to help. She pressed Kenshin's chest in between my breaths, and I was growing desperate. There was still no response from Kenshin, and it was getting too long.

'Please Kenshin…' I thought. 'Come back to me!'

* * *

(Kenshin)

I was getting lower and lower when suddenly two hands pushed on my chest and lips closed over mine, breathing life into me. I opened my eyes, staring into bottomless eyes. I blinked. "T-Tomoe?"

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh Kami-sama anata, I thought you were gone. You must not give into this poison my brother has given you! You can overcome it, and I know that you will. You have people that love you Kenshin, people that want you to survive, and ones that will help you take revenge for what this man has done to you!"

I blinked again. "Tomoe? What do you mean?"

She smiled slightly. "You are strong Kenshin, you are worthy of life, and of Kaoru. She loves you, and she would do anything for you. Now go back to her, don't let this simple thing beat you!"

I set my face. "I…I won't lose."

* * *

(Kaoru)

I breathed into Kenshin one more time, and suddenly his body surged upward, and he took a great breath of air, gasping. His eyes snapped open, and he gasped for air, body trembling violently. Megumi sighed in relief, pulling the blankets up over his form as he continued to shiver.

I tried to stop my tears, which were still flowing freely. A shaking hand came into my view, settling on the hands I had folded in the cloth of my kimono. "K-Kaoru…She… she said that I…that I shouldn't give up…"

I looked at him in shock. "What? Who Kenshin?"

He smiled at me through pale blue lips that were beginning to lose their frightening color. "Tomoe… She said… she said that you needed me…"

I smiled, holding his hand tightly and kissing it. "Well she was right Kenshin. I need you here with me. Don't you ever leave me."

He nodded, and then his eyes fluttered closed as he lost consciousness. His hand went limp in mine, and his breathing evened.

Megumi put her fingers on his pulse point, frowning slightly. "That's weird… His pulse is stronger than it was. He just came right back. It's a miracle."

I smiled, brushing Kenshin's hair from his face. "Iie Megumi. I think it's the work of Tomoe. She was his wife when he was younger. He said that she wanted him to live for me. He also spoke again, so he's obviously getting better. It's probably got something to do with his magic."

Megumi didn't seem to believe me, but she just let it go. "I think Ken-san's going to be fine now Kaoru. His fever seems to be lowering, even right now. It's going so fast…" She stood. "I'll be back soon."

I nodded, not really paying much attention to him as I continued to hold Kenshin's hand. 'Thank you Tomoe. Whoever you are. I couldn't be more in your debt; you gave me back the man I love…'

* * *

(Kenshin)

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking slightly. I felt like I was waking up from an eternity of sleep, I wanted nothing more than to close my eyes and return to sleep. But there was something drawing me up and out of that dark abyss, and I pushed myself into a sitting position.

I looked around, and then spotted Kaoru asleep on a futon not far from me. I smiled at the sight, which was again reminding me how beautiful this woman was, and how much I loved her. Her face was peaceful in sleep, making her look so much younger. Her pale skin was accented with the bar of sunlight spilling across her features, and her ebony hair flowing over her shoulders.

I crawled over to her, feeling a little shaky. I settled in behind her, holding her close to my body. It felt like it had been so long since I'd held her close like this, and I breathed in her scent, closing my eyes. I put a hand up lazily, snapping my fingers. My wings appeared, and I gratefully stretched them out behind me. They two were stiff, like the rest of my body, and it felt good to stretch them. I wanted to fly soon now.

The slender body in my arms moved, stretching against me and curling further into my embrace. I heard her intake of breath, and then she paused. "Kenshin?"

I smiled, putting my lips by her ear. "Ohayou sleepy head."

She turned in my arms and flung her arms around my neck, her lips meeting mine before I knew what was happening. I blinked, and then surrendered to the kiss, my eyes sliding closed and my arms sneaking around her waist. She pulled back from my lips to plant little butterfly kisses all over my face, across my scar, on my eyelids, over the bridge of my nose, and across my forehead. I scrunched up my face, trying to get away from her. "Kaoru!"

"You're okay! You're really okay!" she exclaimed, burying her face in my neck. "I was so worried about you, I was afraid I'd lost you!"

I put my nose in her hair, breathing in her scent of jasmine. "It's alright Kaoru. I'm fine now, I promise. I was silly to let something like that beat me."

She tightened her hold on my shoulders. "You said that Tomoe helped you. Did she really?"

I nodded with a smile. "Hai, she did. She breathed life into me, just when I thought I was going to sink into the darkness and never rise again."

She pulled her face away from my neck to smile at me. "Well I'm glad she did that. I don't know what I would have done if you had died."

I grinned, and then pushed myself away from her to stand. She followed me, worry creeping onto her face. "So what do you want to do now Kaoru?"

She frowned. "Well, I'd like to go after that baka Enishi that got you in the first place, but are you sure that you're strong enough to be standing Kenshin? You were down for a long time, and Megumi said that you may have some trouble."

I shook my head. "I'm alright now. And I've got my wings to help my balance, I'll be okay, I promise. Now come on, let's go find Sano and get back at Enishi. It's about time he learned a lesson."

She grinned. "That's just what I wanted to hear. But are you sure you can do this Kenshin?"

I snorted. "How many times do I have to answer you Kaoru? I know what I'm doing, and I, just like you, am sick of Enishi interfering with my life. I've finally found a place where I'm accepted for whom I am, and I'm not going to let that bastard ruin it for me."

She nodded in agreement, and together we walked out of the room. We ran into Megumi, and she gasped. "Ken-san, what are you doing up? You should be resting; you just recovered from a near death experience!"

I smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry Megumi-dono, I am fine, I assure you. I heal faster than normal people because of my angel half. I promise that I'll be okay. I thank you for your help, and I'm sorry for being such a trouble."

She gave in, accepting my explanation after looking over my strong stance and good color. I knew that I was better, my magic had been replenished, and it was doing its job, healing my body of the poison that was still flowing through my veins. By the time Kaoru and I got to the dojo I would be completely free of the toxin.

My magic had been tied into my will, and when Enishi had poisoned I had believed myself to be done for, that my life would be over. Because of that simple fact, my magic hadn't worked as it should have, and I had begun to fade away. With Tomoe's help I had realized that I could survive, and my magic had sparked back, healing my body of the toxin and freeing me from its icy grip.

After I hid my wings, Kaoru and I walked towards the dojo, and I gathered her smaller hand into my own. She smiled at me, leaning closer to my shoulder. I kissed her forehead gently. "Aishiteru Kaoru-koishii. I'm so thankful that I have you."

She smiled. "Aishiteru mo Kenshin-anata. I don't know what I would do without you, so I think that we're pretty much even that way."

I spotted Sano before she did, and I waved to the taller man. He saw me, and waved a long arm back at me. Kaoru smiled at him as we got close enough, and her look changed to a look of mischief. "Are you ready to kick some baka butt Sano?"

He laughed. "Are you kidding Jou-chan? I was BORN ready! Come on now; let's get you changed so you can fight."

While Kaoru entered the dojo to put on a hakama and gi and get her bokken, Sano grinned, holding out a long package to me. "Here Kenshin, I think you might like this. Besides, you need something to fight with."

I pulled the paper off to find a gleaming black sheath and a new hilt of what had to be a beautiful sword. I paused before putting my hand on the hilt. "Sano…"

He grinned. "I know what you're going to say. Jou-chan told me. We've been planning this for a while. Don't worry, you'll find that it's not what you think it is."

I blinked, and then grasped the hilt, drawing the sword fluidly from the glistening sheath. I gasped. "Sakabatou…" The blade was beautiful, just as I had thought. It was polished to a gleaming silver shine, the blade unblemished and perfect. I smiled widely at Sano. "Arigatou my friend."

He grinned. "Jou-chan gave me the money to get it; you should thank her, not me. It cost a lot too, so you should REALLY thank her. We found it in a sword smith's shop, and she instantly knew that it was for you."

I sheathed the sword, tying it onto my belt. The weight of the sword at my hip was refreshing, and I was slightly relieved to have it here again. I had been without it for too long, and it was good to finally have the reassurance with me again.

At that moment Kaoru came out, her bokken through her belt and just finishing tying her hair up in a high ponytail. I grabbed her, slamming her lips against mine and pressing her body into my chest. She squeaked, hands automatically pushing against my skin. I released her, but still held her in a loose grip. "Arigatou…" I breathed.

She smiled. "So I guess you got the sword."

I grinned. "You bet. It's perfect Kaoru, I love it." My grin turned malicious. "Now what do you say we go teach that bastard a lesson?"

She smiled. "And what lesson would that be Kenshin?"

I looked toward the sky. "That the fallen angel will always rise up to beat back the ones who push him down."

* * *

Wow, this was a hard chapter for me to write. Please review everyone! 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

(Kenshin)

We walked farther and farther away from Tokyo(That's where they live right? O.o), following the path of the river that I had come down so many months ago. I knew that it would eventually lead us back to Enishi's home, and this was good, seeing as I had no idea where he was.

Kaoru walked close to me, Sano on my left while she was on my right. After a while I felt her fingers touch my hand hesitantly, and I curled my fingers around hers, squeezing her small hand reassuringly. Once I thought we were far enough away from Tokyo I pulled at my gi. "Does anyone mind if I let my wings out?"

Kaoru's face lit up. "Really? You'll let them out? I love your wings!"

I chuckled. "Calm down koishii." I glanced at Sano, and he shrugged, a grin on his face. I fully pulled off my gi, tying it around my waist so my chest was bare. Snapping my fingers I stretched my wings out, sighing in relief as the sun beat down on my feathers. "Kami, this feels good."

Kaoru was looking at them in wonder, her blue eyes sparkling. She put out a hand, stroking the feathers gently. I felt the lethargy creep over me as she continued to do so, and I stopped walking as my legs became weak. I began to purr, closing my eyes and leaning unconsciously towards her. She noticed this, and she withdrew her fingers hurriedly. "Gomen Kenshin. I didn't mean to."

I shook myself, putting a wing around her shoulders and pulling her close to me. "It's fine koishii. I rather enjoyed it, but perhaps it should until later." I lowered my voice a notch at the end, causing a blush to spring to her cheeks and her eyes to get wide.

Sano let out a laugh. "Whoa there Kenshin, slow down. We've still got to get rid of this Enishi guy."

I smiled widely at him. "Gomen Sano. I couldn't help it." I released Kaoru, putting my wings around my shoulders.

We continued along, and I began to grow used to the feeling of having my wings out again. I was so glad that I could do so, it felt wonderful. However, my wings itched to fly, and I started fidgeting uncomfortably.

Kaoru looked at me suspiciously. "Kenshin? What wrong?"

I growled softly. "I want to fly…"

She smiled, releasing my hand. "Well then fly. For a little while. Sano and I can walk under you. It'll be alright. I understand, you haven't flown for a little while now."

I blinked at her. "Really?" I grinned, pulling my sakabatou from my belt. "Well then, hold this."

She took it from me, and I ran forward, increasing my speed until I reached a fairly tall tree. I scaled it easily, and then flung myself from the upper branches, unfurling my wings and flapping powerfully away from the tree. It felt absolutely heavenly to be back in the air, and I spun, closing my eyes and raising my face to the sun.

I heard Kaoru's laugh below me, and I looked down at her. She was watching me with envious eyes, and I grinned. 'Perhaps, one day, I will let you experience my world. When I am sure that nothing will happen to you, when I am able to fly with no trouble.'

It had always been hard on me while I was flying. I had ignored it all my life, ignored how difficult it got for me to breathe the higher I got. I figured that I would get over it as I got older, and I was always careful not to go to high. But when I had taken Tomoe up with me it had been like the division line of when it had grown too hard had been lessened by a good 100 feet. All of the sudden it had been like a thick blanket had descended over me, and I had fallen.

I looked ahead of us, narrowing my eyes slightly so I could see better. There. Not far away from us was the steeple of Enishi's castle. We were getting close.

I flew for a good 10 minutes, and then I began to grow tired. It was sooner than usual, but I was still a little weak. My magic, released from holding my wings invisible, would be able to work faster, but I was still slightly weak. I descended to the ground, folding my wings against my back. I gasped for air, back in the normal atmosphere it was difficult to breathe until I got used to it again.

Kaoru was worried; I could see it on her face. She crouched next to me, putting a hand on my back. "Kenshin?"

I shook my head slightly, smiling at her as I got my breath back. "It's okay Kaoru… I'm just…trying to get used to the air again."

She frowned, and I could tell she didn't understand. I stood, finally my lungs had grown used to the air again, and I could breathe easily. I smiled slightly at her again. "Up there the air is thinner, and after I get used to it it's very hard for me to transfer back and forth. It always takes me a minute to get used to it. I'm fine, I promise."

Her fear eased, and she nodded. "Alright."

I looked in front of us. "We are growing close. I saw the top of the castle while I was in the air. We will soon be there."

Sano grinned murderously, cracking his knuckles. "Good. I'm just itching to beat that bastard into the ground."

I chuckled, slipping the sakabatou through my belt as Kaoru handed to me. "Arigatou. Well Sano, you'll get your wish. But you'll have to beat what I leave behind."

Kaoru smiled slightly. "Hai, and I'll have to join you Sano."

He grinned. "Well damn, I was hoping I would have a whole piece of him all to myself. You know, maybe an arm or a leg. Maybe even his head…"

Kaoru shuddered. "Sano, that's kind of sick. We're not gonna rip him apart."

I pretended to act hurt. "Aww… I was looking forward to that part…" She looked at me funny and I laughed. "I'm only kidding Kaoru."

In reality I was terrified. I was only joking around with the other two to put on the pretense that I was calm and laidback. I was horrified of going to face Enishi for the first time since he'd captured me, and I was afraid above all that he would catch me again. That I would return to being his plaything.

We were soon confronted with the cliff I had fallen down. I sighed heavily, scanning the rock face with my sharp eyes to find a place for Kaoru and Sano to climb up. I pointed. "There Sano. You and Kaoru should be able to get up right there."

The tall man looked it over. "Hai, that'll do." He turned to Kaoru. "Can you get up that?"

She nodded. "Let's go."

I breathed deep, centering my ki and casting my senses out. I had to know if Enishi was even at the castle. My eyebrows twitched together. 'There you are…'

I opened my eyes, pumping my wings and shooting straight up. I hovered just behind Sano and Kaoru. They reached the top quickly, and I landed again. I knew that I had to find some way to make myself seem a little more intimidating.

My magic responded easily to my call, swirling around me. I closed my eyes, raising my face to the sky. "Kami-sama…" I whispered. "This unworthy half-angel asks for your help."

_My son…What is it that you wish?_

I smiled, instinctively sinking to one knee and bowing my head. "I ask for the full powers of an Angel, if only for a short time. Onegai, my tou-sama."

I felt his gentle hand on my head. _You have done much in your life my son, not all of it good. But I hear your plea, and I will help my children._

I smiled. "Arigatou Kami-sama."

His hand left, and then two fingers slipped beneath my chin. _Look at me itoshigo…_

My eyes snapped open, going wide as tears filled my eyes. "Father…"

My father smiled, wiping away the tear that slipped down my cheek. _I love you itoshigo, and I'm proud of you. Now show that man what our family is made of._

I chuckled slightly. "I will tousan. I love you… Daddy."

My father started to fade, touching my forehead as he did so with two fingers. _Fight itoshigo…_

I felt power flow through me, and my wings began to change. I felt my body shifting, and I heard another voice. _Use this itoshigo. It will help you._

"Mother…"

Then everything faded.

* * *

(Kaoru)

The white magic swirled like a tornado around Kenshin's thin frame, and I watched as he raised his face. He spoke then, his voice echoing around us even though he was obviously whispering. "Kami-sama… This unworthy half Angel asks for your help."

I watched in awe as a great light came down, a gleaming presence that rested on the ground beside Kenshin in his swirl of magic. I could see no features, but the mere sight of it sent me into awe. I sank to my knees, barely noticing that Sano did the same thing next to me as Kenshin knelt on one knee and bowed his head.

_My son…what is it that you wish?_

I knew instantly that this was the very voice of Kami-sama, and I felt tears come to my eyes as I listened quietly to the conversation. There was another presence, this time with a pair of gleaming wings.

The magic began to whirl more fiercely, and it nearly erased Kenshin from my sight. I struggled to keep watching him, but the magic suddenly disappeared with no warning, leaving him clear in my eyes.

I watched with wide eyes as Kenshin's feet left the ground, his back arching, pushing his chest to the sky. Light flared around him and his body jerked violently. His wings began to change, becoming slimmer and more agile. The light then engulfed him, blocking him from my sight.

Sano grinned. "Do you know what's going on?"

I shook my head. "Iie."

At that moment the light cleared to show Kenshin on his side on the ground. I ran forward. "Anata!"

I rolled him over, holding his shoulders. I gasped, and I heard Sano whistle.

Kenshin's wings and lost their feathers, becoming solid, though they were still crystal white. His hair was streaked with silver; white markings covered his face, tracing intricate patterns I didn't understand. They went down his neck, onto his chest, arms, and back. Glistening fangs hung in his mouth, and I blinked at this sight. He was so different…

His eyes flickered, and then opened slowly. His eyes shown with silver and gold, pupils slitted. He focused on me, holding up a hand. In it was a single crystal feather. "Kaasan…" he whispered. He pushed himself into a standing position, facing Enishi's castle. "I am ready."

His voice was deeper than normal, full of power and confidence. I went to stand beside him, winding my fingers in his. He looked down at me, silvery eyes wide. "I am ready too." I said with a smile.

He smiled back at me. "We will win Kaoru. Thanks to Kami-sama, and my parents. We will triumph."

I leaned against him. "Of course we will. I never doubted it in the first place. Now come on, let's go."

I was surprised when he pulled me up into his arms, spreading his solid, powerful wings. "Come Kaoru…"

I wiggled. "Kenshin! What are you doing? You could hurt yourself! You'll start an attack."

He smiled. "Not with the powers that my mother has given me. She gave me a great gift Kaoru. The gift to breathe freely. I am healed."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

He nodded, and then shot straight into the air, me hanging onto his neck, wonder shining in my eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

(Kaoru)

I looked down, watching as Sano walked below us. He had not said anything as Kenshin had gathered me up and shot into the air, only walking below us silently. I looked back to Kenshin's face. He was focused on Enishi's castle, his silvery eyes glinting. I reached up, tracing one of the white marks with my fingers. He looked at me sharply, a little startled.

"What is it Kaoru?" his deep voice rumbled.

I smiled slightly. "It's just that you're so different Kenshin. You don't seem like you're the same person."

He smiled back. "I'm still the same old Kenshin, just… well…" he trailed off, giving another powerful sweep of his wings between words. "A bit more powerful."

I giggled lightly. "I'll bet. You seem to be radiating it. I can feel it."

"Can you?" he questioned wondrously. He focused back on the castle that was fast approaching us. "I didn't realize that." He sighed suddenly. "I'm worried about you Kaoru. I don't think that you and Sano should come with me into the castle. I don't want you to get involved in this fight."

I frowned. "Don't you dare tell me that Kenshin Himura. I would never leave you to do this on your own, even if you told me. I will come with you, whether you like it or not."

He smiled, chuckling lightly. "I had a feeling you would say that, but I had to see." He nuzzled my cheek gently with his nose. "And that's really why I love you Kaoru. You're so selfless. You'd be willing to go into battle, where you might be injured, all for me."

I tightened my grip on his neck, looking up at the sky. "Well of course I would do that Kenshin. I love you, and I'll always be there for you."

He nodded slightly. "I know. I know…"

His wings tilted and he began to go down, drifting towards the ground. I tightened my grip on him again, closing my eyes slightly. I heard his chuckle as he alighted on the ground, and I realized then what he had meant about difficulty breathing. It was a little hard for me, and I had to focus on the action for a moment.

He, however, had no trouble with it. I glanced at him. "Kenshin?"

He smiled. "Because I'm a full Angel at the moment I have no trouble with it. I also suspect it's because of my mother's gift."

I giggled. "Lucky you…"

Sano ran up to us, we had landed a bit farther in front of him. "Are you ready guys?"

Kenshin nodded, looking up at the big door not far in front of us. "Hai. I am ready."

I stepped up beside him. "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

(Enishi)

I sighed, looking over my room, memories flooding back to me. I knew that by now the Battousai was long dead, and now I was remembering what he had been like. He had always been so quiet and submissive when I had had him. I had grown to enjoy him after a while, to my great surprise….

* * *

"Oni-chan, you know what?"

I got no answer from him, just like always. He never spoke, my little pet, but he was very understanding, and a good listener. He looked at me, turning his golden eyes on me.

"I think that Tomoe smiled at me the other day." I said quietly, musing out loud.

A small smile came to his face, and I knew that he was glad that Tomoe had smiled. He, just like me, wanted to make her happy. The only difference was he didn't want to have her smile at his own suffering. I learned that over the months, it wasn't his suffering that made Tomoe smile; it was when I was gentle and kind to the boy that she was happy.

I put a hand out, running it along the redhead's slender back. We were lying in my bed, and I had only just finished with my fun for the day. Although I could tell my oni-chan didn't like these times, he didn't resist anymore, and sometimes I found that he was kissing back, pressing himself against me with a fever that surprised me.

I ghosted my fingers up his pale, bruised skin, pressing lightly on the biggest of bruises. He winced, whimpering slightly and trying to move away from me. I wrapped an arm around his waist, drawing me close to me and putting my mouth next to his ear. "I've told you this before oni-chan. You are _mine_, so stop struggling. You are mine to hurt, mine to do whatever I want with. _Even kill you_."

He whimpered again, shivering in my grip. I looked down into his face, noticing that his eyes were clenched shut and he was tensed, waiting for a blow. I sighed, relinquishing my tight grip on his skinny body. I ran my fingers up his ribcage, where every bone was easily visible beneath his skin. "Oh oni-chan, I'm not sure what I'm going to do with you anymore."

He opened his eyes, blinking. I smiled slightly. "You're such a mystery, and I don't think I'll ever understand what goes on in your head."

He looked down, and then turned over, putting his back to me; I played with the tattered feathers on his wings lightly, pulling one out every now and then. He winced every time one left his skin, but he was relaxed. Hai, I would never understand my oni-chan.

* * *

It was then I heard a strange cry outside of my castle. I moved to the window of my room, looking out over my grounds. What I saw I would never forget.

It was my oni-chan, standing there in the grass. Power was swirling around him, blowing his crimson hair around his face. Silver was streaked in those strands, flowing easily and blending with the color. His wings were different, featherless and slimmer than normal. I looked into his eyes, and almost took a step back. They were blazing silver, glowing holes in his face as he stared at me.

My eyes were wide, and I was astonished. How was this possible, he should be dead! I had administered the correct poison, he should be long gone!

His lips peeled back to reveal long glistening fangs, and I heard his snarl around me even though he was far below me. "ENISHI!"

I whirled, running from my window. I ripped open my closet, pulling out my sword and quickly strapping it to my belt. I would meet him down there, if that was what he wished. I would meet him, and then I would have my pet back. He couldn't win against me, I would use his fear against him.

* * *

(Kenshin)

I knew I had made quite an impression on the man, I had seen the fear in his eyes and face. I let my wings drift away from my body, creating the illusion that I was bigger than I really was. I was guided mostly by instincts now, playing all of my cards as they came to me. My magic was swirling around me, blowing my shoulder-length crimson hair around my face.

I spotted Enishi as he came out of the castle, his sword hanging from his belt and his face set. I knew what he wanted, he wanted to either capture me, or kill me. It would all end with either death or enslavement. His or mine. He would die this day, I would see to that.

I reached down, putting my hand on the hilt of my sakabatou. I would fight with the blunt edge for the time being, but in the end I would have to flip it. And as much as I detested doing that, I knew that it had to be done, or I would never be free. 'I'm sorry Tomoe…'

Somehow I knew that she would understand. I knew that she would forgive me for this one kill, this one last one. I would have to do it, and I would make sure that I would be free for the rest of time, free to stay with the woman I loved.

I felt Kaoru's presence not far away from me, and I looked for her out of the corner of my eyes. She was standing a little behind me, her bokken out and ready. Sano was near her, fists clenched and in a fighting stance.

I crouched, preparing myself for Enishi. He drew his sword, and then charged for me. "YOU ARE MINE! I WILL GET YOU BACK!"

I growled, meeting him in midair with a powerful battoujutsu. He managed to block the sword, but my brute force flung him backwards. He flipped, landing easily on his feet. I swore slightly, getting into a ready position with the sakabatou pointing straight at him.

He panted slightly. I could see the shock in his face. He hadn't expected me to be this strong after the effects of his poison, hell; he was probably wondering why I was still alive. I grinned, showing off the fangs I knew I had, hissing a challenge to him.

I saw his slight shudder, and this made me even more confident. I was frightening him, and I knew it. I would play this to my advantage.

* * *

(Kaoru)

I watched as Kenshin shot into the air, using his wings to help him gain altitude. He folded them, and he fell like a stone towards Enishi. The man put up his sword to try and block, but Kenshin broke through, the sakabatou striking along Enishi's shoulder. I heard his cry, and I knew that the force had probably either dislocated his shoulder, or broken his collarbone. With either, Enishi was going to have some trouble fighting from here on out.

Kenshin sprang away from Enishi easily sinking back into his ready position. His eyes were still glowing faintly with power, but it was toning down as he relied more on his body's abilities and less on the magic.

My grip on my bokken's hilt was tight, and I knew inwardly that I wouldn't get much of a chance to fight in this battle. Kenshin was dealing well with it, but I still wanted to be ready. I had known all along that I wouldn't be participating, but I had wanted him to know, that if the need arose, I would be there to help him.

Sano was bouncing on his toes beside me, rooting silently for Kenshin. His eyes were bright with the excitement of battle, and a grin was on his face. I smiled slightly. He was in his element, the thrill of the fight.

I focused back on Kenshin, where he was sparring easily with Enishi. He seemed to be playing with the man, letting him attack him at leisure, and then fighting him back with only a few blows. Kenshin suddenly sheathed the sakabatou, and then flung it out again in a blindingly fast battoujutsu. Enishi cried out as the blade struck his ribs, sinking into his skin and breaking quite a few things.

I winced slightly. If that hadn't punctured a lung, that man was not going to enjoy his last time of life. I knew that had to be incredibly painful, and Kenshin darted away, the sickening crunch of the sakabatou being removed from Enishi's side reaching my ears. He'd broken quite a few ribs, that was for sure.

"You don't seem to be at top par Enishi." Kenshin said mockingly, tilting his head slightly. "Whatever could be wrong?"

Enishi didn't answer; he was panting heavily and holding his side with one hand. The grip on his sword was lessening; I could now see that his collarbone was broken. He was having difficulty holding onto it.

I blinked at Kenshin, watching his eyes. There was more gold swirling in those silver depths now, and it was frightening me. What was happening to him? This wasn't the Kenshin I knew!

Kenshin stood, sheathing his sakabatou and spreading his arms and wings. "I'll bet you can't even hit me now! You're pathetic. And to think that I ever submitted to you," he sneered.

Enishi let out a cry, running towards Kenshin and swinging his sword. Kenshin easily leapt out of the way, a sadistic grin on his face. My eyes widened. Something wasn't right, Kenshin was acting strangely.

I watched as Kenshin landed in a crouch, getting ready to attack. He put his hand on the sakabatou's hilt, and I watched as he waited. Enishi came running towards him, his rage blinding him. Kenshin's eyes narrowed, and then he just disappeared. I blinked, and then Enishi was flying backwards, blood spraying from a huge gash across his chest. He was lucky that strike didn't cut him full in half, but I knew that before he hit the ground he had died.

I looked to Kenshin, who was standing with the sakabatou's tip pointing to the sky, blood soaking the blade. He slowly rose from his crouch, flicking the blade and cleaning the blood from it easily. The blade flipped and he sheathed it. "What did I tell you Enishi? You are weak."

I ran up to him, spinning him around by a hand on his shoulder. "Kenshin, what was that? What's wrong with you?"

He grinned again, the strange look on his face. "I was right Kaoru. Enishi was pathetic. I can't believe I wasted my time with him."

I growled. "You're not yourself!"

His grin turned mischevious, and he stepped closer to me, his eyelids sinking to half lid his eyes. "Oh, but I think I'm fine…Kaoru…"

I growled louder, drawing back my hand and slapping him full across the face. "Snap out of it!"

I watched as the color faded from his eyes, leaving them that shining silver they had been when he had first completed his strange transformation. His eyes widened, and he looked towards Enishi's body. "Kaoru? What…"

I sighed. "It's okay Kenshin. This is over. Let's go home." I took his arm, leading him away from the battlefield.

He walked with me for a moment, and then he fell from my hold, landing gently on the ground. I heard the sound of wings, and I stepped away from Kenshin's body. A shape landed beside him, putting a hand on his back. Kenshin began to glow, the strange markings fading from his skin, his wings gaining back their feathers and growing larger again.

_You are forgiven itoshigo. Live in peace…_

I watched as the figure turned to look at me, and I saw beautiful violet eyes and shining red hair. I realized that I was looking at Kenshin's mother. She smiled gently at me, and I bowed. "Arigatou…"

I felt the ghost of a touch across my hair. _You will make him happy Kaoru Kamiya. You have my blessing, as well as that of my husband. Live happy together. _

And then she was gone, and I walked forward to help Sano lift Kenshin's limp body from the ground. He was sleeping peacefully, his face free of worry lines. I brushed some of his crimson hair from his face. 'Hai, we will live happily together. For the rest of our lives…'

* * *

Wow, longest chapter. Yay, battle scene! NO MORE ENISHI! If you're confused about anything, let me know! Please review, and I'll update as soon as I can!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

(Kaoru)

I sat quietly in the room, watching Kenshin silently. He was still sleeping, probably exhausted inside and out from his battle. I brushed a lock of crimson hair from his face, a gentle smile coming onto my face. He was so peaceful, when he was in rest.

He drew in a breath, shifting slightly at my touch. I could see his eyes moving beneath his lids, he was dreaming. About what I didn't know, but I didn't suppose I would find out either. Some things, like dreams, Kenshin kept to himself.

* * *

(Kenshin)

I opened my eyes to see a large green field. I sat up, blinking in confusion. I looked around, amazed at the beautiful scenery around me. I had never seen a place like this before, it was…mind-boggling.

"Kenshin…"

I looked up, and then gasped, tears automatically springing to my eyes. "Tomoe!"

My wife of long ago knelt beside me, smiling at me lovingly and wiping away a single tear as it fell down my cheek. "Hai anata, I am here."

I was speechless, and slightly afraid. "N-nani…"

She chuckled lightly, settling down on the grass beside me. "It's alright Kenshin; I'm not here to tell you that you're dead. This is a dream, and nothing more. I wanted to see you again."

I breathed a sigh of relief, but then looked away from her pretty face. "Are you angry with me Tomoe?"

She put a hand on my left cheek, her fingers tracing the cross scar as she turned my face so that she looked into my eyes. "Iie, never. I understand, and I know that you had no choice. Enishi was a strange boy all his life; he never seemed to be like others. He raised me much of my life, our mother died giving birth to me. As such he has an unnatural connection to me. I loved Enishi, he was my brother after all, but he was violent, hit me often, even going as far as abusing me. He used to…" She trailed off, and I understood instantly what she was implying.

Instantly I felt my anger spark, and my wings tensed, the feathers standing on end. "Bastard… I don't feel regret anymore…"

She shook her head slightly. "Please Kenshin, don't change the way you feel for my sake. Enishi was an evil man, yes, but he still was a human being, he was still alive. You should feel guilt for killing him."

This made me look at her again. "I…I killed him…" Shock gripped me as I finally realized what had happened. I hadn't known then, the excitement of battle hadn't worn off before I had fallen unconscious. My eyes widened. "I…I broke my vow…"

Tomoe's arms were suddenly drawing me close, tucking my face into the crook of her neck. "Kenshin, no, please, don't feel bad. I understand, and Kami-sama has forgiven you. You were doing what you were meant to do in the end; it was your path in life. Don't feel like you've broken your vow to me, because I don't see it that way."

I felt the tears well up despite her words, and I blinked them back valiantly. "I still shouldn't have done that Tomoe! I promised you! For your honor!"

She pushed me from her, taking my face between her hands. "Listen to me Kenshin. You do not need to fret about this." She suddenly tilted her head slightly, and then nodded.

I blinked, and then watched as she stood. "T-Tomoe?"

She smiled at me, leaning down and kissing my forehead softly. "You have another visitor anata, and my time is up."

With that she faded, and I was greeted next by my father. He smiled roguishly, as was his way, kneeling beside me. "Hello Kenshin."

"Tousan!" I said happily, throwing myself at him in greeting. "Oh tousan…How I've missed you…"

He hugged me back, to my great surprise, petting my hair gently. "I know Kenshin, I have missed you too. I've been watching you though, and I must say, you certainly chose a strange path in life."

I winced at that comment. "You…you're not disappointed in me, are you tousan?"

He shook his head. "Iie. Although I don't like the idea that you became a hitokiri, you did much for our country, and you brought about this era of peace. I am proud of you for your accomplishments."

The person I saw next shocked me. "K-Kaasan…"

My mother smiled gently, kneeling beside tousan and I with a gentle smile on her face. "Kenshin, you've grown up so much."

I scanned my mother's looks, looking over caring violet eyes, flame red hair, and a soft heart shaped face. Tousan had been right; I did look a lot like her. Right down to the crystal colored wings. "Kaasan…"

She put a gentle hand on my cheek. "You're such a strong man now Kenshin, you've grown up well. I couldn't ask for a better son. But our time is up; it's time for you to go back to Kaoru."

I nodded slightly, another tear slipping down my face. My father came closer, putting his fingers against my forehead. I blinked, but said nothing. "Kami-sama sees your doubt and fear, my son, and he knows that you must be helped. Forget…"

Everything faded into blackness.

* * *

(Kaoru)

I was leaning against the wall, resting my eyes for a moment, when I opened them again at the sound of footsteps. I saw a woman standing there, with black hair and bottomless eyes. I blinked. "Um…"

She smiled, shaking her head slightly. "Do not worry, Kaoru Kamiya. This is merely a dream. I am here to tell you something important."

I accepted this easily, nodding and standing. "Alright. Um, may I ask who you are?"

She smiled again, bowing slightly. "Forgive me; I did forget to introduce myself. My name is Tomoe Himura. I am Kenshin's first wife."

I blinked in shock. "You're Tomoe?"

She nodded. "Now listen please, I don't have much time. Kenshin's going to wake soon, and you should be there when he does. Kami-sama knows of Kenshin's vow, and because he killed Enishi Kenshin will feel regret and pain beyond imagining. It will never leave him, and he will never quite find a way to atone for this sin, the breaking of this vow he made to my honor. But Kami-sama has decided to show him mercy, and has allowed Kenshin's father to erase his memory. Kenshin believes that Enishi was still alive when you left, only severely injured. He will also think that the man agreed to leave him alone. You must not forget this, and make sure that Kenshin never knows of what he has done."

I nodded. "I will. And, arigatou Tomoe-san."

She smiled, and then faded.

* * *

I awoke, sitting up sharply from where I was leaning against the wall. Kenshin was stirring beneath his blankets, his eyelids flickering. I moved closer to him, putting a smile on my face.

His eyes fluttered open slowly, and he met my gaze. "Kaoru…"

I smiled. "How are you feeling Kenshin?"

He sat up, yawning and stretching. I leaned out of the way of his left wing, giggling slightly as he blushed. "Gomen… Um, well, I'm a little sore, but other than that, I'm okay. Tired maybe." His stomach suddenly rumbled loudly, causing his blush to deepen.

I giggled again. "Hungry too, it seems. Why don't we go get some food? Sano went to get some from the Akabeko."

He nodded, standing. "That sounds good Kaoru."

We walked out of the room, Kenshin straightening his rumpled gi absentmindedly. I had left him in his clothing, it had seemed okay. He had woken up fairly quickly anyway. He took my hand as we walked, and I smiled and leaned closer to his shoulder.

I felt his lips on my forehead. "I love you Kaoru."

I smiled. "I love you too Kenshin. I'm so proud of you koishii. You're finally free."

He nodded. "I'm just a little surprised that Enishi agreed to it that easily. But hey, I suppose people can always surprise you."

I nodded with a small laugh. "Hai, Kami-sama works in mysterious ways."

He laughed. "I think I know that better than anyone."

I smiled, leaning against him again. Life was going to get back to normal now, and without the hindrance of Enishi's constant threat to Kenshin's life, along with my own. We would live happily.

Kenshin suddenly spoke. "Oh Kaoru, there's something I wanted to ask you. Do you remember Karei?"

* * *

One more chapter to go! Yes, I know this one is short, but I wanted to explain that before getting to the last chapter. I'll update soon, I promise! 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

(Karei)

I wiped my forehead clean of sweat, straightening up from my work. My little garden was doing well, and I was extremely proud of it. I had never really had a green thumb, but since Kenshin had come I had found that I was actually pretty good at it. The boy had started this small garden when he had been with me, and had taught me to care for it. He had been smart, Kenshin.

I missed the boy dearly, but I knew that it wasn't meant to be that he stay with me. That day when he had told me he was leaving I had not been surprised. I could sense his uneasiness, he was getting restless. So I let him go, no matter how much I had wanted him to stay.

It had been nearly 4 years since I had last seen him, 3 since the war was over. I knew that he had probably been wandering around, looking for his own place to settle down. I settled the basket full of daikon radishes against my hip, going into my little hut. I washed them in a bucket of water cleaning and binding them together for storage purposes. I sat down then, leaning against the wall tiredly and closing my eyes.

I was getting a little old to do this. I was already reaching my 45th birthday, which was only about a month away. My body was growing tired of living by itself, and since I had to do all the work in the house it didn't help.

It was silent, and it wasn't until I heard something vaguely familiar that I opened my eyes. It was the sound of wings beating, I would recognize that anywhere. It sounded…just like my deceased husband. This thought brought tears to my eyes, the memories of him welling up.

I stood, going to the door. What I saw when I opened it made me gasp.

It was Kenshin, my Kenshin. Hai, I say my. I felt an unnatural connection to the boy, as though he was my own son. I walked out, the tears filling my eyes spilling over. "Kenshin, you're here."

He smiled, beaming at me. He looked so much different, that boy I had once knew, once nursed back to health. His shoulders were much broader, he had more muscle along his bare chest and torso, and his face had gained the sharp lines of a grown man. He was about 21 after all. His wings, they had also gained volume, his plumage was fuller and they had more muscle that was easily visible. "Karei-dono, I missed you so much."

I found myself wrapped in his strong arms, clutched to his chest. I hugged him back, petting his long red hair. It felt as though a burden had been lifted from my heart, my son was home.

I pulled away from him to smile at his face. "Oh, I missed you so much Kenshin. I was wondering when you were going to return."

He smiled again. "I'm sorry it took me so long Karei-dono. I have missed you too. But I came back, just like I said I would."

I turned, gesturing towards the cabin. "Come inside, you must be tired from flying. I want to hear what you've done with your life."

He followed me, a chuckle resounding in his chest. Once inside I poured him some tea after warming it, sitting across from him. I looked at him harder, studying the lines of his body. It was then I noticed the heavy scars along his arms and chest, lacing his pale skin. I bit back a gasp as he stood, turning from me to go look around where he had lived with me years ago. There was a multitude of scars across his back, there was barely a bit of skin that was unmarred. I could tell that they were marks from a whip, but they were long healed. There were also faded marks among his feathers.

I stood, tears again flowing down my face. "Kenshin…"

He turned to look at me, and then his violet eyes softened as he realized what I had noticed. "Oh Karei-dono, please, don't cry for me. It's alright."

I shook my head. "No, it's not. What happened to you Kenshin?"

He sighed, and then returned to my side, sitting while pulling me down as well. "After the war was over, I was captured," he murmured. "There was a man, he strived to own me. After a while he did, I was his pet." His face twisted in disgust. "He kept me on a collar and leash, using me for his own pleasure, whether it be with pain, or in other ways."

I heard the hidden meaning in those words, even if he didn't have to say them out loud. I knew what that man had done to Kenshin. I couldn't help it; I drew him close to me, petting his hair gently. I felt his startled breath against my skin, and I spoke quietly. "Oh Kenshin, my son…"

His eyelashes tickled my neck as he blinked. "N-Nani? Son?"

I smiled, pulling back and holding his face between my hands. "Hai, son. That's what I see you as, my son. I did help you through life after your father died, and I seem to have formed a connection with you. I feel like you are my own."

He smiled then, closing his eyes. I saw a single tear slip down his cheek. "I…I see you as my mother Karei-dono. I suppose I always have, in a way. You were so kind to me, you gave me the mother I never had." He opened his eyes, and those violet depths were glistening with tears. "I want you to come with me Karei-dono. Come home with me…kaasan."

I blinked at the endearment, but I smiled. "I thank you Kenshin, but I don't think I could leave this place."

He seemed to grow fearful. "Please Karei-dono. Come home with me. I want you to live at my home, meet my family. Please."

I blinked. "Family? And don't call me dono, please Kenshin. I see you as family, and family does not need such things."

His expression changed to happiness as he nodded. " Alright. And hai, family. Please, come live with me. I don't want you to be out here by yourself, I want you to come be with us."

I sighed, leaving his side and standing. There were so many memories for me attached here, could I really leave my long time home?

I turned to look back at his face, and in that moment, I knew that I would be able to. For Kenshin's happiness, I would do what he wanted. And besides, I wanted a family, somewhere that I could call a home, with more than just the trees to keep me company. I smiled and nodded. "Hai. I will come with you Kenshin."

His face filled with joy, and he nodded. "What did you need to do Karei?" He made a face. "I feel weird calling you that."

I giggled slightly. "If you feel strange calling me that, then call me kaasan. You seemed to have no trouble doing it a moment ago."

He nodded, blinking slightly. "Alright."

I sighed, going around the cabin. There wasn't much I needed; the cabin would never be used again if I went with Kenshin. All I had to do was get my clothing, which I didn't have much of. I packed a small bag, and then went into my room, getting something from the small chest in there that I kept a few extra blankets in.

Kenshin took the bag from me as I returned, and then he blinked when he saw what I held in my hand. "You kept it…"

I held that single glistening feather that he had given me four years ago when he had left. It had never lost its luster, much to my surprise, it had stayed beautiful. I had kept it for his memory, and its presence kept up my hopes that he would someday return. "Of course I did Kenshin. It came from you."

He smiled, and then I followed him outside. He slung the bag over his back, and then held out a hand. "Are you ready to fly, kaasan?"  
I blinked. "Fly?"

He chuckled and nodded, pulling me up into his arms without my consent. "Hai, fly. How else do you think we would get home?"

I cried out as he pumped his wings down, shooting into the air. I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. I felt his chuckle vibrate through his chest. I glared at him. "Kenshin, how could you do this to an old woman?"

He looked hurt. "Aw, come on. I know you can handle it. And besides," he said, giving a powerful sweep of his wings. "I don't think you're old. You'll never be old to me."

I blinked, and then smiled. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

He laughed, and then soared higher, bringing us into the sun. "Well, that's the son's job, to make his mother feel special."

I kissed his cheek. "Well that's sweet. I wonder if you'll regret taking me, because it's the mother's job to make her son feel embarrassed."

He scrunched up his face at my kiss. "Oh, I suppose I will, but that's alright. Because I wouldn't give you up, even if I do get tired of your teasing."

I looked into the clouds, watching the world fly by as he carried me through the beautiful place that I had never truly seen until this moment.

* * *

It was night by the time Kenshin landed. We were in front of a little dojo, a homely place. I had to stand still for a minute, regaining my feet and my breath. Kenshin held me in place, making sure that I wouldn't fall. Then he led me into the small dojo, into a kitchen where I saw a young lady sitting.

Kenshin instantly began fussing like a mother hen, and I when I saw why I smiled. The young woman was heavy with child, and with the way Kenshin was reacting he was the father. He went to her, helping her to her feet. "Kaoru, you should be in bed!"

She shook a finger in his face. "Don't you tell me what I can handle Kenshin Himura! I wanted to stay up to meet Karei, I'm just fine."

He closed his open mouth, opting to stay silent. I giggled slightly, and his gaze turned to me. "Kaasan!"

I smiled, stifling my laughter. "I can't help it…"

The woman, Kaoru, blinked. "'Kaasan?'"

Kenshin smiled, turning to look at her again. "I see her as my mother, and it's easier for me to call her that. She was the mother figure in the time I needed it the most after all, so I did sort of bond with her." He looked towards me. "Karei, this is my wife, Kaoru Himura. Koishii, this is my surrogate mother, Karei."

The young woman held out a hand to me. "Hello there Karei. I'm glad to have you in the family."

Kenshin began to scold again. I giggled. He was sure overprotective of Kaoru; it was a wonder how she could handle it. "Kaoru, you should really be in bed!"

She frowned in his direction. "Kenshin, what did I tell you before?" He mumbled something, looking down. She sighed, rolling her pretty blue eyes. "As long as I am carrying your child, I will do whatever I want. I'm certainly strong enough to meet Karei, and I do not have to rest as often as you think!" She looked in my direction, huffing out a breath. "Men."

I nodded. "I know what you mean Kaoru. They are quite a trouble to deal with."

Kenshin was gaping like a fish in my direction. "But…but…"

I shook my own finger at him. "Now Kenshin, you have to realize, we women aren't as fragile as you think we are. Give us a chance. Now come on, why don't we all get some rest, not just Kaoru. It's late."

Kaoru nodded. "Well said. You have been flying most of the day anata; I'm surprised you're not ready to fall off your feet. It's been a while since you've flown like this."

He pouted at this comment, and I laughed heartily with Kaoru. Life would be much better from here on out, and I was glad I had come to live with my son, and his family.

* * *

Yes my friends, this is the end... I am very sad to admit it, but it is true! I'm still not sure how I like this final chapter, but I did my best. I hope that you like it, and please review one last time for me! 


End file.
